


Tony Stark's Missing Daughter

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Apologize to Tony, F/M, Nervous Peter Parker, Sad Tony, Separated Family, Shy Peter Parker, broken tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Tony was broken, but then fixed by a beautiful angel he fell in love with. They got married, had a child then...it was taken away from him.





	1. Tony’s Happiness Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is something I thought of; I hope you like it. And I know I will be posting once Infinity War is out and this will probably be way out of timeline when the movie comes out, but...oh well. I will still be writing during Spiderman: Homecoming time and there won't be anything that has to do with Infinity War in this story so don't worry!:)

_“What is a beautiful thing like you doing here?” Tony asks, looking up and down at the waitress. She has wavy brown hair, her hair in a ponytail. She has her uniform on, stains of food on it. She turns her head and replies, “Working like everyone else here.”_

_“When is your shift done? I’d love to take you out,” Tony states. She looks at him in disbelief. “Weren’t you flirting with someone else before me? That’s sad you are playing with women’s hearts. We are more than just toys. Now excuse me Mr. Stark, I have to get back to my work,” she replies._

_Tony is in shock. Rhodey calls out, “Tony, come on. We have a meeting to go to. Our table is ready!” She turns and comments, “Seems you are needed. Have a nice night.” She walks away with the empty dishes and into the kitchen of the restaurant._

_The next day…_

_“Well, nice to see you again,” Tony comments as he spots the girl from yesterday. She smiles brightly causing him to smile back. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Stark. How can I help you?” she asks, taking her notepad and pen out._

_“A date with me,” Tony replies. “That’s sweet, Mr. Stark, but no thank you. Now, are you ready to order or would you like to wait for your date?” she asks. He smirks. “No date, just me. I’ll order a drink for now,” Tony states and orders the best wine they have. As time passes, he still doesn’t order any food, he just enjoys his wine. “Ready to order now? My shift is about to end in a couple of minutes,” she advices._

_He smirks. “Great, you can join me. Since you are done with work, there’s no reason for you not to,” Tony comments. “How do you not know if I have plans right after this?” she asks, crossing her arms. “No, you don’t. I know you don’t,” Tony simply replies. “You’re serious?” she asks. “Yep,” Tony says. “If you think you are going to sleep with me, forget it,” she adds. Tony frowns. “I’m not trying to sleep with you. I just want to have dinner with you. I swear,” Tony tells her. She sighs and nods ok. “I’ll be back in a few,” she states. Tony smiles and nods ok. She comes back and sits down across from Tony._

_“Thank you for joining me,” Tony tells her. “No problem, Mr. Stark,” she replies. “Alright, we need to change that. Don’t call me Mr. Stark, please call me Tony,” Tony tells her. She nods. “Ok, then. Tony, it is,” she says. “Now, what’s your name beautiful?” Tony asks. “Mia,” she replies. He grabs her hand and places a kiss on top of her hand. Mia lightly blushes. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” Tony says. It was a start of something beautiful._

_A MONTH LATER_

_Tony has taken Mia on so many dates since that night in the restaurant, just wanting to see her. Tony doesn’t know what he feels. He knows his heart pounds hard like a drum whenever Mia smiles at him or is in his presence. Mia makes him smile, actually smile. It’s not forced. It’s something he hasn’t done since his parent’s death. He knows he likes her, but Tony has never been in a relationship before._

_Mia and Tony are walking hand in hand as they are eating some chocolate chip ice cream. Mia is pointing at the sky saying something, but Tony is dazed out. “Tony?” Mia asks confused. Tony snaps out of it. “Huh?” Tony asks. “You dazed out for a bit. You ok?” Mia questions, concerned. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just you have something on your face,” Tony says. Mia is embarrassed right away, trying to wipe it off with her hand. “Oh my god, that’s embarrassing. It’s the ice cream, right?” she asks. “Yeah, but don’t worry. I got it,” he assures her. She’s confused, but his lips plant on top of her. Both of their lips collide as they kiss each other softly. Tony has never felt this spark when kissing a woman. This is their first kiss and he wants more kisses between them every day. They pull away and smile at each other._

_A COUPLE MORE MONTHS_

_♪It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas♪_

_Tony sighs in annoyance. “Gorgeous, can you turn that off?” Tony asks. Mia gasps, offended. “What, it’s a month of Christmas! We should be blasting Christmas music, baking, decorating, and…” Mia notices Tony’s face. “What’s wrong, Tony?” Mia asks, grabbing his hands. “It’s just…it’s nothing,” Tony mumbles, not wanting to talk about it._

_“Tony, I’m here for you. I know you feel alone and don’t want anyone to know it, but I’m here. If you want someone to talk to, I’ll listen,” Mia tells him. Tony turns and smiles softly at her. It’s quiet for a while until he decides to speak up. “I haven’t celebrated Christmas since my parents died. It was the last thing I got to celebrate with them. When we celebrated, I only have bad memories of Christmas. I was judged by my dad left and right every year,” Tony admits. Mia frowns._

_“Then, make new memories. Making new memories will push away the bad ones. Instead of angry memories, you will have happy memories. You’ll get to make it with your friend, co-workers you get along with, your family members that you still have, and…” Tony cuts Mia off. “You,” Tony finishes. Mia smiles. “Yes, of course. I’ll make sure you have better memories then your past ones,” Mia tells him. She cuddles into his side. Tony kisses the top of her head._

_CHRISTMAS_

_Tony has his arms around Mia’s waist as they socialize with the guests. Mia hears the timer go off. “Oh, the cookies are ready!” Mia announces before rushing off to the kitchen. Rhodey walks over to him with a genuine smile. Tony looks at him confused. “What?” Tony asks. “Nothing, just enjoying the first party you had in years,” Rhodey replies. “I always throw parties like all the time. This isn’t my first,” Tony states. “No, I mean a party that doesn’t involve strangers being invited, you getting drunk in the first five minutes of your party, music blasting loud that the glass windows are close to breaking, or people…” Tony cuts him off. “Got it! No need to say anymore,” Tony replies. Rhodey laughs. “I’m just saying. This party is filled with people socializing and they are smiling and having their laughs. You are sober right now, I thank Mia. She’s a great girl, I’m glad she’s in your life. Don’t screw this up, Tony,” Rhodey tells him. Tony smiles at him and turns his head to see Mia with a wide smile, holding a plate of cookies._

_“They are ready,” she announces._

_“Yes, can’t wait to get more of your delicious cookies!” Tony comments, grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies. “Hey, don’t start attacking it. You are the reason why Mia had to make more,” Rhodey says. “Not my fault my beautiful lady can bake so good,” Tony replies, giving Mia a wink while taking a bite of the cookie. Rhodey takes one too before Mia sets it on the counter._

_“We should do gifts, what do you think?” Rhodey suggests. “I like that idea. Present time!” Tony announces. As everyone is passing each other’s gifts, Tony passes Mia his gift. “Here’s my gift to you, honey,” Tony says. Mia smiles, while passing her gift to him. Mia opens the gift which has a jewelry box. Mia opens it slowly and gasps softly. It’s a gold heart necklace and it’s engraved: **Me + You**. Tony says, “Turn it around.” Mia does and their names are engraved in the back as well. “Tony, this is a gold necklace. This must have been expensive,” Mia says. “I don’t care if it’s expensive. It’s my gift for you,” Tony says. Mia smiles softly. ‘Thank you, Tony. I love it,” Mia tells him. “Let me put it on you,” Tony says. Mia turns around and moves her hair. Tony grabs the necklace and gently puts it on her. He closes the necklace clasp. Mia turns around and looks down at it. _

_“Alright, my turn,” Tony says, ripping it open. “It’s not great like yours,” Mia warns. “I’ll be the judge of that sweetheart,” Tony replies. He opens it and sees a picture frame and inside is a picture of Tony and Mia smiling at their first date. Tony smiles. “It’s bad, I know,” Mia says, embarrassed. “No, I love it,” Tony says, grabbing her hand. Later everyone leaves; Mia and Tony are finishing cleaning up the house. Happy is the last one to leave. “I hope you enjoy the leftovers,” Mia comments. “I will love them, thank you Mia. And thanks again Tony and Mia for the invitation,” Happy says. “No problem and drive safe,” Mia comments and he leaves. Tony grabs the picture frame from the counter. “Where are you going to put it?” Mia asks. “My office,” Tony replies. They both walk over to his office and Tony sets it down. “So, I can get inspired every day,” Tony comments. Mia smiles. Tony looks up and smirks. Mia is confused and looks up as well. There’s a mistletoe. Mia laughs. “Did you tell JARVIS to do this?” Mia asks. “Yes, indeed,” JARVIS replies. “And you weren’t supposed to say anything,” Tony replies to JARVIS. “Well, we can’t break tradition,” Mia says. Tony and Mia lean in and their lips collide with each other. Tony wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against Mia’s. “Mia, I…I lo…love Christmas,” Tony blurts out and his eyes widen in embarrassment. “I love Christmas too, Tony,” Mia replies. “No, I meant to say…I love you,” Tony corrects. Mia pecks his lips and replies, “I love you too.” Their first I love you. “Thank you for making this an amazing Christmas,” Tony says. “Anytime, babe,” she replies, hugging him. Her head lies on his shoulder. “I should be going home,” Mia says. “No, stay for the night. Please,” Tony says. Mia pulls away to look at him. “Just to sleep, nothing funny. I promise,” Tony says. Mia nods, trusting him and he kept his promise._

_5 YEARS OF DATING_

_Tony twirls Mia around and she giggles. He then pulls her close and kisses her as they sway back and forth to the music. “I’m glad you are in my life,” Tony whispers in her ear as he pulls away from the kiss. “And I’m glad you are in mine,” Mia whispers back. They look into each other’s eyes._

_“Mia, before I met you, I was a straight up asshole.  Then, I met you and I changed into a better person. I was surrounded by darkness and was in a hole that I didn’t even know I was in, but then you came into my life. You saved me; you brought light into my life. Mia, you are the sunshine in my life and without you, I’d be nothing,” Tony tells her. Mia’s eyes water and she gives a teary smile. Tony goes down on one knee and Mia gasps in shock. He takes out a ring box and it’s a Sun Shape Citrine Ring. “Mia, will you marry me?” Tony asks. Mia nods yes. “Yes, Tony I will marry you,” Mia replies. Tony smiles and slips the ring on her finger and stands up. She jumps to him and he catches her. Tony spins her around. “I love you, I love you!” Tony shouts out loud in the house._

_TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MARRIAGE_

_Tony kisses Mia’s bare shoulder as she’s asleep. Mia turns in her sleep and wakes up. “You’re asleep already?” Tony asks, pulling her close. “Sorry, I’ve been really tired lately,” Mia replies. “Are you feeling ok?” Tony asks. “Yes, I am. I actually have another surprise,” Mia tells him. He’s confused. “You made me dinner and we exchanged gifts,” Tony says and smirks, “and then we just had dessert.” Mia blushes. “Well, this one is really great. You’ll love it,” Mia says. “Ok, what is it?” Tony asks. “I’m pregnant,” Mia replies with a smile. Tony is in shock. “What?” Tony asks. Mia smile slowly falls and repeats herself, “I’m pregnant.” “Are you serious? This is a prank, right?” Tony asks. Mia frowns and pulls away from Tony. “Wow, Tony. I can’t believe you,” Mia says, her voice cracking as tears fall down. Tony pulls her back and lies on top of her. She tries to push him off, but he’s pinning her down._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just in shock. I didn’t really have a good experience from my dad. I’m just…” Mia cuts him off. “You’re scared?” Mia asks and Tony nods. “Don’t be, you’ll be a wonderful dad. I believe in you. I know you’ll be a better dad,” Mia replies. Tony smiles. “I’m going to be a dad,” he announces to himself. Mia smiles too. Tony wipes away her tears. “Thank you so much for an amazing gift,” Tony says, kissing her all over the face. Mia giggles._

_DAY OF BIRTH_

_“A healthy baby girl,” the nurse says, passing the baby to Mia. Tony smiles, looking down at his baby girl. “We made that,” Tony whispers. “Yes, we did,” Mia whispers back. Both of them look at their daughter in awe. Her eyes open. Tony eyes water. “She has my eyes,” Tony comments. Mia smiles and passes their daughter to him. He hesitantly does. He looks down at his beautiful girl. “Hi, it’s me daddy. I’m going to spoil you rotten and I will cherish you,” Tony whispers, getting tear eyed. She smiles at her dad. Tony smiles wide. “Mia, she has your smile and dimples,” Tony points out as he passes her back to Mia. “And she even has your nose,” Tony adds. Rhodey walks in with Happy. “Can I see my niece?” Rhodey asks. Tony chuckles. “Of course,” Tony replies. He passes her to Happy first. “Tony, she has your eyes!” Happy points out. Happy then passes her to Rhodey. “Now what is this beautiful girl’s name?” Rhodey asks. Tony and Mia reply, “Angeline.” “Angeline Stark,” Tony adds._

PRESENT

Angeline runs over to her dad, giggling. Tony turns around as he hears his little girl’s giggle, a sound that brightens his day all the time. He kneels down and opens his arms wide for her. “Daddy!” Angeline squeals, running to his arms. He engulfs her in a huge hug and picks her up.

“Happy Birthday Angeline! How old are you now? 2? 3?” Tony asks. She giggles. “No, daddy. I’m 5,” Angeline says. Tony smiles. “I’m excited to go on this trip you planned!” Angeline adds.

“I am too, Princess. Daddy has to go do something but I will meet you and mommy later, ok?” Tony tells her and Angeline pouts. Mia walks over with the snacks overhearing Tony.

“Tony, really? You said there would be no interruptions and we would go straight to our trip. It’s Angeline’s birthday today, cancel these plans,” Mia says. Tony sighs, pulling Mia closer so he can have his favorite girls close to him.

“It’s a short meeting, I sign some papers and that’s it. I’m not asking for you to leave without me. Just wait in the jet for me and I’ll leave right away and join you guys. Ok?” Tony says. Mia smiles and Tony kisses her. Angeline giggles.

“Ew, mommy and daddy!” Angeline says. Tony and Mia pull away. They smirk and kiss Angeline’s cheeks. Angeline laughs, “Mommy, daddy, stop!” Mia’s sister, Sophia walks out with security behind her back. “Oh, how cute,” Sophia replies. Tony and Mia pull back. “What are you doing here?!” Tony asks.

“Just wanted to see my sister, not you,” Sophia replies. “Who in the hell let Wicked Witch of the West in?” Tony asks. “Tony, language!” Mia hisses. “See, not even a good father,” Sophia comments. “Sir, she said she was family to Mrs. Stark,” security says.  “No, she’s not family. Sophia, get out of my house. We haven’t talked in years. What do you want?” Mia snaps. “Just wanted to check in, still wondering why you are still with this asshole!” Sophia hisses. “Don’t you dare cuss in front of our daughter! Get out, Sophia! They’ll escort you out,” Mia snaps. Sophia rolls her eyes and leaves.

“Who was that mommy and daddy?” Angeline asks. “No one, sweetie. Just a big ol’ meanie,” Tony replies. “Yeah, don’t worry about her,” Mia adds.

“Mr. Stark, they are here,” Happy announces. Tony sighs and nods ok. Mia grabs her and Angeline’s bags from the ground and kisses his cheek. “We’ll meet you in the jet. Come on, Angie Sweetie,” Mia says. Angeline nods ok and kisses Tony’s cheek.

“Hurry it up daddy so we can go! Please!” Angeline begs. Tony hugs her and says, “I will, princess and after we’ll celebrate your birthday. Promise! And we Starks never break our promises because Promises mean everything but after they are broken…” Angeline smiles, finishing it for him. “Sorry means nothing.”

“Exactly! Now, go with your mommy. Don’t want her to be alone in the jet on her own, do you?” Tony says and Angeline nods ok. Tony kisses her cheek.

“Love you Princess, see you in a little,” Tony says, putting her down. “Ok, daddy. I love you too,” Angeline says, kissing his cheek and rushes to the jet. She sees her mom, putting away the bags. Mia sees Angeline.

“Hi, my little angel!” Mia say, kissing Angeline’s forehead. “Hi, mommy,” Angeline says. Angeline sits next to her mom.

“Alright, let’s buckle up. Because why?” Mia asks. “Safety comes first,” Angeline says. They both buckle up. Angeline looks out and sees her teddy bear on the ground. “Mommy, I left my bear!” Angeline whines. “Ok, go get it baby,” Mia tells her. Angeline unbuckles and rushes out to get it. Angeline grabs the doll and there’s a huge explosion. The jet is on fire, parts everywhere. One part hits Angeline in the back of her head, she blacks out.

Tony just started walking out of his office when he heard the explosion. Tony rushes out and sees the jet on fire. “No!” Tony shouts. He runs over to the jet about to get in it, but Happy stops him. “No, no, no!” Tony sobs. “Mia! Angeline!” His whole world went crashing down. Tony feels his heart break piece to piece. He yells out for his two favorite girls. “They can’t be gone, no!” Tony yells, wanting to pull himself away from Happy. Happy pulls him tighter for Tony won’t get himself inside the flamed jet. Tony hears sirens from the distance. “Wh…why?” Tony asks himself, falling down to his knees.

 


	2. 10 Years Later

**TONY**

“In five months, it will be ten years since your daughter’s disappearance and Mia’s death,” F.R.I.D.A.Y instructs since I have it written down every year in the system. I look down as I look at a hologram picture of my two favorite girls. “I know,” I mumble.

“I hope you don’t drink your pain away this year. Last year was horrible; Ms. Potts had to bring in the medics,” F.R.I.D.A.Y tells him. I ignore F.R.I.D.A.Y and keep looking at the picture. I will always remember that day.

_I send the email to all the employees. The door opens. I turn and see my beautiful princess. “Hi, baby. You look beautiful!” I tell her. Angeline smiles wide. “Thanks, daddy!” Angeline replies. She hugs me. I hug back, smiling. “Daddy, hurry before the food gets cold!” Angeline squeals. I chuckle, picking her up. “Ok, baby. Let’s go, my little princess,” I reply. “Mommy made so much food!” Angeline says. “Are you going to eat it all up?” I ask, tickling her. Angeline giggles. “No, that’s too much for me,” Angeline replies. I smile and kiss the top of her head. I see Rhodey and Happy sitting down, waiting for us. “It’s Thanksgiving Day, what were you doing in your office?” Rhodey playfully scolds. “Relax, I was just telling all the employees Happy Thanksgiving and to enjoy their break,” I reply. “That’s so sweet of you, Tony,” Mia says, setting the plate down. She kisses my cheek. I smile wide at her. “Alright, Stark Family. Let’s have a picture,” Happy says. Mia sits down next to me and I set Angeline on my lap. We smile and Happy takes the picture. “Alright!” Happy says._

There’s a knock on the door. “What?” I ask, not looking away from the picture. “It’s me, Happy,” I hear from the other side of the door.

“Come in,” I reply with no emotion as I keep looking at the hologram. Happy walks in and stops right where he is when he sees the hologram. I can see sadness in his eyes.

“What, Happy?” I question. Happy turns to me.

“Uh, Peter is here. He wants to speak with you,” Happy replies. I nod ok and then get rid of the hologram. I sigh, walking out of the office. I see Peter fidgeting his fingers in nervousness.

“What do you want, kid?” I ask, walking over to him.

“Sorry to bother you Mr. Stark. I hope you weren’t in a meeting or anything. I just wanted to come see you and talk to you, but I didn’t when was the best time…” I wave my hand, so he can get to the point. “It’s fine, kid. I wasn’t in a meeting, what is it?” I state.

“I was just wondering…you know after I just took down vulture and got the new suit…” I sigh.

“You are rambling again. Hurry it up,” I snap. “Well, I was wondering…if you have any new missions, I’m ready for them,” Peter advices. This kid just never gives up, does he? “Isn’t your attractive aunt still pissed about your little hero job?” I ask. “Yeah…no. A little but she’s getting over it. Come on, Mr. Stark. I know I can do this. What else do I have to do to prove that I can do this?” Peter asks. I stop walking and turn to him. He’s got a point. I did say he was going to need mentoring and training.

“Listen, kid. I know that you can do this, but sometimes you get too excited on missions that you sometimes make mistakes. Also, I just don’t want you hurt or worse…killed. What am I going to say to your aunt? She’ll kill me,” I advise. Peter nods understanding.

“But can you consider it?” Peter asks. “You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” I ask and Peter smiles innocently while nodding no.

I look at the kid, making my decision. “Fine, but we aren’t doing any missions. I said I was going to train you so I’m going to do that. Tomorrow, I am free…” Happy cuts me off. “You actually aren’t. Pepper said…” I roll my eyes. “I am free tomorrow,” I say louder.

“So, I will train you.” Peter smiles wide and nods ok. I look at my watch. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” I ask. Peter stays quiet. “Go! Hurry before you run late. If you are late, forget about tomorrow,” I tell him. Peter rushes out so I won’t cancel tomorrow.

“Pepper is going to be pissed,” Happy comments. “Doesn’t matter. The kid and my work are more important than some damn meetings,” I reply. Happy nods. I go back into my office and realize my desk is filled with paperwork Pepper sent out to me. I sit down and fill out what I need to do. Happy walks in, nervously.

“Tony, there are some people wanted to see you. They just barged in…” I cut her off. “Who wants to see me?” I ask, curious. Someone walks in who caused me so much pain and hatred.

“Tony,” he says.

**PETER**

I rush into my first period once the last bell rings. I sigh in relief. “Made it just in time,” I whisper in relief. I spot Ned and sit right next to him. “Dude, I was thinking you weren’t going to show,” Ned says. “Sorry, I was talking to Mr. Stark,” I reply is a soft tone so only he can hear. “Cool! What were you talking about? Did he ask you to go to another mission?” Ned asks. “No, I asked but he told me that he’s going to train me starting tomorrow,” I whisper as the teacher starts to talk.

“Nice, do you think he’ll let you try out his suit?” Ned asks. I look at him confused. “No, why would he let me try on his suit? He admires them so much to let a teen like me try it on,” I comment. Ned is about to ask a question, but the teacher calls us out telling us to be quiet. It’s as if this day can’t get any slower. What’s the point of school? I feel like they made it just to torture the hell out of us, kids. I mean I enjoy it when it comes to science and when I get to build things in engineering class. Then, it goes downhill when I have to go to English and Spanish…so on. But it’s cool because I have Ned by my side. He always asks questions about my Spider Man suit, just wanting to know more about my powers. I’d rather talk about that then do boring work I’m not going to use later in the future.

I’ve been thinking if Ned officially becomes the guy in the chair where he can tell me if there is any danger instead of me waiting for one.

We are now at lunch. “So, Ned…I have to ask you something?” I ask as I take a bite of food.

“What?” Ned asks with his mouthful.

“You know how in homecoming you saved me?” I ask and he nods.

“Why don’t you officially become the guy in the chair? You can locate any crimes and you can guide me while I’m out and about stopping criminals?” I ask. Ned’s eyes widen and stops chewing on his food. “Ned?” I ask, worried. He swallows the food he had left in his mouth and yells, “YES!” Everyone turns around, staring at them. They then go back to what they were doing.

“Did Peter propose?” MJ asks. I roll my eyes. “No, I just asked him about the Lego Star…” MJ just shakes her head. “Don’t want to know,” she says and goes back to her reading.

“Sorry, yes I’ll do it,” Ned says in a softer tone. “Alright, I was thinking….” I get pulled up from my seat. “Hey, Penis Parker…what are you and your nerd friend talking about? About your Stark Internship or your bestie Spider Man?” Flash taunts. His friends laugh. I sigh. “Come on, Flash. It’s lunch, give me a break,” I mumble. Flash drops his drink on me. I gasp as it drops all over my clothes. Everyone starts laughing. I see MJ and Ned stand up to help me out. Flash gets pushed to the ground. Everyone stops laughing. I turn and see a girl with dark jeans and navy blue shirt and the word: PEACE on it. She has wavy dark brown hair loose reaching down to her back. She drops her food all over him. Everyone gasps. MJ however laughs.

“How does it feel now?” she ask, dropping the tray on him. Flash scowls glaring at her. “You two, principal’s office now!” a teacher shouts. She rolls her eyes, about to walk away. “Thank you,” I blurt out. She turns and smirks. “Of course, I wouldn’t want a cutie like you be bullied by an asshole.” She winks at me, causing my face to heat up. God, I’m blushing. She then walks away, escorted by a teacher along with Flash. “See you later,” she then says to MJ. MJ nods, still laughing.

“Dude, that girl just flirted with you!” Ned says. “No, she was just being nice,” I mumble, scratching the back of neck. “Whatever, dude. Look, you should head to the gym showers or go to the restroom and try to wipe the drink off. If you don’t, your hair will be sticky the rest of the day,” MJ replies. I nod. “Hey, um…what was that girl’s name?” I ask, curiously. “I’m not asking because I’m interested or anything like that. I’m just asking.” MJ just rolls her eyes.

“She’s new to the school plus we just became friends today. Anyway, I have a feeling you two will bump into each other again,” MJ says. I head to the restroom and Ned helps me try to clean the drink of my hair and off my neck. “Ned, you are wiping too hard. My neck is going to turn red,” I mumble. “My bad,” Ned says. The bell rings. I sigh. “Well, at least I got some of it out. Three more classes to go,” I comment. “But hey later today, we can talk about the guy in the chair. After school?” I ask Ned. “Yes!” Ned replies. We do our hand shake and head to my last few classes.

I’m now in my last class, wanting this to end already. I’m tapping my pencil softly on the notebook. Come on, can time go any faster!? The girl who defended me earlier walks into class. The teacher looks at her schedule.

 _Don’t sit next to me, don’t sit next to me! I’m going to make a fool of myself if she sits next to me,_ I think to myself. The teacher points to me. _Shit!_

 She spots me and smiles. She walks over to me, I feel my heart pounding. God, she is so hot! She sits right next to me. “Hi, cutie,” she replies with a smirk. That smirk looks so familiar.

“Um, hi…um…” I stop, not knowing what her name is.

“Angeline,” she says, sticking her hand out.

“I…I…I’m Peter,” I stutter in nervousness.

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” Angeline replies, scooting the chair so close to me that our shoulders are touching. I feel my face heating up. Damn! She’s doing this on purpose right just to tease me. I mean she’s not doing it because she wants to right? Of course not, would want to be with me? The teacher still hasn’t started the class so I ask, “Uh…so…what…how does your schedule look like?” Angeline takes her schedule out and she has all the last classes after lunch with me. No, I’m going to make a fool of myself more.

“Well, I had to miss two of my other classes for getting in trouble at lunch. Stupid principal was busy doing something before having time to talk to us but I had a beautiful sob story which got the other asshole in trouble. I got off the hook since I’m new,” Angeline comments.

“Sorry about that again and thanks again,” I state.

“Don’t be sorry and no problem, that asshole deserved it,” Angeline advices. I nod in agreement. Flash did deserve that, he never seems to leave me alone.

“I...You actually have the last classes after lunch with me,” I inform. Angeline smiles.

“I get to see your beautiful face more than once. Lucky me,” Angeline teases; I feel my face heat up. I feel like there is heater right under me, that’s how hot my face feels like. I cover my face with my hands. Angeline takes my hands out of my face and I look at her.

“There’s that cute face, don’t hide it,” Angeline instructs. I slowly nod, obeying her. Before I can say anything, the teacher finally starts class. Class would be boring, but Angeline is there so it’s not boring anymore. Once class ends, Angeline says, “See you tomorrow.” She then winks at me before leaving class. I take a deep breath. This girl is trying to kill me. Yep, that’s it. That’s definitely it. I then rush out of the class to meet with Ned. Once I spot Ned, we rush to Ned’s house eager to get this started. Once we get there, we say hi to Ned’s mom really quick before disappearing to Ned’s room. Ned grabs his computer and starts working.

“So, how do you plan on doing this? You want me to hack into security cameras throughout Queens?” Ned asks as he starts typing.

“Yeah, yeah! And you think you can hack into police reports?” I suggest eager to do this with my best friend.

“Sure, but nothing too big because I’m sure I can get caught on that,” Ned replies and I nod in agreement. I give him my suit so he can add a piece to the suit in order for him to talk to me through it. He finishes one last touch and looks up.

“Ready, Spiderman?” Ned asks. I change into my Spiderman suit and slip my mask on.

“Ready, Guy in the Chair?” I then ask him. We do our handshake.

“I can’t believe I get to be Spiderman’s man in the chair!” Ned comments. I sneak out his window and start doing my patrol with my best friend guiding me.


	3. Getting Things Situated

**TONY**

I look at Steve, wanting to fucking punch the hell out of him. Natasha, Scott, Wanda, Sam, and Clint also walk in. Great.

“What in the hell are you doing here? Remember you are labeled as criminals in the public, right?!” I spit out. “Or did you forget?”

“Tony, we need to fix this. This is dumb how we are charged as criminals for doing the right thing!” Steve argues. I stand up, livid that they think they actually did the right thing.

“The right thing?! Is that what you are telling yourself?!” I bark out.

“Oh, please Stark! You act like you are all high and mighty! What the hell do you do besides cause trouble!?” Clint asks in annoyance. What in the hell do I do?! I’m the one who have to save your ass every time you guys fucking mess up, that’s what I do! Who makes the weapons? Me! Who upgrades your weapons? Me! Yet, they fucking hate me.

Before I can respond, Wanda adds, “Plus you attacked Bucky!”

“I attacked Bucky. Yes, I did. Did Steve tell you why or that’s all Mr. Captain America, _the innocent, saint_ told you?” I reply, looking Steve dead in the eye. He breaks eye contact, right away. He has guilt written on his face and then it’s back to anger.

Vision appears and stands in front of me.

“I was told there were intruders in the building,” Vision advices.

“Viz,” Wanda says with a small smile. Vision doesn’t smile back which causes Wanda to frown.

“Mr. Banner and Colonel Rhodes are on their way up. Would you like me to call the authorities?” Vision asks me.

“Bruce is back?” Natasha asks, but I ignore her question.

“I don’t know, what do you guys say? Leave quietly or do you want to cause a fight again? This is my damn house, my damn building…so get the hell out!” I hiss.

“I haven’t seen my family in months!” Clint snaps.

“I haven’t seen my daughter either! I want to go home,” Scott argues.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lang and Mr. Barton, who in the hell told you to get into a fight that wasn’t yours? Who in the hell made a decision that causes someone to leave their family? You two did! You guys are the dumbasses who left!” I yell.

“Don’t blame this on them!” Steve hisses.

“Don’t blame this….are you fucking kidding me? Are you this fucking dumb?!” I ask, wanting to laugh. Bruce and Rhodey walk in, heading to my side.

“Damn it, Tony! We have nowhere else to go,” Steve tries to persuade. Yeah, right, as if that’s going to make me feel sorry for them.

“Aw, did T'Challa kick you guys out already? I can see months of hiding did a number on you. Steve, you are starting to look like the backstabbing asshole that you are,” I remark with a fake pout and place my hand over my heart. Bruce and Rhodey smirk.

“Quit being an asshole!” Scott hisses.

“Yeah, right! I’m the asshole? Look at your dear Captain, he’s the asshole,” I snap back. “Seems your friend, Bucky, is missing?”

“Leave him out of this!” Steve hisses.

“Aw, everyone always comes after your friend. Fuck everyone, but as long he’s fine, you don’t care!” I remark. “Just get the fuck out already!”

“Are you seriously going to kick us out?!” Natasha asks. “For once in your damn life, stop being selfish!”

“How in the hell is Tony selfish?!” Bruce yells. “You guys stepped on him like you didn’t give a fuck! And yes, I know the whole story and I’m on Tony’s side!” Natasha is shocked by Bruce’s outburst.

“So, we are supposed to keep running and hide?” Sam asks.

“This conversation is getting boring! Do you want me to say, oh hey guys after you guys stabbed me in the fucking back, do you want to stay?!” I ask sarcastically.

“We can’t keep pushing this away; we need to settle this one way or another!” Steve informs.

“Fine, we do. If you want to stay, you are going to have to sign the Accords,” I offer with a smirk.

“We already said…” I cut them off.

“Would you…” I open my drawer, grabbing the Sokovia Accords, and then throw the document at him. “Read it, go on! Fucking read it! You think you know everything, obviously fucking not! Vision escort them to their floor and F.R.I.D.A.Y when they are set in, the doors are to remain locked. When you are done reading, then we’ll talk!” I shout, frustrated. Steve always thinks he’s fucking right. Vision nods and escorts the Rogues to their floor, avoiding any contact with Wanda. They leave the room.

“Tony, are you sure about this?” Rhodey asks.

“Once they read it, they’ll sign. Now I have to make some calls to drop the charges, damn it! I have to cancel on the kid…nope! I’ll finish all the calls today to have time for Peter tomorrow,” I mumble, thinking to myself.

“Tony, we are here for you. Don’t forget that,” Bruce adds. I give him a grateful smile.

“I know and that means a lot,” I reply.

“Should we tell Clint his family is living here?” Rhodey asks.

“Inform Laura and tell her when she’s ready to talk to Clint, she can. I know it’ll be a lot for her,” I instruct and Rhodey nods. They leave the room and I start making all the calls. I know I’m going to get judged and insulted by some people, but who cares? I’m used to it plus Scott should be able to see his daughter. No father should be taken away from their kid.

_Mia is in the kitchen making sandwiches and Angeline runs as I’m chasing after her. “Mommy, help me! Daddy is going to catch me!” Angeline squeals letting out giggles. Mia smiles as Angeline hides between her legs I walk in, acting like I can’t spot Angeline._

_“Now where would my princess be hiding?” I ask, sarcastically. I slowly walk over to Mia and then crouch down, tickling Angeline. She lets out giggles._

_“Daddy, stop it!” Angeline cries in laughter. I smile at the sound of her laugh._

_“Ok, ok,” I reply, giving in._

_“I love you daddy,” Angeline says. I kiss the top of her head._

_“And I love you more,” I reply._

My eyes start to water and my lip trembles. I take deep breaths and blink my tears away, shaking my head. God, I miss you Angeline. Damn it, Stark! They are gone! It’s what you get; you don’t get happy endings, so stop acting like a cry-baby.

**STEVE**

We are going through page by page, reading it and it’s very…agreeable. I find one that talks about Bucky’s condition. It says Bucky would be allowed the treatment he needed after the brainwashing and programming.

“We should sign,” I offer.

“I don’t disagree with anything. Whoever wrote it is a genius,” Clint comments. Each and every one of them signs.

“This is way more better than the previous one,” Natasha adds.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you inform Tony that we want to talk to him,” I declare.

“That’s Mr. Stark to you, Mr. Rogers,” F.R.I.D.A.Y reports back with attitude.

“Great, she has attitude just like her inventor,” Wanda comments.

“You know I can put sleeping gas in the whole room,” F.R.I.D.A.Y snaps back. Damn, we don’t want to piss this AI off.

“Ok, let’s not anger her more,” I suggest and the others nod. We wait for a while until Tony finally walks in.

“What?” Tony asks, annoyed. He’s annoyed? For what? He acts like we are a handful; he doesn’t do much but runs his company.

“We signed. Whoever made the Accords is smart because knowing you and Ross, you guys probably want to make everything damn complicated,” Clint comments. Tony clenches his fists as if trying to hold in a remark. He just grabs the forms. Rhodey walks in.

“Show them where the Training Room is. I’ll be making calls still,” Tony mumbles before heading out.

“I want to talk to you guys first,” Rhodey says with a stern face.

“Let use apologize for your legs first. Everything went out of control, that wasn’t supposed to happen to anyone,” Sam apologizes and we all nod, agreeing.

“Yeah Rhodey,” I begin to say but he cuts me off.

“Don’t worry about my legs. Also, it’s all good. What I want to talk about is Tony. You guys better watch your damn selves, I fucking mean it!” Rhodey warns. What in the hell? Why is he treating us like we are the one picking on him? He’s the one who always acts like a jerk.

“You act like we are the bad guys when we were the victims!” I argue. Rhodey rolls his eyes. It’s true! We are the victims! Because of us, the other Winter Soldiers are destroyed.

“Yeah, do you not know what Ross did?” Wanda asks.

“Plus Tony just agreed with the papers, he didn’t have our backs!” Sam adds.

“Yeah, like we are supposed to trust that guy. What has he ever done for us?” Clint comments. Rhodey shocks all of us, by shouting with rage, “ENOUGH!” Damn.


	4. Confrontation

**RHODEY**

“First of all, Steve! Let’s get one damn thing straight, don’t act all fucking innocent when you left Tony to die in Siberia,” I growl. Everyone stays silent and turns to Steve. “You still haven’t told them? You didn’t tell them how you didn’t tell Tony that Bucky killed his parents and you hid it from him? Yeah, you don’t like when “teammates keep secrets,” you damn hypocrite.”

Natasha looks at Steve shocked. “Wait, what?” Natasha asks.

“Oh, please. Don’t act all surprised!” I snap.

“I didn’t know. Yes, I knew Tony’s parent’s death weren’t an accident. I never knew who killed them,” Natasha argues, defending herself. I just continue my rant.

“You and Bucky both beat the shit out of Tony. He could’ve bled out to death. You left Tony lying alone in fucking Siberia without a way out! His fucking sternum was caved in! Don’t act all innocent when you said screw you to the fucking United Nations! Then you had the damn audacity to leave a stupid-ass letter that’s not even a proper apology!” Everyone stays silent.

“Was it Tony who treated you wrong? No! I’m sorry about how Ross treated you guys, but none of that was legal under the Accords! It wasn’t! He’s serving the jail time so stop it already!” I bark out, with venom behind my statement.

“Ross is in jail?” Natasha asks, surprised by these news. I guess they didn’t see the news much since they were in hiding.

“Yes, he is. Tony brought you guys’ justice. Guess who had to rewrite the Accords word by word to satisfy you guys? Tony!” I shout out in the top of my lungs to they can get it through their thick skulls.

“Tony wrote the Accords, we didn…” I cut Sam off.

“Who has to deal with all the shit that you all do in the public? This includes the damn fight, the damn accidents you, Steve, fucking caused. Also, all the governments he had to talk to so that they could accept that damn Accords? Tony! He makes the calls, he’s the one who talks to the media, and he gets the backlash! Who makes the upgrades on your weapons? Tony! Who put a roof over your head, gave you food? Tony! This shit ain’t fucking free!” I add. Everyone stays silent, letting the words sink in.

“Clint, you are so damn lucky that Laura didn’t divorce your ass,” I finish. Clint is confused.

“What do you mean?” Clint asks.

“Let me show you to the Training Room,” I tell the others, ignoring his question. I take them to the Training Room. These assholes are so damn annoying. God, Tony doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. They don’t deserve any of this. They should be kicked out and the authorities should deal with them.

“Can you show us around? We don’t feel like training today. We want to get used to where things are,” Sam asks. Great.

**VISION**

I’m playing Chess calmly, relaxed with quietness but then that all ends when Rogue Avengers enters the room. They are looking around, trying to figure out where everything is at.

“Sorry to bother you, Vis. These idiots want to know where everything is at,” Rhodey comments.

“It’s alright, Colonel Rhodes,” I reply, ignoring Wanda.

“I can play,” Wanda offers sitting across. I stand up, wanting to leave the room.

“I don’t feel the need to play anymore,” I comment. Wanda frowns. The others leave the room, passing by so they don’t get in the conversation. Wanda should join them because I have no desire to speak to her.

“Vis, please. Don’t ignore me,” Wanda pleads.

“Please? I don’t comprehend how your brain works honestly, you throw me down floors and yet you want me to what…be your friend again? The media is right, they should fear you. I’m done trying to help you,” I comment. Wanda takes a step, her eyes watering.

“No, don’t say that. You always said…” I cut her off.

“I know what I said, I thought wrong. You proved me that already. Not only that, you are with the people who betrayed Mr. Stark. After everything he has done for you all, you are all ungrateful. Now would you please leave me be?” I snap with irritation. A tear slips down her cheek as she nods no. I’m going to leave the floor, but then she grabs my arm.

“Please, Vis. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, don’t leave me. I can’t lose you,” Wanda sobs.

“No, you aren’t sorry. You are sorry because no one is by your side. I tried to be there for you, yet you double crossed my trust in a snap of a finger. So, don’t say you’re sorry unless you really mean it,” I tell her with no sympathy. “And please let go of my arm, I won’t hesitate to fight back this time. I’m more prepared.” She slowly lets go, letting out more sobs. I leave the room.

**WANDA**

I watch Vision disappear from my sight as I’m left crying in despair. I’m alone, Vision is the only one who I really trusted, but I’m at fault. I broke his trust. I don’t want to do this without him. The look on his face: disappointment and anger, I never seen it before and it was directed at me. I shouldn’t have done what I done, but I can’t change the past. He hates me now. I hear footsteps. I look up, hoping its Vis but no it’s not. I see Rhodey.

“You ok? If you need space, you can head back to the floor and head to your room if you’d like,” Rhodey offers.

“I…I forgot where the floor was,” I admit, my voice breaking.

“I’ll show you. You guys wait here,” Rhodey tells the others.

“Don’t worry, Rhodey. We’ll be right here,” Scott assures. Rhodey just looks at them unsure, but then walks me to the floor.

**SAM**

Rhodey looks at us unsure and then walks away with Wanda. I look at his legs and feel the guilt hitting me again and again. I then turn to Steve.

“You lied about what happened in Siberia, what the fuck Steve?” I ask, irritated he lied to all of us.

“It wasn’t your business,” Steve replies. It wasn’t our business? Really, that’s what he thinks! Tony had to relive the truth about his parents. His own damn parents, that’s the most dreadful thing no one should have to go through. Not only that, Steve left him for dead. He didn’t look back; will he do that to us as well?

“Yes, it was!” Natasha snaps. “No wonder Tony is angry at you. He has every right. You knew, yet…you didn’t tell him?!”

“You are a damn hypocrite. You always say how you hate when teammates keep secrets. What do you call what you just did?” Clint comments.

“That’s different. I thought Tony would be happier without knowing,” Steve defends which is the dumbest excuse ever.

“No offense, Steve, but you aren’t God!” Scott argues. “You don’t get to choose for people.”

“Not only that, what bothers me most is that you left Tony to die,” I state aggravated. Is he really going to keep making up excuses?

“He was going to kill Bucky, I had to defend him…” I cut Steve off.

“Cut the bullshit, what really happened?!” I snap, impatient. He stays quiet.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, please show us the footage,” Natasha announces. Steve freezes. I know this is going to be bad. A hologram appears in front of us and the video appears. My stomach drops when we see the events that drop down. I felt so bad when Tony’s face is filled with hurt and betrayal. I see how Bucky and Steve ganged up on him.

“You hit him with the fucking goddamn shield! He could’ve fucking died!” Clint snaps.

“Steve, you are the one who is selfish and full of lies. You think you are a leader and almighty, but you don’t think sometimes,” I comment. His face drops. “We don’t think we should trust you until you’ve apologized to Tony and gain our trust.”

“Let’s be honest, this isn’t a team. A team sticks together, they are honest, and never leave each other behind. We didn’t do any of that. We need to bring this team back to the way it was,” Clint suggests.

“We could do team-bonding?” Scott suggests.

“Sounds like a plan,” Natasha replies. Rhodey then heads back.

“How’s Wanda?” I question curious. Wanda looked really heartbroken. I understand why Vision is angry at Wanda, he has every right. This shouldn’t have gone this far, us not being able to trust each other.

“She just needs her space. Plus she chose her room, hers is at the end of the hall on the right,” Rhodey advices and we nod.

“Thank you for giving us a tour. We’ll try to get used to it. I guess we should choose our rooms,” I suggest. Rhodey nods and walks away. We are all walking away, but then we hear, “Hey, dumbass.” We all turn and see Clint’s wife standing there, arms crossed.

“Wow, you all turned around. Well, it is true. All of you guys are dumbasses,” Laura comments with a glare.

“Laura…” Natasha starts but Laura nods no.

“Why didn’t you stop him, Natasha? You know what, don’t even talk to me,” Laura snaps. Clint smiles, ecstatic to see his wife again, he’s about to rush over to her, but she stops him.

“No, we need to talk!” Laura snaps. Yep, that is our cue to leave.

**CLINT**

Once we are alone, hell breaks loose. Laura slaps me across the face, her hand contacting with my cheek echoes throughout the room.

“What gives you the right to do this to us?” You can see anger blaring through her eyes. “You said that you were retired, but you took off to fight for a war you had no part in. You abandoned us, Clint! It’s as if we are your second choice. Is that we are to you? You didn’t think about me, Cooper, Lila, or your newborn son! We would have been suffering right now if it wasn’t for Tony!” I stay quiet, taking it all in. I really screwed up.

“I…was it true you wanted a divorce?” I ask. I need to know the truth.

“Yes, I did,” Laura replies without any hesitation. “I’m still debating about it.” I walk towards her so I can embrace her but she takes steps back not wanting to go anywhere near me. I stop and give her space.

“Tony talked me out of it. Even though, you mistreated him, he was still your damn friend. He didn’t just think of me, the kids, he also thought about you!” Laura utters in anger. I look down. Tony did that for me? Even when I talked shit, he still kept my family together.

“The place we were staying at got ambushed.” I’m about to comment and ask so many questions. “Tony saved us. After you left us alone, he had our house hacked with security. I didn’t know about that but I’m grateful for it. We could have died.” Laura stops about to cry thinking about it. “When he located the danger, he flew over there and saved us. He let us stay here. He got the children in schools, got them their supplies. He bought us clothes, anything we needed. Even when we refused, he still did it.” I owe him a huge apology and thank you. My god, he saved my family! I owe a lot to him, I have to repay him.

“Laura, I fucked up. I’m not going to lie, I did. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You are right; I should have left that shit alone. I shouldn’t have got in it, I should’ve been thinking but I didn’t. I was a dumbass, a huge one. Don’t you ever think you guys come second because that’s a lie; you will always be my number one. Please, don’t think about a divorce, please. You and the kids are my whole life. I’m begging Laura, please give me this chance,” I express, the sound of my voice is filled with plea. I can see Laura debating about it.

“You are going to work hard to gain our trust again, because we aren’t going to forgive you that easily,” Laura states with a stern tone. “You will say sorry to the kids, be there for them. Be a dad, Clint. You will say sorry to the public for all the drama you caused, so you won’t be labeled as a criminal to the public.” I nod right away, accepting all of them. I will do anything.

“AND, you will say sorry to Tony. He’s done so much, so much for us,” Laura adds. I nod again.

“I agree he has done so much for us. Even when I was an asshole, he still did this for us. I will apologize and I will do anything to gain you and the others trust back. Anything for you guys to stay,” I reply with sincerity. Laura gives a small smile.

“The kids are waiting for you,” Laura says. I hesitantly grab her hand, she nods giving permission. We intertwine our fingers, walking to the elevator to go see our children. When we are walking to the elevator, I see Tony on his tablet sighing as he’s typing something. I turn to tell Laura I’ll be right back, but she notices and nods her head. I then rush over to him.

“Hey, Stark!” I call out. He looks up. His face turns to irritation and exhaustion.

“Clint, I’m not in the mood for any…” I hug him tight and he tenses up in shock, not expecting that.

“Thank you, Tony. You saved my family and provide for them. Thank you, thank you so much. Also, I’m sorry for being an asshole. I was wrong, I know it. I shouldn’t have done what I done, you didn’t deserve that,” I speak out, meaning every word.

“It’s no problem really and don’t worry about it,” Tony replies. “Also, can we stop with the hugging?” I let go of him.

“Also, good job on the Accords. I was wrong, you are a damn genius. You are nothing like Ross, sorry for my comment earlier,” I add and then pat him on the shoulder with a grateful smile, and then rush back to Laura. I can’t wait to see my family.


	5. Peter's Visit

**PETER**

I walk into the school, excited to visit Mr. Stark. I’m not going to let anything ruin my day. I just want school to end already so I can be on my way already. I wonder how we are going to train. Doesn’t matter because I’m going to try my best to show Mr. Stark I can do this. I sit down next to Ned.

“Ready to go visit Mr. Stark?” Ned asks in a whisper voice.

“Yep, I just want this day to be over already,” I reply. I’m about to ramble but Ned then asks, “Ready to be eaten by Angeline?” I turn to him, giving him a confused look.

“Eaten, what do you mean? And that doesn’t sound right,” I respond, confused.

“You know eaten? Like she flirts with you and eyes you like you are a food,” Ned replies as if it’s obvious. I blush.

“No, she doesn’t,” I deny. “Plus it was her first day; she was probably making a first impression.”

“I bet because she sure did on you,” Ned comments. Boy, I was wrong. At lunch, I sit down setting down my lunch. Ned and I are talking about yesterday’s patrol and how cool it was. We are already planning tomorrow, but then MJ and Angeline walk over to our table. Angeline sits next to me, I freeze.

“Hi, cutie,” Angeline comments, winking at me. I blush, feeling my face heat up.

“H…hi, Angeline,” I murmur. MJ starts a conversation with her. I start to eat and have a side conversation with Ned about something else. A piece of food is on my chin, Angeline slowly wipes it away.

“Thank you,” I tell her.

“No problem,” Angeline says, kissing my cheek. She loves teasing me, that’s it. She just wants to see me blush.

“Hey, Penis! You sitting with your girlfriend? How much did you pay her? Or did you just lie about your Stark Internship? Let me guess, did you say you know Spiderman?” Flash comments. I sigh and just ignore him. Angeline glares at his direction.

“No, he didn’t pay me! And Penis, really? At least he has one, can’t say the same about you,” Angeline snaps back. Flash stays quiet, not saying anything back.

“Nice one!” MJ comments. They high five each other, laughing. Ned looks at me and points at is phone. My phone vibrates. I look.

**_I guess you have a girlfriend, haha- GuyInTheChair_ **

**_Shut up, not funny!_** I reply and hit send.

“So…um…Angeline, has MJ told you about decathlon team?” I ask with a timid smile. Angeline turns and nods yes.

“Yeah, she has but unfortunately I can’t make it. After school, my aunt never likes me to go anywhere after school,” Angeline responds with a low tone that I’m not used to hearing. Is the aunt that strict?

“Well, if you decide to join, we can give a few details,” I advise. Ned and I fill her in while MJ adds some of her opinions, trying to get Angeline to join. MJ even brings up topics that we are going to talk about next week’s meeting. We talk about the second law of thermodynamics and my god, Angeline is so smart. She talks about the System Properties of Thermodynamics.

“You are so smart,” I blurt out as I have my cheek lying on my hand, observing Angeline. My eyes widen in embarrassment. MJ holds in her laugh while Ned gives me the _Really, Bro?_ look. Angeline just smirks at me.

“Thank you, Pete. I have the brains and the looks are a bonus,” Angeline comments and gives me a wink.

When lunch ends, Angeline walks with me to our class.

“So, you have a Stark Internship?” Angeline then asks.

“Um, yeah. I just got it a couple months ago,” I reply, hesitantly. She doesn’t believe me, right? No one in this school believes except Ned, of course.

“That’s cool! I’m a huge fan of his work,” Angeline comments. I smile wide. She didn’t make fun of me like Flash does.

“Really?!” I ask. She nods yes.

“Yeah, I love inventing things and I got inspired by Mr. Stark,” Angeline replies.

“Same, I was inspired by him as well. What’s your favorite invention from him?” I respond. Angeline and I ramble about what our favorite inventions are. 

“So, how’s this class? Boring?” Angeline asks as we walk in.

“Yeah, kind of,” I admit. Angeline passes the teacher her schedule and tells her why she didn’t arrive yesterday.

“And can I sit next to Peter; he offered to help catch me up on what I missed?” Angeline asks. The teacher hesitates but then agrees. Angeline scoots her chair very close to me once we sit down.

Later, when we are in our last class together, the bell rings to let us know we can leave. I hurry it up so I can see Mr. Stark.

“See you tomorrow, sweet cheeks,” Angeline comments and kisses my cheek. She walks out.

“My god, that’s it. I won’t be able to make it through the whole school year,” I comment. If I have to deal with Angeline like this, I’m going to die. She keeps making me blush plus she’s so hot! I shake my head, remembering about Mr. Stark. I rush out and spot Happy parked in front of the school. He spots me and waves me to come over here. I head to the car, sitting in the back seat.

“Alright, kid. The boss is waiting for you. Got yours suit?” Happy asks as he starts driving.

“Yep, I got everything. When I mean everything, I mean the suit,” Peter replies.

“Alright, good. And you feeling ok, your cheeks are red?” Happy as he looks in the rearview mirror. I feel myself redden more.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just feeling warm,” I lie. The whole ride there, I ramble to Happy how excited how I am to train with Mr. Stark until he gets annoyed and decides to put the divider up. I get a text from Ned and it says: **_Sorry, sorry, sorry! She made me, I’m sorry!_**

My eyes widen in fear. Who is she? Did Ned tell someone about me being Spiderman? No, he wouldn’t. I trust Ned; he wouldn’t do anything like that. I then get another text from an unknown number: **_Hi, sweetcheeks;)_**

My face reddens all over again. Ned gave her my number! I…no, I’m going to embarrass myself left and right. Well, I can’t just leave her hanging, I have to text back.

 ** _Hey, Angeline_** , I reply. I save her number and put her as Angeline but with a blushing face since she always makes me blush.

 ** _Whatcha doing?_** Angeline responds back.

 ** _Stark Intern,_** I reply.

**_Oh, ok. I’ll leave you alone and let you work. Text me when you finish, ok?_ **

Without thinking, I respond, **_Of course, babe_**

I push the send button and I gasp, nodding no.

“No, no, no!” I plead, wanting to stop it from sending, but no I failed. She’s going to laugh at me or not want to text me anymore. She **texts** me back a wink face: **_;)_**

I smile. The car finally stops, I turn noticing we are at the Avengers Facility. I exit the car, almost falling in the process. I mean I can’t help it; I’m going to be training with Tony Stark! I rush inside, heading straight for the elevator ignoring Happy’s comments.

“Where to, Mr. Parker?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asks.

“Wherever Mr. Stark is,” I reply and then the elevator starts moving. I’m practically jumping up and down in excitement. _You can do this Peter!_ I think to myself. The elevator comes to a stop. I notice I’m at the workshop, THE workshop. I walk out, hesitantly.

“I informed, Master Stark of your presence,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs.

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” I reply thankfully and see Mr. Stark walking to the door.

 He opens the door with smile. “Hey, Underoos!” Mr. Stark calls.

“Hi, Mr. Stark. I’m ready for training!” I tell him.

“You want to dress in your suit now, there’s a restroom right around that corner,” Mr. Stark advices. “And enough with the ‘Mr. Stark,’ call me Tony.” I nod ok shyly. “Also, I have some news but I’ll tell you right after you change.”  I nod ok. I change right away, not wanting to keep Mr. Stark waiting. I put my mask and rush out, leaving my backpack there.

“Ready, Mr. Stark!” I announce.

“Alright, let’s get going and what’d I tell you about the Mr. Stark?” he asks and I duck my head in embarrassment. He pats my back as we head inside the elevator. F.R.I.D.AY knows where we want to head so the elevator starts moving.

“It’s alright, but do try to get used to Tony,” Mr. Stark advices. I nod ok.

“So, what’s the news?” I ask.

“Oh, right! The Rogue Avengers are back,” Mr. Stark replies as it isn’t shocking. My eyes widen.

“Wait, what?!” I question in shock. “When was this?!”

“Yesterday and I think they might be in the training room but don’t worry, you aren’t going anywhere near them,” Mr. Stark assures. “Plus Rhodey and Vision will be there.” I nod feeling a little relaxed.

 “I’d be star-struck, Mr. Stark but after they betrayed you, I’m really not,” I comment. Before Mr. Stark can say anything, the elevator opens. I see the Rogue Avengers training. We walk out. Black Widow is with Hawkeye in combat training. Captain America is hitting the punching bag. Scarlet Witch is just sitting, watching from afar as the others train.  Ant Man and Falcon is running laps. I’m pretty such that’s Ant Man because everyone I fought at Germany I see here except the guy who turned all big, and he’s the only guy new here. Wait, are they running laps? Why don’t they have workout clothes? Ant Man looks like he’s running for his life and Falcon looks like he’s going to kill someone. They are now near us, heading our way.

“Scott, I’m going to fucking kill you! Give it back!” Falcon snaps as they run past us. “You don’t have your damn suit on this time, I’m going to smoosh you like a damn ant!” Yep, that’s Ant Man.

“Hey, Spidey!” Ant Man calls out as he runs away. I turn to Mr. Stark.

“It’s normal,” Mr. Stark comments.

Vision and War Machine walk in from the other side of the room.

“Oh my god, it’s War Machine!” I whisper, ecstatically hitting Mr. Stark’s arm.

“Take it easy kid,” Mr. Stark advices. Everyone stops when they notice that we have entered the room. We ignore them and walk over to War Machine and to Vision. Everyone goes back to what they are doing but you can tell they are still looking to check what’s happening.

“Hey, Tony talks so much about you,” War Machine comments sticking his hand out so I can shake it.

“Really?! Wow, hi War Machine! I mean Mr. Colonel Rhodes, it’s so nice to meet you,” I state, shake his hand frantically. Mr. Stark has to pull my hand away.

“Yes, he has. He states you make him have heart problems I believe,” Vision corrects as he shakes my hand. I shake his hand, excitedly. Vision looks down, noticing I haven’t stopped shaking it.

“Underoos relax,” Mr. Stark says, pulling my hand away once again.

“Please, call me Rhodey,” War Machine tells me.

“Sure thing, Mr. Rhodes,” I reply.

“This kid, wow!” Mr. Stark comments, shaking his head. “Anyway, let’s start with the training.” Vision and I are start hand-to-hand combat. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes look from afar. I try my best to impress Mr. Stark but I’m getting my ass handed to me. Well, it is training and I learn. Vision gives me small advice as we keep practicing.

“Remind yourself to exhale sharply with every punch,” Vision instructs as I try to land a punch. “Every punch should have a breath. Why? Because this makes you faster and more powerful. However, this also helps you relax and save energy while also helping you establish a rhythm.” I nod in response. Our practice ends. I thank Vision repeatedly.

“No problem. I’m happy to assist in anyway,” Vision replies. I feel my Spidey-Senses tingling. I turn and see Scarlet Witch heading Vision’s direction as if she wants to talk to him. Vision just nods no and then leaves. Ok...awkward.

“Alright, ready to learn how to block objects heading your way?” Mr. Rhodes asks.

“We can practice that tomorrow. Want some water, Underoos?” Tony asks and I nod yes, taking deep breaths. Wow, that was a workout! Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes show me to the break room. Mr. Stark passes me a water bottle. I feel the coldness of it; I can’t wait to drink it. I lift my mask up a little and drink the whole bottle, feeling much better.

“Underoos, have you eaten?” Mr. Stark asks and I nod no as I put the bottle down.

“No more training today, alright?” Mr. Stark states.

 “Ok, but how was I earlier Mr. Stark? Was I ok?” I then ask, wanting to know if I was good.

“You did good, Underoos,” Mr. Stark assures, patting me on the back. I smile wide. I put a little part of my mask back down. I see Black Widow and Hawkeye walking pass us. I get close to Mr. Stark protectively.

“Nice work out, Spiderman,” Hawkeye comments with thumbs up.

“Thanks,” I reply, not sure what else to say. Hawkeye checks the time.

“Oh, the kids are here from school! I have to go, I’m going to go help them with their homework,” Hawkeye states ecstatic and rushes out.

“If you need any training from any of us, just let us know,” Black Widow advices and I nod. We head straight to the elevator.

“Alright, let’s go. You want to take a shower now or do you just want to change right away?” Mr. Stark asks as the elevator moves.

“I’ll take a shower when I get home. I just want to eat,” I reply, honestly.

“Alright, well you go change back to your clothes because you are not getting food crumbs on my suit,” Mr. Stark retorts.

“But Mr. Stark…secret identity,” I whisper. Mr. Stark rolls his eyes playfully.

“Alright, alright. Change and I’ll bring the food down to you. Sandwiches?” Mr. Stark bargains and I nod in agreement. “And you are taking a shower. There is a shower in the restroom so no excuses.”

“Ok, Mr. Stark,” I mumble, giving in. Mr. Rhodes laughs.

“What?” Mr. Stark and I ask, but Mr. Rhodes just shakes his head refusing to tell us. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes stop on one floor and then I’m alone to head to the workshop to shower and to change into my original clothes.

**TONY**

I’m making sandwiches for the kid and me, when I see Rhodey still chuckling on the side.

“Alright, Mr. Giggles, why are you laughing?” I question, curiously as I set a sandwich on the plate for Peter.

“You are such a dad,” Rhodey comments, making me freeze up. Rhodey notices.

“Tones, I meant you are acting like a dad to Peter. You make sure he eats, he has his breaks…man, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that,” Rhodey rambles. I just shake my head.

“It..it’s fine, really. I just…my dad instincts just kick in,” I reply with a forced smile.

“Well, I’m glad you are distracting yourself,” Rhodey rephrases.

“Boss, Ms. Romanov is heading up to see you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces. I sigh, getting frustrated already. What else are they going to complain about? The calls I made were fucking tiring and what sucks is I’m not done since they don’t approve of them back. Rhodey can sense my annoyance.

“If she has something to say, I’m here,” Rhodey assures. I give him a small, grateful smile. Natasha walks in.

“Hey, Tony. I need to talk to you about something,” Natasha tells me.

“I’m all ears,” I mumble while putting the ingredients, I took out to make a sandwich, back in the fridge.

“Well, we were all thinking of team bonding. We know we haven’t been a team lately and we know what fucking Rogers did to you…” I slam the fridge.

“What the fuck do you mean you know?” I question, curious.

“Rogers kept trying to lie and we just asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to show us the footage, we saw. Tony, I swear, we had no idea Steve did that…” I wave my hand, waving the pity.

“Well at least the truth is out now,” I comment.

“Well, we were thinking of team bonding tonight. What do you say? We need to work together like a team once again,” Natasha advices.

“Yeah, we would have stayed a team if Rogers haven’t fucked up,” I retort, annoyed. “But...I don’t know it depends on the fucking work I still have today.”

“What work…I thought Pepper was running the company?” Natasha questions. Rhodey looks at Natasha, trying to give her a hint, but she doesn’t get it.

“Not the Stark Industries work, the Accords work. Unfortunately, they refuse to take you guys back. Now if you excuse me, I have a matter to attend to. Just tell F.R.I.D.A.Y the time of the bond and I’ll let you know if I can make it,” I reply and head down to the workshop. The elevator opens and I see Peter setting his backpack on a chair and looking around in awe. I enter the workshop and announce, “I got us some food!” Peter jumps up in shock.

“Damn, you nearly stuck yourself to the ceiling,” I comment with a laugh, putting the tray down. “Anyway, let’s eat since we want to keep your identity a hush-hush.” We sit down and start eating until Peter decides to break the silence.

“How’s everything going, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks. I shrug my shoulders.

“Good,” I reply. Peter sighs, annoyed. Was that the wrong answer?

“I’m serious, how’s everything going? How are you? Be honest,” Peter rephrases. I’m shocked because no one has really asked me that.

“Fine,” I lie but Peter glares at me a little disappointed.

“Mr. Stark, I said be honest,” Peter tells me. I take a deep breath.

“Angry, sad, stressed,” I simply reply.

“Go on. I’m listening,” Peter says as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Kid, you don’t need to listen to my stupid life,” I retort.

“I know I don’t need to, but I want to,” Peter argues. I roll my eyes but I can tell he’s not going to back down.

“I’m angry because those…people that I used to call friends think they didn’t do wrong. They think they can come back and everything is well. They…probably still think I’m to blame. I’m sad because…that’s for another story I can tell another day. I’m stressed because I have so many people from United Nations on my ass saying I’m stupid, an idiot for letting the rogues come back. I keep arguing with them and I’m going nowhere,” I confess. It’s silent for a while but I feel arms around me. I tense up knowing Peter is hugging me.

“I’m hugging you, deal with it,” Peter mumbles, I hug back.

“Thanks, kid,” I tell him.

“I’m on your side, don’t forget you aren’t alone,” Peter advices.

Before I can respond, F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupts us, “Colonel Rhodes is on his way down.” I don’t feel arms around me anymore. I turn to the kid saying, “Rhodey is coming so you…” I see Peter running without even looking where he is going. He bumps into a table and falls with a grunt. I cover my mouth, trying not laugh.

“Try not to hurt yourself, kiddo,” I comment. Peter gets up and rushes to the restroom to hide. Rhodey then walks in.

“Where’s Spider-man?” Rhodey questions.

“Secret Identity,” I simply reply.

“Right, right. The assholes are looking for you asking if you are going to the stupid team bonding? Natasha told me the time, figured I’d tell you,” Rhodey replies. “It’s at 7.”

“What time is it now?” I question.

“5,” Rhodey says. I sigh and nod no.

“Don’t even bother, I’m not going. You can tell them if you want, I’m just not going to show up. I still have to fucking clean up their damn mess,” I snap in annoyance. Rhodey nods, understanding.

“I’m not going to say anything. They don’t bother you telling you stuff, so why should we bother telling them shit,” Rhodey retorts. I smirk. He then leaves.

“Peter, it’s safe,” I assure. He heads out.

“That was close,” Peter sighs in relief and sits back on his chair. Peter looks over my shoulder in curiousness. I turn and see the picture of my two favorite girls. I put it away before he can see the whole picture.

“What was it?” Peter questions, curious why I didn’t let him see it.

“Because! I mean…because,” I blurt out. Peter nods, leaving as that.

“Anyway, Mr. Stark I got to get going. I have homework to do plus don’t want to worry Aunt May,” Peter tells me.

“Ok, kid. Tomorrow, training?” I reply.

“Yep but then we have to do some scheduling because next week is decathlon practice and MJ will have my head if I don’t go,” Peter advices.

“We’ll talk about it more tomorrow,” I assure and he nods before rushing out with his backpack. He then heads back. I look at him confused.

“What?” I question confused.

“I forgot, the rogues are upstairs so I really need to sneak out,” Peter reminds.

“Alright, I’ll call Happy,” I reply. “And F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Are the assholes distracted?” I ask.

“If you are referring to the Rogue Avengers, yes they are distracted. They are all separately doing their own thing, no one will spot Peter. If they try to leave a room, I’ll lock it down and tell them it’s for security purposes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y reports.

“Nice job, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” I state impressed.

“Thank you, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies pleased with herself. Peter then leaves. I then head back where there are more calls to deal with. Hours pass or I feel like hours go pass with all these phone calls. I slam my phone down, pissed. My mind wanders to Angeline and Mia. Angeline would be fifteen by now, Mia…oh Mia. I feel my chest tighten. No, no, no! Not right now! My vision starts to go blurry. Vision appears in front of me.

**VISION**

I’m reading a book, at peace at the peace and quiet at night.

“Vision!” F.R.I.D.A.Y calls out. I look up in alert. “Master Stark is in distress!” I rush out, straight to the office. I will not let him down again. I see Mr. Stark having trouble breathing, his hands shaking. I carefully approach him.

“Mr. Stark,” I call out. He doesn’t pay attention. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder, he gasps looking at me.

“Focus on me and breath in and out,” I instruct and Mr. Stark obeys. I stay by his side until he’s finally calm. He then pulls back, taking deep breaths.

“Thanks, Vision. You can go now,” Mr. Stark states, I can hear embarrassment in his voice.

“Mr. Stark, there’s nothing wrong with panic attacks. Don’t be ashamed of getting help because you aren’t alone,” I inform. Mr. Stark just nods his head, not really listening. I’m about to leave.

“Thanks again. You didn’t have to,” Mr. Stark mumbles.

“It’s no problem. I will not let you down again, Mr. Stark,” I reply. He looks up confused.

“Again?” Mr. Stark asks, confused.

“It is my fault that I let Colonel Rhodes fall, I’m the reason he has paralysis. I won’t be distracted again, I won’t let you down ever again. I do apologize for what happened that day,” I explain. Mr. Stark looks at me in shock. Before he can respond, I continue, “You are my creator and I’m grateful. I just want you to know that…memories have been coming back to me. J.A.R.V.I.S’ memories and even though I’m someone entirely different, I’m still him. I know about Mia and Angeline.” Mr. Stark freezes. “It’s ok, Mr. Stark. I’m here and I know that you are grieving and suffered through so much. Please, do consider of letting people in. Don’t hide or push people away, it’s not healthy. I want you to be healthy because I do care for you, Mr. Stark.” He nods and gives me a small smile. Before I can leave the room, I have a tiny flashback of small Angeline.

_“J.A.R.V.I.S, do you have the lights dimmed down?” Mr. Stark asks in excitement._

_“Yes, sir,” I report. I see Mr. Stark with Mrs. Stark and young Angeline. Mia is smiling wide by Mr. Stark’s side. Angeline has her eyes covered._

_“Daddy, mommy, can I see now?” Angeline asks. Mr. Stark chuckles._

_“Yes, princess,” Mr. Stark replies._

_“It’s so dark,” Angeline comments._

_“Now J.A.R.V.I.S,” Mr. Stark tells me. The lights brightens the lab and there’s an area just made for Angeline. Angeline smiles wide and gasps in awe. She starts to jump up and down. She hugs her parents._

_“Daddy, mommy, thank you!” Angeline squeals._

_“Thank daddy, he made it just for you,” Mia says with a smile. Angeline hugs her Mr. Stark tightly._

_“Thank you, daddy!” Angeline squeals. She then runs over to her lab area. DUM-E following Angeline beeping in happiness._

_“I’m glad she likes it, I just want to make her happy and proud,” Mr. Stark whispers. Mia frowns, looking at Tony._

_“Tony, since the day she was born, she’d always loved you, she still does. Don’t you ever think you never make her happy. What is she always excited to do? Go to the lab to work with her daddy. Who does she always wait for when you are at work? You. She loves you, Tony. We both do.”_

I turn to Mr. Stark. “Your daughter would be so proud of what you’ve accomplished,” I comment and then leave the room.


	6. Meeting

**TONY**

**A Couple Weeks Pass**

Everyone is all scattered in the lounge doing their own thing. Rhodey insisted that I go to their floor to show them that they hadn’t taken over my life plus this is my place.

“Mr. Stark?” I hear. I look up from my tablet. I see Scott.

“Call me Tony please. Mr. Stark reminds me of my father,” I reply, getting angry just thinking of him.

“Is there any chance I can see my daughter?” Scott asks. I sigh.

“Scott, I know you want to but the public still sees you as a criminal and I’m doing my best trying to get the United Nations to give you all chance,” I reason. Scott sighs and nods. Bruce walks in.

“Tony, I have this idea for…” Bruce gets cut off.

“Sir, one of the United Nations Council’s wish to speak with you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices. I sigh. I feel everyone staring at me. I take a deep breath, trying to get ready for the insults and yelling.

“Tell the Council I will talk to them, let me just get into my office….” Natasha steps in.

“Tony, it’s ok. Talk to them here,” Natasha instructs. I hesitate.

“Answer, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” I request. One of the Council’s bops up, not pleased. The same asshole who keeps insulting me left and right.

“Council, what can I….” He cuts me off.

“Cut the bullshit, Stark! I don’t understand the reason why you keep defending your so called “friends.” They committed so many crimes and they need to pay for what they’ve done. Including that…Scarlet Witch! She needs to go!” he snaps. Wanda frowns. “Everything she does, trouble follows. Not only that, she doesn’t even know how to control her powers. Remember she killed in Lagos! Plus she worked for HYDRA; she’s not to be trusted!”

“Can you really blame her?! She was captivated by HYDRA, yes I know she volunteered but they fed her lies. You know how HYDRA works. HYDRA didn’t train her at all. Her parents died and then her brother. Wanda can’t control her emotions which caused her to make rash decisions. Give her a chance, everyone makes mistakes,” I argue. He keeps throwing each and every avenger’s crimes in my face. I keep defending them. Another Council bops up.

“Wait, I was talking to one, I don’t need more than one…” They start shouting even more. Then, they mention Scott.

“These crimes need to be lifted. Let the public give them a chance. Mr. Lang deserves to see his daughter,” I retort.

“He should’ve thought about his daughter when he made these crimes!” one of them hisses out.

“Do you have family? I did and I wish I can see them every single damn day! Yes, I know he made a mistake, but don’t take his daughter away!” I snap.

“What do you mean you have family? You don’t have a family,” one of them comments. I freeze. I take a deep breath, remembering the others are watching.  Rhodey and Vision look at me in concern, knowing this question is sensitive for me. The exploding jet bops up in my head. I feel my chest tightening. I fall down to my knees, trying to breath. They all rush towards me. This is when Natasha steps in.

“If you have a problem with us, tell us. Yes, we made our damn mistakes. If you want us to say it to the public, we will. Don’t try to attack Tony, yes he had a family. Mother and Father, did you forget that they died or what?!” Natasha snaps back. Bruce advices me to breath and I try to.

“We will do anything to gain your guy’s trust,” Steve adds.

“Tomorrow afternoon, fly out to Vienna. We want all  of you there to admit your crimes!” they snap and hang up. Steve and Natasha then turn towards me.

“My god Tony. You don’t need to deal with those assholes. They are idiots, don’t listen to them,” Natasha tells me.

“Yes, don’t listen to them. Their insults are ridiculous, but we are grateful for you defending us,” Steve advices. I just nod.

“I think it’s time for Tony to rest,” Bruce informs. I start heading out when Scott stops me.

“Mr. St…Tony, thank you. I’m serious thank you,” Scott tells me. I nod, not wanting to talk, and then head out.

**BRUCE**

“I can’t believe those bastards!” Clint snaps. Before anyone can continue, Laura walks in with the kids.

“I’ll catch you guys later and inform my wife about tomorrow’s meeting,” Clint says and walks to his family.

“You won’t believe what happened…” Clint trails off to his wife as they leave to their floor.

“They fucking think they know everything!” Sam says annoyed.

“These past weeks, months…he’s been dealing with them?” Natasha asks.

“Yep, all your dumbass acts Tony dealt with. He’s been getting so much crap,” Rhodey hisses.

“He…he defended us,” Steve says in shock.

“Yep, even though you nearly killed him, he still helped. Surprising right?” I comment with attitude. Steve looks down ashamed.

“I…I didn’t think all of our acts we did were bad but when they listed each and every thing one of us did without permission or thought, we…we fucked up,” Scott admits.

“I…I’m touched he defended me, us. We will make this right,” Wanda promises.

“Everyone just get your damn stuff ready for tomorrow. We are going to Vienna!” Rhodey snaps.

“And please don’t bother Tony. He’s already stressed enough!” I add. They all nod and rush to their rooms to get their bags ready, but Natasha walks towards me. I sigh, not in the mood.

“What?” I ask, annoyed.

“Bruce, I…I missed you when you disappeared. Please, I just want to talk without arguing,” Natasha replies.

“I would but I didn’t think you were disloyal. Yes, I heard what you did, you betrayed Tony when he trusted you. You still let Steve go after he made selfish and foolish acts!” I retort.

“I know I made the wrong decision now that I look back at it. I honestly thought what I did was right because Steve and I were friends. Now that I know what Steve did, he’s not really a friend, and what’s Tony done for me, us, I was wrong but I can’t change the past,” Natasha confesses. “What can I do for me and you can talk or be the same? My feelings for you haven’t changed.”

“Mine adjusted a little. I just want you to gain our trust, prove to me and us that you are loyal. If you do that, we can talk about our relationship,” I tell her. Natasha face falls but nods ok, understanding. It’s quiet for a while.

“If you were here, would you have signed?” Natasha then asks.

“Yes, not because of fucking Ross. Yes, I despise him and thank god, he’s arrested, but the United Nations were asking for the people. The people who have families, children…I would have done it for them,” I state sternly. Natasha kisses my cheek and whispers, “I will gain everyone’s trust back. I won’t let you down.” She then heads to her room to pack.

**PETER**

Angeline has her arm around my shoulder as we are at lunch, I’m not going to lie…I’m not uncomfortable, I love it. Ned rushes in with his phone. Ned is talking about Mr. Stark and the avengers, they apologized to the public. I knew about it because Mr. Stark informed me he might be gone for a few days because of this meeting.

Ned plays the video:

**“We all signed the Accords because we realized we were wrong. I know that you all wanted to be at ease and to know that we were by your side and we let you down,” Steve acknowledges.**

**“I know we don’t deserve a chance but everyone makes their mistakes where they learn from them. Yes, we did learn from them because we can see that you don’t see as your heroes but as criminals which we don’t want,” Natasha informs.**

**“We love defending you citizens because we know what’s right. We don’t want any of you to fear us,” Sam adds.**

**“I…I know that most of you all fear me but I will do anything…anything for that to end. I will train my hardest; make sure my powers are in order because I mean no harm. I won’t let you down, I promise,” Wanda says but it sounds like she’s pleading to the public.**

**“I made a lot of mistakes in my life but…I just want to go back to the people I love. I thought what I did was right but the next thing I know, it blows up on my face. I just want to do right by your guy’s side, I know you might not trust us but please just give us this chance,” Scott begs.**

**“Avengers are a team, a family where we fight by each other’s side to protect citizens. And this whole mishap months ago…we practically owe it to Stark, Stark has been listening to your voices and pleads for help. We will make this right,” Clint instructs. Mr. Stark looks at him in shock. Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Banner pat him in the back with a proud smile.**

Ned then stops the video.

“Wow that was very proper of them to do. I hope the public forgives them,” Angeline comments.

“Finally, they see that their acts were idiotic and foolish,” MJ adds.

“True, true. They kept pushing it away as if it was nothing,” Angeline agrees.

“That is true. I was disappointed when I heard what happened,” Ned chips in.

“Yeah, it was disappointing. They kept acting all high and mighty. Glad that’s over,” I include.

“But that’s cool that Mr. Stark was the one who listened to us citizens,” Angeline praises with a proud smile.

“Yeah, he is very honorable to do that. He wanted to show that he’s there for us,” I agree. The bell rings letting us know it’s time to go to class.

“See you at decathlon practice today, better not be late or miss it!” MJ warns.

“We won’t,” Ned and I tell her. Angeline frowns. As me and Angeline head to our class, I ask her, “What’s wrong?”

“I really want to join decathlon,” Angeline admits. I smile wide.

“Then do it! It’ll be so cool if you do!” I convince.

“Really? It’s just my aunt…it’s complicated,” Angeline replies.

“Well, it’ll be an honor to have an intelligent pretty lady joining,” I blurt out. Great, just great! Angeline smiles and kisses my cheek, I blush.

**ANGELINE**

I head home…which I despise. I close the door and see my Aunt Sophia counting money.

“You are going to the store in a couple of minutes, so don’t get comfortable,” she snaps. I nod ok before putting my backpack down in my room. I head to her and tell her, “So, Aunt Sophia.” She rolls her eyes.

“What!?” she asks, annoyed.

“There’s this after school program called Decathlon team…” she cuts me off.

“No,” Aunt Sophia says.

“But…I’ll be out of your hair; an extra couple of hours not dealing with me. You always say I’m in your way, now I won’t be as much,” I advise. Aunt Sophia thinks for a minute.

“Fine, I don’t have to hear your damn voice or see you…fine with me,” she decides. I nod with a wide smile. I’m about to walk away but then a harsh grip around my arm stops me. I wince in pain. “If you are lying to me, I’ll find out.” I nod, knowing there’s going to be a handprint tomorrow.

“Ok, I know. I’m not lying! Please, let go!” I plead and she does. I know I don’t have to deal with this but she’s family and I don’t have any other family.

**TONY**

“Let’s all hear it for Tony!” Clint shouts as we are in the jet flying back home. Everyone cheers.  I roll my eyes playfully.

“No, hear it to you guys. I’m pretty sure you buttered up the whole citizens,” I reply.

“Tony, give yourself credit. If it wasn’t for you, we’d be locked up,” Natasha argues.

“Yes, now there’s a chance that I can finally go home because of you,” Scott says gratefully.

“When it’s decided that you are no longer criminals, I will have a jet fly you out home,” I tell him.

“Thank you, Tony. Thank you so much,” Scott tells me and hugs me tight.

“Ok, let’s not get emotional,” I tell him. Scott pulls away, patting my back.

“Tony, come on. They are right; you defended us left and right. We are grateful for everything,” Steve says. I nod, not expecting that from him.

“Mr. Stark, you are a hero and I know that your _family_ will be proud,” Vision adds emphasizing on the word family. I tense up. Rhodey pats my back.

“Yeah, Tones. You are a hero and you’ve done so much and worked so hard. Now they can lay off your back saying how the public doesn’t like them. It went great,” Rhodey adds.

“Now I want you stress free, Tony. I’m serious,” Bruce instructs. I chuckle.

“Ok, Brucie-bear,” I reply. Everything is ok for now, but knowing those councils they are going to find something to complain about.


	7. Advice

**PETER**

**Couple Days Pass**

Angeline has joined the team and man are we great! Flash used to tease me decathlon practice because that was the only chance he got where he wasn’t called out by Angeline. Now that Angeline also joined, he no longer teases me. No more Flash! I’m glad that Angeline joined, she’s so smart. Once practice ends, I get a text.

**Mr. Stark:**

_Wanna come over, just came back from Vienna a while ago and don’t have work piled on me._

I frown because me and Ned were going to hang out and go patrolling. I don’t want to bail on him.

**Me:**

_I was going to hang out with Ned today_

**Mr. Stark:**

  _He can come to if he wants. If any of your friends want to come over, they can_

**Me:**

_Thank you, thank you Mr. Stark!_

**Mr. Stark:**

_What did I tell you about Mr. Stark?? And no problem, kid. See you in a little_

I rush over to Ned and tell him the news. His eyes widen.

“Seriously! Yes, am I going to meet _the_ Mr. Stark and Avengers. Do you think we can test out their gear, it’d be so awesome to see how it works!” Ned rambles.

“Depends if they let you,” I reply honestly. I see Angeline grabbing her backpack. “Be right back, Ned.” I head to Angeline.

“Hey, Angeline,” I say.

“Hey, Peter-Pie,” Angeline replies. I blush, why does she always have to make me blush.

“Well, um…Mr. Stark invited me and my…friends to come over. What do you say? Wanna come, it’ll be so fun!” I tell her. She smiles wide.

“Yes, that would be fun! I want…wait...I can’t,” Angeline replies with a frown.

“Why not?” I ask, disappointed.

“My aunt hates Mr. Stark, if she knows I went over there…I’ll be screwed,” Angeline mumbles. My eye catches a red handprint under her jacket. I grab her arm gently. She’s confused. I pull up her sleeve and Angeline pulls it back down.

“Angeline…” Angeline cuts me off.

“Relax, it’s nothing. I was wrestling and the person gripped my arm too hard. I swear,” Angeline assures me but it feels like a lie to me. I don’t believe it.

“Ok, would you like me to walk you home before I head out?” I ask. She kisses my cheek.

“No, you go have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she tells me and then leaves.

~

Ned and I are at Mr. Stark’s lab. I’m trying so hard not to laugh because of Ned asking Mr. Stark a million questions. Mr. Stark looks at me in shock and mouths: Wow. However, he doesn’t tease Ned. He answers his questions kindly and patiently. I decided to text Angeline.

**Me:**

_Hey:)_

**Angeline:**

_Hey, sweetie. How’s everything?_

**Me:**

_Good, just wish you were here_

Please, don’t find it weird! Please!

**Angeline:**

_So cute! I wish I was there to but my dumb aunt won’t let me:( But next time, I will come. I swear even if she does say no. I don’t want my baby sad_

I smile wide.

“Ok, who is the girl?” Mr. Stark asks. I look up, shocked.

“What…what girl? There’s no girl,” I lie and Mr. Stark just rolls his eyes.

“Come on, kid. Someone is making you smile like its Christmas. Now, who is the girl?” Mr. Stark questions again.

“Oh, he’s texting An….” I cut him off, shushing him.

“Ned!” I hiss and Ned just rolls his eyes.

“Well, there is a girl and she’s so…way out of my league,” I reply. “Honestly.” Mr. Stark laughs.

“Like the Liz girl?” Mr. Stark asks.

“She’s way better. She compliments me all the time and I turn red as a tomato,” I complain, covering my face in embarrassment. “And she has me in practically half my classes so I will embarrass myself all the time. Not to mention she joined the decathlon team.”

“Compliment, do you mean flirt?” Mr. Stark asks, confused.

“Yes, but he says she’s just being nice,” Ned replies annoyed.

“She is! She’s just being respectful,” I defend. Ned and Mr. Stark look at each other, and then laugh.

“Wow, thanks guys,” I mumble. They slowly stop.

“Come on, Peter! She eyes you like you are food and flirts with you every day,” Ned tells me. “Plus she likes your nerdy side; she doesn’t make fun of you when you talk about the Stark Internship.”

“You have to ask her out, Peter. If she’s really interested in you, you have to ask her out. Don’t ever let a woman slip out of your hands because you will regret it. Someone who likes you for you and makes you smile, brightening your day…those are high standards,” Mr. Stark advices.

“Well…I don’t know how,” I say embarrassed.

“We’ll practice. Now stand up and Ned will be the girl,” Mr. Stark informs.

“Wait, why do I have to be the girl?” Ned asks.

“I’m practicing!” I argue. Mr. Stark just rolls his eyes.

“No fussing around, come on,” Mr. Stark tells us. We nod ok. “Alright, now go.”

“Hey…how’s your day going?” I ask.

“Good, Peter-pie,” Ned says in a high-pitched voice. Mr. Stark bursts out laughing. I blush hard.

“Ned!” I hiss.

“What, she called you that today! You think I didn’t hear you two when you were a couple of feet away!” Ned defends.

“I like this girl! Peter-pie, classic!” Mr. Stark comments. “Alright, alright! Let’s continue.”

“That’s good to hear. Um....nice weather am I right?” I add.

“Nice weather?” Mr. Stark repeats.

“I don’t know…what else do I say?” I ask.

“First, compliment her outfit. I get you are trying to compliment her. Even if she is wearing sweats or she’s not wearing a decent outfit, tell her she knows how to wear it. Then, say...what are your plans on Friday or pick whatever day. If she says nothing, go like wow same here. It’ll be cool if we get together sometime,” Mr. Stark informs.

“Mr. Stark, I’m not cool like you. I will stutter throughout that whole statement and question!” I reply, unsure.

“Ned says she likes you for you. If you do stutter, there’s nothing wrong with it. It shows her that she makes you nervous which means that she’ll know that you like her,” Mr. Stark assures. I sigh and nod ok.

**THE NEXT DAY**

“Mr. Stark is so awesome. It’s so cool that he got me to try out the gauntlet! I never thought that day would come! I just want to thank you for being my best friend and letting me partake in this with you!” Ned rambles.

“Of course, Ned. I’m glad you are part of this journey because honestly I wouldn’t know anyone else as cool as you,” I reply. Ned smiles and we continue talking about Mr. Stark. I listen and add comments agreeing that Mr. Stark is awesome. I then spot Angeline at lunch. She sees me and smiles, sitting by my side. Ned kicks my leg, giving me the hint.

“Hey, Angeline,” I say with nervousness.

“Hey, Peter-pie,” Angeline says kissing my cheek. I blush. Compliment her outfit! No, I can’t. She’ll just tease me. Come on, Peter.

“That’s a…um…nice outfit,” I comment. MJ and Ned look at each other, then give me a thumbs up with a smirk.

“Aw, thank you,” she replies.

“Yeah, you do know how to wear it,” I add. “So…uh…what’s your plan this weekend?”

“Well, nothing,” Angeline replies, her hand going on my thigh. Shit! Was not expecting that…who am I kidding? Yes I was, she’s always handsy on me which I like secretly.

“Gre…great, me either. How…no…I mean…wow same…same here. Would you….I mean you don’t have to…” Angeline cuts me off, kissing my cheek.

“Yes, I would. Friday at six?” Angeline says.

“Yes!” I reply right away. “I mean….yeah.” Angeline smiles, holding my hand.

~

“Aunt May! Aunt May!” I call out. She looks up from her work. “You have to help me.”

“What’s wrong?” she asks, worried.

“I…I have a date on Friday,” I reply. Aunt May smiles wide and hugs me.

“Peter, that’s great!” May comments as she pulls away.

“But where…where do I take her? Do I take her to the movies?” I question.

“No, movies are a bad way to start a date. How are you two going to talk if you are all stuck in the theater forced to be quiet. It’s awkward,” May replies. “Take her out to a restaurant.”

“Ok, but what restaurant? I don’t have the money for it and I’m not letting you pay for this. I’ll think of something. I have a little bit of money. How does ice cream sound?” I suggest.

“Peter, let me pay. You are going on a firs..second date?” May then says confused.

“Homecoming really didn’t count. Remember I had to leave to after the vulture? And no May, I think Ice Cream would be a good date,” I reply since I told Aunt May everything.

“Right, well don’t leave your first date this time. Ok and are you sure Peter? I can pay, maybe go to the Thai place we always go to,” May offers.

“I’m sure, Aunt May. Maybe next time if we have more date hopefully, I’ll take her there,” I assure her.

“I need to meet this girl. Maybe then we’ll take her there,” May decides. I nod in agreement.

**Friday**

I show Aunt May and Ned my outfit.

“Well?” I ask. They give thumbs up as they eat some cake.

“You didn’t even look!” I argue.

“Peter, this is the hundredth outfit you tried on,” Ned defends.

“Yeah, sweetie. You should just pick on an outfit before you are late to pick her up, we don’t want Spiderman to keep her waiting,” May adds. I sigh and nod ok. “Don’t worry, you look great. Now, come on. It’s time to drop you off.”

As we are driving to Angeline’s place, my leg is practically shaking. The car is shaking with it.

“Peter,” May calls out.

“Sorry,” I mumble, stopping.

“Peter, there’s no need to be nervous. Right Ned?” May says.

“Right, she practically likes everything about you,” Ned assures me.

“But…I don’t know how to act on a date. Should I act more…chill and less nervous?” I ask as we arrive.

“Peter, stop,” May says as she parks the car in front of the apartment building. “You should be yourself, that’s all you can and will do. Don’t be someone you aren’t. If she doesn’t like you for you then it’s her loss. However, I think that’s false since Ned says she likes your true self.” I take a deep breath and nod ok. I then step out of the car. I look at my phone again to see what the apartment number is again. I find it and knock on the door. I hear arguing. I use spider-enhanced super hearing.

**“You aren’t going!” I hear.**

**“Yes, I am. My date is going to be here any minute and I won’t let you ruin it!” I hear Angeline argue.**

**“I don’t give a fuck! You aren’t going anywhere!” I hear someone yell back**. I frown at that statement. Who is that? They are so damn rude.

**“Yes, I am,” Angeline repeats.**

**“If you do, you are going to get…”** I cut her off by knocking. I hear footsteps rushing towards the door. Angeline opens the door and gets out, slamming it behind her. She smiles at me, grabbing my hand.

“We should leave before my aunt stops us,” Angeline suggests. We head to Aunt May’s car. I open the door for her and help her inside. Angeline thanks me as she goes in. I close the door and then go back to the front.

“Hey, Ned,” Angeline says with a smile.  “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Angeline,” Ned replies. “I was with Peter helping him…” Aunt May nudges his shoulder.

“He was helping me bake a cake. Don’t worry he won’t be with you on the date, he’ll be helping me bake some desserts tonight. And hi, I’m May. Peter’s aunt,” Aunt May says sticking her hand out. Angeline shakes it while replying, “I’m Angeline. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you to,” Aunt May replies. Aunt May starts driving but that doesn’t stop her from asking questions.

“So, Angeline…you are Peter’s grade? Correct?” Aunt May quizzes.

“Yes, I am,” Angeline responds politely.

“What do you plan to do after high school?” Aunt May questions.

“I don’t know…I’ve thought about inventions that I could do to help people out in the world,” Angeline states. “So, hopefully a college can help me make that happen.” Aunt May is impressed.

“Nice,” Aunt May replies. Aunt May asks more questions and I try to get her to stop but she ignores me. Finally, we arrive so the interrogation ends. I help Angeline out and we both say bye to Aunt May.

“Thank you for the ride,” Angeline comments.

“No problem, sweetie. You two have fun but not too much fun,” May tells us. I blush hard.

“Aunt May!” I whine in embarrassment.

“I love you, bye,” Aunt May says before driving off. She blows me a kiss.

“I love you too,” I reply loudly before she’s far out to the road. I turn to Angeline and I freeze. I never got to see Angeline’s outfit since her aunt was about chase us and we left really quickly. I observe her, my eyes looking at her head to toe. She’s wearing a cobalt blue dress, heading up to her knees.

“It’s too much. I feel like I went too overboard,” Angeline mumbles.

“No, you didn’t! You didn’t…you look wow…beautiful. Just wow,” I tell her in awe. She smiles wide. “I mean you look sexy, Angeline.”

“Uh…thanks,” Angeline says with a small smile. Did I say something wrong?

“Let’s go get some ice cream,” I suggest. We both order some ice creams and I reach out to pay.

“Oh, Peter. It’s ok, I can pay my order,” Angeline assures.

“No, no. It’s our first date, let me please,” I tell her.

“But I don’t want to be rude…” I nod no.

“It’s not rude. I want to,” I reply and she gives in. We both walk to the park nearby as we eat our ice creams. When we finish our ice creams, Angeline goes to a topic about nerves.

“And my creation that I’ve been thinking about is me trying to make the nerves come back, to function again. For example, a spinal cord. There are 31 pairs of spinal nerves. These are grouped into the corresponding cervical, thoracic, lumbar, sacral and coccygeal regions of the spine,” Angeline continues how she wants to fix them, to cure paralysis.

“That would be so awesome if the cervical nerves, thoracic nerves, lumbar nerves, sacral nerves, and coccygeal nerves to function again. To think of all the people that can help,” I reply excitedly. I notice I’m being a nerd. “I mean…” I clear my throat. “Yeah, that’s cool.”

“Peter, stop,” Angeline tells me as she grabs my hand. I look up shocked. “I know what you are trying to do and you don’t need to. You are trying to be someone you aren’t which I don’t want.” I want to kiss her so bad, what did I do to get Angeline in my life?

“But why me?” I then question curious. She turns to me confused.

“Why you what?” Angeline asks puzzled.

“Why did you pick me? You always compliment me and I know you don’t mean it. I just…what do you see in me? I’m not…” I’m shut up by Angeline’s lips on mine, I tense up shocked but I kiss back. Our lips collide in sync; I put my arms around her waist. She then pulls away.

“That…that is a great way to shut me up,” I gasp out. Angeline smirks. God, that smirk! Why is it so familiar?!

“Peter…you’re mine,” Angeline tells me. My eyes widen in shock but I nod ok, not arguing. “I don’t want you insulting yourself or be confused on why I flirt with you. You are cute, smart, kind…don’t bring yourself down. And don’t be something you are not, I want the real Peter.” I smile wide. She pulls me in for a kiss and I don’t tense up again, I kiss her right back. We pull away for air.

“Peter, babe?” Angeline says. I hum in response.

“You do realize my complimenting is flirting right?” Angeline asks. “You are barely getting the hint that I like you?” I chuckle.

“Now I do know. Sorry I’m slow at figuring it out,” I reply. We continue our date, walking around and this time I’m myself. Angeline and I hold each other throughout the night until it’s time for us to go home.

**TONY**

I smile when I hear that Peter’s date went well. The door opens, I look up. It’s Clint.

“Come on, big guy. Its team bonding night and my family wants to see you. Come on,” Clint tells me. He grabs me by the arm, standing me up.

“Alright, alright. I’m going,” I state. We head down and see everyone all there.

“Glad you joined Tony!” Bruce says, patting me on the back.

“Yeah, don’t have much work piled on me as much….for now,” I reply.

“If they give you trouble, let us know. Don’t deal with it alone,” Steve advices. I don’t make eye contact with him but nod. I see Laura and see the car seat near her. I hug her and talking softly to her before Natasha walks in with the instructions.

“Well, let’s start with the Team Bonding. You have to name each characteristics of the person in your group. We’ll split into two groups,” Natasha instructs. “Everyone dig in the hat to get your color. There are only two colors: Red and Blue.” Each and one of us pick out a color without looking. I get red. I see my team: Scott, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Laura, and Clint and Laura’s daughter; Lila. The blue team is: Steve, Natasha, Same, Bruce, Clint, and Clint and Laura’s son; Cooper. We all huddle in a circle and we socialize for a while.

“So, that’s all we do is talk about our characteristics?” I ask.

“Not our own but what you think of them. You are describing others,” Laura replies.

“But how is it team bonding?” I question confused. “We are just talking about traits.”

“Alright, ready,” Natasha says. “And I forgot to mention explain why you chose that characteristic.”

“It shows how everyone feels for one another like…we get to know more about each other because characteristics tell how the person is and also you get to know more about yourself. Sometimes you think differently of how people see, people have different views,” Wanda explains. Great, I’m going to get negative characteristics, not surprised.

“Squirt here, Cooper is active. He loves to play sports. Bruce is kind; he’s always willing to help anyone out when sick…” Clint continues with each of his teammates and called Steve stubborn. I smirked at that comment. Then, it goes on with each and every person and then it goes to my team. Wanda goes first.

“Laura is loving, she loves showering love to her children and to others. Vision is kind, always willing to show others the way out of their bad paths,” Wanda says and makes eye contact with him. Vision looks away. Ok, awkward. She continues. I’m last. Let me guess, selfish…idiotic. What is it? “Tony is perseverance. Tony doesn’t give up. He’s always willing to fight for what’s right.” Ok, what? I turn to her shocked. Then, it goes to other members. Vision comments that, “Mr. Stark is fatherly. He created me and I’ve seen how he’s always looking out for others.” Scott adds, “Tony is amazing. I know it’s not really a huge word everyone is using but he is. He’s helped me and everyone out. I’m grateful.”  Lila says, “Uncle Tony is cool. He’s always giving us gifts and hangs out with us. He’s so fun to hang out with.” I smile at that comment. Laura then says, “Tony is giving. It’s all I see, he’s always willing to give and help other people no matter what.” Rhodey, of course I expected it, and then says, “Tony is a jackass. Sorry for my cussing. He is though, always getting himself in trouble.” He then punches me on the shoulder. I smirk. We continue the team bonding and I finish since I’m the last one. I like this team-bonding.


	8. Angeline

**PETER**

**Couple Weeks Later**

I’m grabbing my bag to head to the Avengers Facility. The practices have been paying off so well. Mr. Stark, Vision, and Mr. Rhodes are a huge help to my patrolling. Ned and I have so much fun kicking ass. Even though Ned isn’t really with me, but he’s a great help tracking down the criminals. I still don’t talk to the other avengers. After they broke Mr. Stark’s trust, it’s kind of hard to trust them plus…I’m nervous. Everything has been going great, plus my girlfriend Angeline! God, she’s amazing! She’s more handsy on me now since we’ve started dating, not that I’m complaining. I honestly don’t know what she sees in me but I won’t say that in front of her because she will scold me for talking bad about myself. Angeline and I have date nights here and there…which reminds me…shit! I hear a knock on the door, I rush to it before Aunt May can get it. I see Angeline.

“Hey, Peter-Pie!” Angeline says with a smile before kissing my cheek.

“Hey muffin, I forgot about date night. Mr. Stark…” Angeline pecks my lips.

“It’s ok, go babe,” she assures.

“Yes, Angeline and I can hang out! Girls night!” Aunt May suggests. I turn, unsure now.

“You know what…I think I’ll stay,” I tell them. I don’t want Aunt May to embarrass me or show baby pictures.

“Peter, it’s ok. Go and tell me all about it when you come back,” Angeline assures. I nod ok. I hug Aunt May first saying bye and then giving a kiss to Angeline. I rush to Avengers Facility. Luckily, I didn’t get caught by anyone since I don’t have the suit on. I head to Mr. Stark’s workshop.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! What do you want to practice on today?” I ask as I walk in. I notice Mr. Stark is dazed out. “Mr. Stark?” I cautiously walk over to him. He’s just looking at the suit he’s working on but not really, as if he’s spaced out. I gently shake his shoulder. Mr. Stark gasps and turns his head to me swiftly. I put my hands up in surrender. He snaps out of it.

“Mr. Stark, are you ok?” I ask. He nods.

“Yep, sorry about that. I was thinking about…things,” Mr. Stark replies. I sigh not liking that answer.

“Mr. Stark, don’t start,” I tell him.

“Don’t what? Look, I don’t feel like practicing today. Sorry to bring you in, you should head home…” I stomp my foot on the ground, not having it.

“Mr. Stark, stop! I’m tired of you hiding stuff! I know it’s personal, I get it but I care about you. You were dazed out as if you weren’t here. What’s going on?” I snap. Mr. Stark just shakes his head.

“Kid, I appreciate that you care but you should head home,” Mr. Stark states.

“No! I’m not leaving, Mr. Stark! You don’t have to tell me, but stop trying to go through this alone,” I argue.

“Kid, just go!” Mr. Stark tells me sternly.

“No, Mr. Stark! Just tell me…” Mr. Stark cuts me off.

“What is it that you want to hear!? I daze out, it happens!” Mr. Stark shouts.

“Just…stop holding it in. Mr. Stark, I’m here for you. You can keep pushing me away but I will never leave,” I tell him. Mr. Stark chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Mr. Stark mumbles. “Sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s ok, I understand,” I assure him. Mr. Stark sighs, as if he’s debating if he should talk or not. “Mr. Stark, you can trust me.” Mr. Stark rubs his hand over his face and takes a deep breath.

“I…um…let me tell you a story,” Mr. Stark begins. I nod, sitting myself down next to him. I face him and he continues. “There was this guy. He was an asshole.” Mr. Stark chuckles, shaking his head. “And he was so cruel that he’d treat people like shit. He’d make people feel miserable since that’s what he felt. He felt so empty and filled with darkness but surprisingly a light came, a beautiful woman. She made him feel like he could do anything in the world, motivated him to do good. He felt like he was finally getting to live again, man were they both happy. They loved each other very much, they…they had…” Mr. Stark voice cracks. “They had a daughter. Another light was given to him but obviously…this man doesn’t deserve happiness. They were taken away! Both of them, it’s what he deserves. He doesn’t get happy endings because he is a no one!” Mr. Stark stands up with clenched fists. “He was an idiot thinking that he could have a happy ending….I’m an idiot!” I stand up, shaking his shoulders.

“Mr. Stark! Calm down!” I advise. Mr. Stark takes deep breaths, his hands shaking and his eyes are watery. He looks down to me.

“I don’t deserve to be happy,” Mr. Stark whispers. I nod, feeling my eyes water.

“Mr. Stark, don’t say that. You deserve every single happiness because you’ve done good for a lot of people. The woman that you speak of, she loved you for a reason. You were in a bad path and she took you to the path, she just gave you a small nudge because it was something that wanted to come out which is helping, giving, caring. You are an amazing person, Mr. Stark. Please don’t think negative about yourself,” I state with a serious tone. It saddens me to see Mr. Stark talk to himself like that. Mr. Stark sits back down. “So…what happen to them? If you don’t mind me asking.” Mr. Stark looks at me with hesitation but sighs.

“Um…I…it was my princess’ birthday. We were planning to do something special…but idiotic ass went to go sign papers before we left. I left them! Both of my favorite girls just for stupid papers. When I was done, there was an explosion. My love died in the jet,” Mr. Stark explains. Tears are threatening to spill. “And my princess…I don’t know. There was no other body in the jet, she was no where to be found. I just saw…I just saw her…favorite bear.” Mr. Stark turns his head, covering his face. “Her favorite bear was just lying there but my princess is out there somewhere…missing. And I will never know where she is.” Mr. Stark sniffles. I know he’s crying. I hug him. He tenses up.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. You didn’t deserve that,” I whisper. “None of this was your fault.” I sit by him until Mr. Stark is ready to talk more or just relax. I wonder where his daughter is at. Hopefully Mr. Stark finds her, he deserves to be happy.

**ANGELINE**

May hugs me tightly and I hug back. The hug…something I wish I had for years now...a motherly hug. She then pulls away.

“Finally, I get to hang out with you. The only time I got to see was on both of your guy’s first date. So, I’m planning to cook some spaghetti…wanna help?!” May asks with a smile.

“Of course, I love cooking,” I reply. I put my hair up when we are going to make spaghetti, I notice right away that she’s very bad at this. Ok, I’ll try to give her small hints. Maybe she can get better. “You know what I usually do when I’m going to cook or bake something?” She turns, wanting to know. “I always organize my ingredients before I starting because I want to know what to get. If I don’t, I’ll take my time getting the ingredients that I should’ve been put out and that messes up the whole thing.”

“That is so smart! I have that trouble once in a while, I should start doing that,” May replies taking the ingredients out. As we begin, I give small advice on how I usually cut the ingredients. May listens to my small advice. I add about timing myself, making sure to put a timer so nothing would burn. While I do all that, I make sure we have fun. We put music while cooking and we have a blast. We are smiling and laughing. I don’t get to do that at my own…home. Aunt Sophia says she’s the only one allowed in the kitchen, she also says she hates music being blasted out loud and that only she can have her music blasted. May and I set the food down. We give each other a high five. As we wait for Peter, May brings out the childhood pictures. Young Peter is so cute, I’m glad Peter was raised by such an amazing woman. May hugs me again.

“This was so fun! We need to do this more, I love these small chats. I told Peter we can take you out to our favorite Thai place, what do you say?” May suggests.

“Sure, that sounds great,” I reply up for it. I get to hang out my cute Peter-Pie plus get out of the house. We plan what day is good for us. As we finish planning, Peter walks in.

“Oh, the food smells grea…Aunt May! You didn’t!” Peter says, setting the photo books. May smirks.

“Yep,” May replies with a small laugh. Peter blushes tomato red.

“Aw babe, don’t be embarrassed. You looked so cute but now you are even cuter,” I assure. Peter smiles at me. I peck his lips. “Now come on, let’s eat. May and I worked hard on this.”

“Yep, teamwork,” May agrees. Peter sits down. As we are eating, I ask, “So how was it at the Stark Intership?” Peter thinks for a minute.

“Um…he was going through a tough time and I helped him out a bit,” Peter replies.

“Aw, that’s sad to hear. I hope he gets better,” I reply. I wonder what Mr. Stark is going through.


	9. Suspicions and Visitors

**ANGELINE**

**A Month Later**

I kiss Peter softly before we head to decathlon practice. His hands slowly caress my cheek, I smile between the kiss, loving his touch.

“Ew, guys. Really?” we hear. We pull away and turn our heads, seeing Ned and MJ. I smirk.

“Sorry, can’t keep my hands off,” I reply as my hands travel to Peter’s ass. I give a squeeze along with a wink. Peter blushes.

“My god, you two are disgusting,” Ned replies. “But yet cute at the same time.” We head over to decathlon practice and get started. Peter’s phone notification ringer goes off. Peter looks at it and his eyes widen.

“Uh…I have to go to the restroom!” Peter blurts out. He kisses me before rushing off. I expected Peter to come back when practice is about to start, but I was wrong. We are halfway through the practice already and there is no Peter still. I turn to Ned and whisper, “Where’s Peter?” I can see his body tense.

“Restroom, he probably ate something bad at lunch,” Ned replies and pats my shoulder gently. “Don’t worry he’ll be here.” I nod and turn my head back trying to concentrate.

**PETER**

After fighting these men who thought they were “gods,” we finally get to head back. Unfortunately, they were small accidents that were caused by Falcon and Ant man. As they were focused on the guys, they accidentally destroyed a building and a couple of people were injured. Luckily, there were no deaths. However, they are really beating themselves over it.

“Man, I should have checked who was inside,” Falcon hisses, pissed at himself.

“It’s ok, guys. The mission is done. We will talk more about this later,” Mr. Stark assures.

“Mr. Stark, I have to go now. I’m late to my decathlon practice!” I tell him as I finish webbing up the last of the bad guys.

“Decathlon practice? How old are you?” Falcon asks. I stay quiet.

“Oh, shut it! Leave him alone! Anyway spider-ling, go do what you have to do,” Mr. Stark replies. I rush back to my school, making sure I don’t get caught. I look at the time. It’s ending already. Shit, shit! I put my shirt on and hide my suit in my backpack. I rush back to the practice and see everyone grabbing their stuff.

“Penis, where were you?!” Flash asks, but then crouches his head down when Angeline glares at him.

“I…um…took a dump? My stomach wa…was cramping. I ate something bad,” I lie. Flash cringes in disgust.

“TMI, dude,” MJ informs. I blush in embarrassment. Angeline walks over to me and pecks my lips.

“Your shirt is all wrinkled,” she comments, fixing it for me.

“Thanks, muffin,” I reply, kissing her cheek. We head out and I notice her biting her lip, wanting to say something.

Before I can say anything, “Where were you really?” I tense up.

“I already said where…I’m pretty sure everyone knows,” I reply. She raises an eyebrow as we are walking out of the school campus.

“I don’t believe it but ok,” Angeline says, shrugging her shoulders.

“Bu…but it’s true,” I state and she raises an eyebrow. Why is all the things she does so familiar!?!

“Whatever, babe. You don’t have to tell me,” Angeline says, kissing my cheek. Damn, she’s suspicious about me now! I walk her to her home.

“Have I ever told you thank you?” I ask. Angeline looks at me confused.

“For what?” Angeline replies.

“Well for choosing me,” I reply and she looks at me upset that I said that but I continue. “And for teaching my Aunt May how to cook. We eat out less and my stomach doesn’t hurt as much because of her bad cooking. So thank you, thank you for that.” We reach her door and she gives me a huge kiss. I kiss back. She then pulls away.

“Your welcome. I’m glad you are enjoying the cooking and of course, I’d choose you. Why would I want anyone else? I want you Peter, only you,” Angeline tells me. I smile gratefully at her and we kiss on more time. It’s passionate, we have our arms wrapped around each other, it’s slow wanting it to last forever but of course, that doesn’t happen. We get interrupted when the door is slammed open. We pull away. We turn, its Angeline’s aunt.

“Get in! Stop being such a whore,” she tells Angeline. My mouth drops. I take a step forward about to say something but Angeline pulls me back. She nods no. She kisses my cheek and whispers, “Text me.” She goes in and the aunt slams the door on my face.

“Bitch,” I comment to the aunt even though the door is closed and then walk to Ned’s to go patrolling.

**TONY**

“Tony, how old is this Spider-man?” Natasha asks, still not letting the topic down.

“Why does it matter? You aren’t the one mentoring him?” I reply, getting annoyed as I drink my coffee.

“Look, let’s leave the topic already. Tony doesn’t need to tell any of us,” Bruce adds. I give him a grateful smile and he nods. “So, how was the mission?” Bruce didn’t go to the mission since he doesn’t trust himself because of the hulk. I keep assuring him that he can control his anger and can get better, it just needs practice. Sam and Scott have their face buried in their hands.

“We fucked up,” Scott and Sam mumble.

“What happened?” Bruce asks. Clint walks in with sip of soda. He didn’t go either, he’s serious this time. He’s not going to risk losing his family again. He sees Sam and Scott’s sad faces.

“What happened?” Clint asks.

“We fucked up!” Sam snaps. Clint puts his hands up in surrender.

“Look, its ok. I paid for their medical bills, I paid for the damage. Everything is ok,” I assure them. They look up in shock.

“What? Tony…you’ve done so much. This was our fault…you didn’t have to,” Scott says.

“Yes, we are a team. Look, I know you fucked up. I fucked up as well, you aren’t the only ones,” I tell them.

“I’m happy that they are alive but the situation could have been worse. Would’ve someone died today? I…we are already put down for that because of the incident a while ago. Four civilians were killed because of the collapse of the tunnel in Bucharest. I keep fucking up…god,” Sam snaps. Steve looks down in guilt.

“Sam, we all did. I know how it feels like knowing you are responsible for people not being able to go back to their families, I do. I know you feel like a fuck up, but you can’t let that stop you. Remember those two assholes, who wanted to play god, were the ones who destroyed that building. You two just wanted to get the guy like the rest of us. You made a mistake, now you learn from it. I know you two will learn from it, right?” I tell them and they nod. I pat their backs and give them a small smile.

“Wil…will this affect me from coming home? I already fucked up now; will they hold it against me? They haven’t announced that we aren’t criminals anymore. Were they waiting for us to fuck up? I fucked up already…” I stop him.

“No, it won’t. If they try to do that, I’ll fight for you guys,” I inform. Scott nods.

“Thanks, Tony. Thank you so much,” Scott says.

I see Wanda walk in with a smile. “What happened?” I ask.  I’m curious.

“I’m…thank you Tony for everything. I can control my powers more; I can feel it not taking over me anymore…not as much as before. The training has been very helpful,” Wanda replies full of glee. I’m glad to see that because she was scared to use her powers at times fearing it’d take over and she won’t be able to control it. Wanda didn’t and doesn’t want to hurt anybody.

“Don’t thank me. You worked hard in the training, be proud of yourself,” I tell her, giving a pat on her back. She smiles.

“No, I should be thanking you. If you didn’t give us, me another chance, I feel as if I would have lost control completely,” Wanda tells me and hugs me. I tense, not expecting this hug but I slowly hug back not wanting to leave her hanging.

“Sir, there’s an email from the Accords Council,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces. Sam and Scott have a worried expression on their face.

“Let me just head to my office…” Everyone nods no.

“No, Tony. You don’t have to do it alone anymore,” Natasha advices.

“What’s it about?” I reply.

“Would you like me to read out the whole email in front of everyone?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asks.

“Yes, but give a short summary,” I advise.

“Well, the email is about the mishap today,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. “And states why you have unexperienced people there. Mistakes like this shouldn’t happen.”

“Reply that they don’t know anything and that my teammates have many experiences on in the field. Tell them I already paid for the damages and the medical, and they can kindly leave us alone. And tell them mistakes happen and that they shouldn’t be talking since they are having affairs. Mistakes like that shouldn’t happen,” I reply.

“All settled, would you like me to send?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asks.

“Of course,” I reply.

“Sent,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs.

“Great,” I mumble. I turn and see everyone in shock.

“I can’t believe you said that!” Clint says, bursting out laughing.

“What? They shouldn’t be talking shit,” I argue. Natasha smirks while Steve nods in agreement.

“That was nice!” Scott comments. I just shrug my shoulders, use to small threats like those. They always try to act all bad but I’m not scared of them.

“Sir? Thor and Loki are here,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces.

“Oh, ok,” I reply.

“Tell them, I’ll be ordering food in a little,” Rhodey adds.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your wife today?” I ask. I don’t want to get blamed at from his wife again like last time.

“Yeah, but she knows about the mission and she wants me to relax before I try to rush home,” Rhodey explains. I nod understanding. Bruce, Rhodey, and I are walking out until we notice the others aren’t following us. We turn and see them confused, shocked.

“What the hell?” Natasha asks. Loki and Thor walk in.

“Has the food been ordered yet, Sir Rhodes?” Thor asks.

“Not yet, Thor,” Rhodey replies. The others are in fighting positions.

“What the fuck? Why is **he** here?” Clint asks, pointing at Loki.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Loki and Thor lives here on Earth. Their people too. I have a place set up for them somewhere in New York. If you guys want to visit, we can. They are so sweet,” I reply.

“And Loki?” Steve asks.

“Oh, he’s good,” I add.

“No, he’s not! Remember a few years ago, Loki killed so many people, aliens came out of the sky,” Steve tells him.

“Plus he mind controlled me!” Clint adds.

“Look, I trust Loki because he earned my trust including the others. While you guys were out hiding, he earned our trust. He’s not bad anymore. Plus this whole time you’ve been here, they went to a wizard to test him. Thor, the results?” I ask.

“Loki means no harm like the wizard informed us,” Thor assures, patting Loki’s back with a proud smile.

“Ta-da,” I say. “Plus we’ve been mind-controlled before and had people messing with our heads.” Wanda looks down in guilt. “Oh Wanda, I didn’t mean that.” I go over to her to reassure her, rubbing her back. “I just mean…we gave you a chance, give him a chance too. He’s not that bad.” Wanda nods and the others sigh, giving in.

“Alright, alright,” Clint mumbles. They’ll like him; he’s actually a chill back person.

**PETER**

**A Week Later**

I got called in by the Avengers four other times; I guess criminals just decided to bop out now when I’m in the middle of having so much homework. It sucks I don’t have time to go visit Mr. Stark, I only get to see him on missions but I have patrol, homework, decathlon practice. When they’ve called me in, I always head back when decathlon practice already ends. Angeline is getting frustrated with me, not believing that I ate something “wrong” for lunch. I rush back to decathlon practice late once again. I see Angeline walking over, agitated.

“Babe,” I say but she walks pass me. Not good. I follow her until we are finally out of campus.

“Just leave me alone, Peter!” Angeline hisses.

“No, why are you mad?” I ask.

“Why am I…? Are you serious? You have been disappearing and you keep feeding me lies! You might as well tell me the truth! You come back disheveled and your shirt is always wrinkled. Who is it?” Angeline snaps. Who is it? Wait? Shirt, disheveled? My eyes widen in shock.

“No! I’m not cheating, I swear!” I tell her. She looks at me, not believing me.

“Then, where are you heading? I don’t want to seem like the clingy girlfriend but it…it doesn’t seem like you is all,” Angeline argues.

“I…I’m…I can’t tell you,” I tell her. She glares at me.

“Don’t follow me!” she hisses while she walks away. I sigh. Shit! That’s just great! She might break up with me. Damn it! What do I do? I can’t tell her I’m Spiderman. I need advice. I head to Avengers Facility. All in my head is just school, Angeline, patrol…I need to know what to do. I know it’s not training day but I don’t care. I see Mr. Stark on his tablet, not looking at who else is in there.

“Mr. Stark! I need your help!” I tell him. Mr. Stark looks up. He goes over to me, worried.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mr. Stark.

“I don’t know what to do! I…you guys called me in since you need help from Spider man but it’s just bad timing and of course criminals never rest but my girlfriend…she’s pissed. She thinks I’m cheating on her which is not true! I love her so much! Plus I have school which teachers are giving me too much work plus patrolling. What do I do? Do I tell her? No of course, I shouldn’t. If I tell her, she’ll be in danger. I don’t want that,” I blurt out all at once.

“Kid,” Mr. Stark says, cringing as he points to the side. I turn and see the rest of the avengers in shock excluding Vision and what?! Loki and Thor!

“Tony, you put a kid into this! What’s wrong with you?!” Captain America asks.

“Tony, I can’t believe you brought him in Germany,” Black Widow says.

“Now, don’t start. I wouldn’t be talking about bringing kids into this! You brought Wanda into that fight as well and you even said it yourself that she was a kid,” Mr. Stark argues. “Plus I didn’t fucking think there was going to be a fight. I thought it would be easy. We talk, take it easy, and bring you in. You are the one who started the damn fight!”

“Plus I’ve been Spiderman way before Mr. Stark came into my life. The suit Mr. Stark gave me is amazing because the one I had before…not reliable. So, he saved me,” I defend. They stay quiet. “And what!? Mr. Stark, Thor and Loki are here!” Mr. Stark smirks.

“Everyone this is Peter. Peter, well…you know everyone,” Mr. Stark says. I head to Thor and Loki first.

“Hi! I’m Peter-man, Spider-Peter...what Mr. Stark said,” I say and blush in embarrassment. Thor laughs.

“Hi, young one! It’s a pleasure to meet you! It is nice to know that you are a warrior at your age,” Thor says and I smile wide, shaking his hand hard. Mr. Stark has to help me stop shaking it. I then turn to Loki.

“Hi, Mr. Loki!” I say, grabbing his hand shaking it fast. “So nice to meet you!” Loki looks at me with disbelief but gives a small smile.

“It’s a pleasure, young one,” Mr. Loki says.

**TONY**

I bring Peter to the workshop after he finishes fangirling with all the avengers since his identity is no longer secret to them.

“So, what do I do? I don’t want my girlfriend to hate me. She looked really upset when I wouldn’t tell her,” Peter says once again when we arrive.

_“Mia, what’s wrong?” I ask as I try to pull her close. We just came to a party that a friend was throwing and Mia ran out._

_“Nothing!” Mia hisses, wanting to pull away. I pull her to me and I can see tears._

_“Mia, sweetie. Tell me,” I tell her._

_“Am I good enough?” she asks. I look at her in shock._

_“Of course, why the hell would you ask that?” I ask. Tears keep falling down her cheeks which are upsetting me._

_“There were these girls….I guess you slept with them. They mocked me and told me that I’m just another a toy for you to play with and you’ll grow tired of me,” Mia confesses and she starts crying. I hug her tightly. I then pull away so she can face me._

_“That’s a damn lie! Mia, you are the best thing that has happened to me. You made me better, I love everything about you. Why the hell would I want someone else when I have the most caring, beautiful, loving girl right in front of me? Don’t listen to those bitches that have no lives,” I tell her. She nods. I kiss her with so much passion to let her know I’m speaking the truth._

I snap out of it when I hear my name being called.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” I hear. I turn and see Peter snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shake my head.

“You did that thing again,” Peter says, worried. I sigh.

“Ok, I guess…I’ll tell you. Peter, look. Your girlfriend needs to know that she’s important. The only reason why she’s upset because she thinks that she’s not good enough and that you will leave her. My wife, my love felt that way and I had to remind her that I didn’t want anyone else,” I explain. Peter nods his head, understanding.

**PETER**

**The Next Day**

Of course, I get called in right when decathlon practice is about to start. I open my backpack up but I turn and see Angeline looking down.

“Angeline, can we talk? Please,” I plead. Angeline looks at me, unsure. “I want to explain myself.” She nods. We head out in the hallway which is next to the restroom where I will dress into my Spiderman suit.

“Look, Angeline. I have no idea why you’d think I’m with another girl. I don’t want anyone else, Angeline. I want you. I love your brains, your confidence, and your sweetness. I love you, only you,” I tell her. Angeline smiles.

“I love you too,” Angeline says. We hug each other. It feels good to know that we worked it out. Angeline gasps. I’m confused. I turn and remember that my backpack was open and my suit is sticking out.


	10. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wrote a little smut scene, it's not really smut but kind of a make out and I think it's really bad. I tried to write it and make it great for you guys but I feel like I failed. If you don't like it, I'm sorry:(

**PETER**

“Wha…whaaat? What’s that doing there?” I ask. Angeline pulls away.

“Really?” Angeline quizzes with a raised eyebrow.

“I…I have an explanation, I do!” I tell her.

“I’m waiting,” Angeline replies.

“I just need a second,” I argue. Halloween costume? No, Peter! It’s March right now! Cosplay? Sure. Yeah, that sounds believable. “It’s cosplay! Yep, it is.”

“Peter, babe. You are a horrible liar, you sound like you are trying to convince yourself. I’m not going to lie, I’m shocked but I’m just holding that inside,” Angeline says. “My god, why didn’t I notice this before!?” MJ and Ned walk out.

“Mr. Harrington is starting already. He’s wondering where you two are,” Ned says. His eyes widen when he spots my suit. He points it out and mouths, ‘Suit.’ Yeah, it’s kind of too late for the warning. MJ looks at Ned, rolling his eyes.

“Dude, I already know he’s Spiderman,” MJ says.

“What?! When?” I ask. My god, this is so not going well. Why!? Why did this happen to me? Now Angeline and MJ know I am Spiderman.

“I’m observant, dweeb,” MJ tells me.

“I…still can’t believe I didn’t notice this. Wait, you had a call? Go, go and you can talk about this later,” Angeline advices. I kiss her cheek before heading out. I hate how the crime is elevated this month but its ok, as long civilians are safe and not only that, I get to work with the Avengers by side. This has been my dream since like…forever!

**TONY**

I extract from the suit when the mission is finally done when the last guy drops. Peter pumps a fist up, happy the mission is complete. He stops suddenly and turns to me. I see his mask eyes widen.

“Mr. Stark, watch out!” Peter shouts. A bullet shoots at the side of my right shoulder. I cry out in pain, clutching it. Shit, shit! Natasha spots him and shoots him perfectly on his forehead, doing a headshot. Peter rushes to me.

“You’re ok, you’re ok. Please, be ok!” Peter pleads. “My spidey sense went off and oh my Thor…I warned you too late.”

“Peter, my vision is perfectly fine. Wait…oh my Thor?” I reply confused.

“Because he’s a God. You know oh my god, oh my Thor…forget about it, you are hurt!” Peter explains.

“I’m fine, you didn’t do anything wrong,” I assure. Peter sighs in relief. We head back and everyone tells me to go to the med bay. I refuse so Bruce heads to me, patching me up.

“You are so stubborn,” Scott states. I smirk.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. What if it was serious and…” I cut Peter off.

“Kid, it wasn’t serious. I’m fine, I am. I’m breathing and I can move my limbs,” I advise.

“But still Stark, we just want you to be healthy,” Natasha says. Everyone nods.

“I should’ve checked the perimeters, I should’ve checked if there was anyone still there and I didn’t. Sorry, Tony,” Steve says.

“It’s all good, Rogers,” I reply, ignoring eye contact.

“So, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks. I look at him, curiously.

“What did you do, Peter?” I question.

“Nothing, nothing! I…uh…my…when you called me to help, I…” I cut him off.

“Spit it out,” I tell him. He explains how his identity got out to his girlfriend and one of his friends.

“Kid, kid. Relax, I know this wasn’t your fault. But next time, please be careful when it comes to your secret identity,” I advise after the explanation and Peter nods. He blames himself, knowing he should have been careful. “Alright, now head back to your practice. Next time we have a mission, we won’t call you. I know we keep making you miss them.” Peter nods no.

“No, no! I can do this…” I raise an eyebrow and then Peter looks at me confused as if he’s trying to figure something out in his head.

“Kid, you ok?” I ask, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just when you….your eyebrow…it looks familiar. Just never mind, it’s nothing,” Peter mumbles.

“Ok, well next time we won’t call you. No arguing. I don’t want to get in the middle of your school work; sorry it took me this long for me to notice. And swing by later, the “rogue avengers” are no longer labeled as criminals. We are celebrating tonight and then Scott heads home to his family,” I tell him. I hear Scott yell, “Whoo hoo!”

“Alright, Mr. Stark! Thank you, thank you!” he says and hugs me before heading out. I shake my head at him with a small smile.

“He’s a nice kid,” I hear. Rogers. I turn my head and see the Avengers all there. Loki and Thor are arguing over what everyone should have for dinner for the celebration.

“Thor, we’ve had Pizza for a week straight. For father’s sake, pick something else!” Loki snaps. Sam is on his phone. Clint is with his family, setting up small decorations for tonight. They want to get a head start. “Thanks,” I mumble about to walk out.

“Wait Tony, do you think we can talk for a bit?” Steve asks.

“Steve, do you think now is the right time?” I hear Sam ask. Couldn’t agree more, right now is a great day for them. They are no longer criminals to the world and now he wants to start a fight.

“I don’t mean any harm, just talk I swear,” Steve adds.

“Not now, busy,” I lie, not feeling up to it.

“Tony, if you are going to head to the workshop, I highly recommend not to. You just got hurt,” Bruce comments.

“I feel fine, no pain,” I reply but that’s a damn lie. My right shoulder where I was shot is throbbing; I keep feeling needle pains left and right. I head to the workshop to distract the needle pain on my shoulder.

**PETER**

“Well, now I know the truth which makes me feel better,” Angeline tells me as I walk her home, our hands intertwined. “I missed this.”

“Me walking you home? Me too,” I reply.

“No, Peter-pie. Just being with you,” Angeline states. “It sucked when you were being distant but now I understand more.”

“Angeline, did you actually think I’d cheat on you? I would never do that to you, you know that right?” I question, wanting to know why she’d think that.

“Come on, Peter. You can have anyone in the school, look at you! I…I’m not enough and you are going to…” I pull her more towards me.

“Angeline, you don’t realize how lucky I am to you have you. You say I can have anyone in the school but I don’t want anyone else, just you. I think it’s the other way around, I don’t think I’m good enough for you,” I argue and she’s about to comment. “You don’t want me to think like that, but what about you? I don’t want you to think like that either. Angeline, I love you. Remember that,” I state sternly. Angeline smiles and kisses me. I’m about to kiss back but again, we are interrupted by the bitch aunt. The door slams open.

“Get in!” she snaps. Angeline sighs.

“See you tomorrow,” Angeline mumbles, kissing my cheek and heading inside. I’m walking away but I feel my spidey sense kicking in. Something isn’t right. I rush back to Angeline’s apartment door. I hear shouting inside. I eavesdrop.

**Aunt:**

**“What the hell do you think you are doing looking at my stuff?!”**

**Angeline:**

**“I wasn’t, I swear! I was picking up my sweater and I saw…the thing. Why do you have it anyway!?”**

**Aunt:**

**“Mind your own damn business!”** I hear the aunt grab Angeline.

**Angeline:**

**“Ow, let go!”**

**Aunt:**

**“If you fucking tell anyone you saw this, I’ll kill your little boyfriend of yours and make you pay like I did on your birthday two years ago! Remember that!?”** I hear Angeline whimper in pain.

 **“You don’t own me, you don’t run my life! I’m not scared of you anymore, you are a nobody!”** I hear a _slap_ and a _thud_. That’s it. I slam the door open and see Angeline on the floor, the side of her face bleeding, her cheek slightly pink. I see the aunt hovering over her. The aunt turns over to me.

“What the hell get out of here!” the aunt shouts. I just rush to Angeline, helping her up.

“Angeline, let’s go,” I tell her. The aunt is about to grab my arm but I grip her hand.

“Get your hand off me! I can fucking report you to the cops, this is child abuse!” I snap, slightly pull her away, making her stumble a bit. I carry Angeline out of there, ignoring the aunt’s yells. I see her following me. Angeline mumbles, “I can walk, babe. Let’s just run so she’ll stop.”

“Are you sure?” I ask and she nods yes. I set her down and then that’s when I grab her hand, and start running. I hear the aunt’s footsteps right behind us. We dodge every people that get in our way, we hide in an alley.

“Great! Near my apartment building, I know a short cut,” I comment. We exit from the other end of the alley and make it to my house. I help her up.

“Jesus, Angeline. Your fucking aunt is such a…” she cuts me off.

“I know, I know. Peter, I can walk. I’m fine,” she tells me, pulling my arm away but I put it right back.

“Angeline, you are bleeding on the side of your face. I’m helping,” I argue. She sighs. I open my door and call out, “Aunt May!” No answer. “Shit, I forgot she gets out late tonight.” I head to my room so I can lay her in bed.

“Peter Parker, are you trying to get me in bed already?” Angeline asks. I blush, my face burning.

“Angeline,” I whine and she giggles. I lay her down. “Now you rest, I’m going to get a rag with ice.” Angeline nods ok. As I grab that, I grab a first aid kit. Angeline is looking around as she is laying down. She sees me and smiles. I grab a chair and scoot close to her.

“Angeline, how long has this been going on?” I ask as I start patching her up. She stays quiet, not wanting to hear it. “Please, Angeline.” She sighs.

“Since I was a little girl,” Angeline mumbles. I’m in shock. She had to be raised by an abusive aunt, what the fuck!

“Angeline, this is abuse. Why didn’t you say anything?” I question.

“Because!” Angeline snaps and takes a deep breath as her eyes start to water. “She’s family.” Her voice cracks a little. “I thought I couldn’t leave her because she’s the last family; the last family I have, something that is a memory of my mom.”

“Babe, what she does is not alright. I know you want something to hold onto your mom but this, this isn’t the way. Memories are something that you can hold onto,” I tell her but she gets upset.

“Peter, I don’t have any memories!” Angeline blurts out. I’m confused. “The day I started living with my aunt was after my mom got into a bad car accident. I was in the car with her and I had amnesia. I didn’t know who I was or where I was. I only have a picture that I carry around with me. I stole it from my aunt, not that she didn’t even notice anyway.”

“Babe, I know. I understand the pain of knowing you won’t be able to see your loved one alive and wish that you can have something that you will hold on forever. But remember that memories may fade but they’re never lost. I believe one day that your memories will come back to you. I don’t when but I know they will,” I reassure her. Angeline stays silent for a minute.

“Thanks, Peter,” Angeline whispers. I see her eyes watering but she blinks them away. “Tell me more about you being Spiderman? I’d love to hear about you saving people, my little hero.” I feel my face burn like there’s a sun right in front of me. I tell her about the people I saved or helped and the lady with churro. Why did I tell her about the churro? She giggles, that’s sweet.

“I don’t know how you balance it, babe. You have school, practice, and so much more,” Angeline comments.

“It’s kind of tiring. Like I don’t want to let Mr. Stark down but he says he won’t call me during school anymore so I will now have more time during practice so that makes me feel a little better. I don’t want to let any civilians down so I make sure to go to my patrols as much as I can,” I explain.

“Pete, maybe you need to time manage. Like pick the days where you’ll patrol like for example, Mondays and Wednesdays are the days where you will practice with Mr. Stark. And the others days, you pick what you want to do because you need to remember you need a break as well,” Angeline advices.

“What would I do without you?” I ask.

“Be Peter Parker: cute, dorky, funny, and aw look at your red cheeks, I love it when you blush,” Angeline replies. I cover my face but she pulls my hands away, pecking me on the lips.

“Hey, about I draw you?” I suggest. She laughs.

“You know how to draw?” she asks. I mock gasp as if I’m offended.

“I’m not that bad,” I tell her. She laughs louder.

“Babe, you tried to draw Ned and it looked like you were trying to draw a snowman and that’s exactly what Ned told you,” Angeline says. I laugh along with her.

“But I tried! But hey I don’t think I need to draw either way because you are a piece of art every day,” I shyly tease and it makes Angeline laugh harder. She then pulls me close and kisses me. She pulls away and tells me, “You are so cheesy but I love it.” I blush.

“Only for you, Angeline Bear,” I reply. She kisses me again and pulls me on top of her. Our lips collide passionately. None of us pull away, her hands travel under my shirt. I moan as I feel her hands rub up and down against my back. I feel her pulling at my shirt. I pull away to slip my shirt off. She bites her lip eyeing me, her hands travel down my abdomen.

“God, you look so hot babe,” she whispers and pulls me in for another kiss.

“Should we be doing this? You’re hurt….” I pull away only to get pulled back in. She rolls over so she’s on top. She slips her shirt off and my eyes widen. She has a red lace bra on; it looks so good on her. God, she’s hot. I didn’t even know I was staring long until she put my hands on top of her boobs.

“You can touch, Peter. I trust you,” Angeline whispers.

“Angeline, I’m a virgin. I never done this,” I blurt out.

“I’m a virgin too Peter, don’t worry. We aren’t going to do anything, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make out or touch each other,” Angeline assures. Oh, thank god. I feel myself harden as she rubs against me. We both moan at the same. Shit! She kisses me once again, I move the same time as she rubs against me again, our moans muffled by our kiss. Angeline pulls away and her lips connect to my neck.

“Angeline!” I moan as I feel her bite into my skin. She keeps attacking my neck as she rocks against me faster. I guess my arm moved to fast because the first aid kit falls off along with the chair when I move my arm to tangle my fingers into her brunette hair. I attack her neck as well, loving the reactions I get from her.

“Peter, Peter,” she moans back with a pant. Thank god, Aunt May isn’t here. All I can hear are our moans, pants, and the small creaking of my bed as we rub against each other. Our hands are all over each other, moaning by each touch.

“I think…I’m going to…” I moan as spill into my pants. Shit, I for sure have to take a shower. Angeline gives me one last kiss before lying by my side. I hold onto her and I caress her cheek as we look at each other.

“I love you,” she whispers. I smile.

“I love you too,” I whisper back. I kiss her softly and pull away. She lays her head down my chest. My eyes widen and I sit up. Shit, the party!

“Babe, I have to go. Mr. Stark invited me to this party and I totally forgot about it,” I blurt out. Wait, Angeline is hurt, she needs me. “No, wait. I’ll stay.” Angeline nods no.

“No, babe, have fun. I don’t want you to miss out,” Angeline tells me. I’m about to protest. “Peter, go. I’m not going to let you miss out something like this, go. Plus I do need rest.” I sigh and nod ok. I peck her lips. I rush to take a shower…a cold shower. When I finish taking a shower, I head back to Angeline. She’s slowly dozing off but she opens her eyes wide when she spots me. Angeline smiles.

“Peter, you look handsome,” Angeline comments.

“Thanks, Angie but are you sure you want to stay here? How about you just go with me and it’ll be so much fun. I’ll just make you sit down and not do anything hectic,” I suggest. Angeline sits up and winces in pain, clutching her right shoulder.

“What’s wrong!?” I ask, rushing to her. I lay her back down.

“I…I don’t know. My right shoulder just started hurting out of nowhere. Shit, it hurts!” Angeline hisses in pain.

“I’m staying,” I decide.

“No, I’m fine! I’m just going to rest and you go have fun. If I find out that you were worrying this whole time, I’ll be upset. I want you to be worry free, ok. I swear I’ll be here when you get back,” Angeline assures. I sigh in defeat and nod ok. She then giggles. I look at her confused.

“I think you may need a scarf or something,” Angeline suggests. I’m confused. I look in the mirror and my eyes widen. The hickeys are all spread out on my neck.

“Sorry not sorry,” Angeline comments. I smirk.

“I’ll wear a scarf then,” I say as I take one out. Angeline gets up and I’m about to stop her but she nods no. She rubs her shoulder gently before heading to me. She wraps the scarf around, fixing it.

“There. Now go have fun, Peter,” she whispers and kisses me softly. I pull her close, kissing back. She pulls away.

“I suggest we stop if you don’t want to be late to the party,” she suggests.  I chuckle and peck her lips right away and head to Avengers Facility.

**TONY**

An hour or two being there, my shoulder  is still throbbing. It feels like someone is stabbing me with a knife every five minutes. I’m halfway done finishing a suit but then I feel my arm slightly shake. What the hell? I feel my vision go blurry a bit. No, I can’t be sleepy. Wake up, wake up! I grab a tool and scratch my arm. I feel myself awake a little. I shake my head trying to get the sleepiness out of me.

“Mr. Stark, your heartrate is very low and it seems your blood pressure is…” I cut F.R.I.D.A.Y off.

“It’s ok. Is the party about to start?” I ask.

“Yes, in about an hour or so,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. I head up, stumbling a bit. I get dressed but I feel my own body swaying. I feel like I’m on a boat out at sea as the waves slam against the boat. I see everyone mingling and getting along.  I put my hands on my knees, bending down a little, trying to breathe. I feel my lungs closing a little. Shit, shit, shit!

“Come on, come on. Breathe,” I whisper. I feel a little better. I head in the room and everyone spots me.

“Hey, Tones. You ok, you a little pale?” Rhodey asks.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” I assure him. I look around. I see Sam and Scott, laughing. Bruce and Natasha are holding hands as they talk to each other. Vision and Wanda are at the snack bar. I spot Clint and Clint’s family eating at the tables. Then, I see Thor, Loki, and Thor’s people are here, it’s nice that he invited them. I like how it’s just us, not random strangers, just us. I notice the red and gold streamers, I smirk.

“Loving the decorations!” I tell Laura. Laura smiles.

“Glad you like it, it was my idea. Me and Clint were arguing on what the color should be. He wanted green and yellow but I won the argument as you can tell,” Laura replies. I laugh as Clint says, “Hey!” The elevator opens, revealing Peter. I walk over to Peter.

“Peter! Right on time!” I comment. I see the scarf and smirk. “Who is the lucky girl?” His face turns red as his eyes widen.

“Wha…what?” Peter asks.

“Come on, kid. A scarf in March? If you fucking say it’s cold, you are a horrible liar,” I reply. He slowly shows his neck filled with hickeys. I start laughing. “Congrats Peter, I bet she was wild on you.”

“Oh my god, this is not happening right now,” Peter mumbles.

“Relax,” I tell him fixing the scarf. “I won’t say a thing to anyone.”

I wrap my arm around his shoulder, pulling him to the others. Everything is going good. Peter rambled to Thor and Loki so many questions about their age and what’s it like to living here. Loki is telling the story about how Thor punched a hole through the TV because he didn’t know how to use it. We are laughing but then my shoulder acts up again. I rub my right shoulder, trying to ease it. Peter and the others look at me in worry.

“Mr. Stark, are you ok?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I laughed too hard and the bandage kind of moved?” I lie trying to think of a lie. Bruce looks at me, not believing me.

“When this is over, I’m looking at it,” Bruce says. I nod ok, knowing I won’t win with Bruce. We continue our conversation. I don’t know how but our conversation went to Zemo.

“It’s a good thing, he’s locked up. Zemo could have caused a lot of harm if he let those winter soldiers out,” Steve says. Everyone turns their head to him, wanting him to shut up.

“There wasn’t any winter soldiers, Steve!” I hiss.

“Yes, there was. Tony, you tried to stop me and Bucky which made us have controversy,” Steve replies.

“Damn it, Steve! Are you fucking using that as an excuse still? Zemo drew us in to tear us apart and you are lying to your damn self that there were other winter soldiers! I was there, Zemo killed them, remember! God, just face the fact what you fucking did was foul, it was wrong!” I roar. Everyone stays quiet.

“Steve, man. Are you serious?” Sam asks in disbelief. Steve looks down, ashamed and he nods.

“You’re right, Tony. You are, I was wrong for what I did. I just kept using that excuse to justify for what I did but it’s not. I have to stop denying, I shouldn’t have done what I have done. After all what you’ve done for us, Tony I just wish to be a friend once again and a loyal teammate. I swear, I won’t screw up again,” Steve confesses. Well, shit. I wasn’t expecting that.

“Just earn my trust and we’ll see where that takes us,” I simply say. Steve nods ok. I turn back to everyone. “Well, let’s…” I cry out in pain as I clutch my heart in pain. I can see everyone’s worried expressions and echoes of my names before blacking out.


	11. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like it, I'm sorry!:(

**BRUCE**

“TONY!” practically everyone shouts.

“We have to take him to the med-bay,” I advise. Vision carries him, rushing him out. “Party’s off. Everyone, have a goodnight.” Natasha, Sam, Scott, Peter, Wanda, Steve, Clint, Thor, and Loki follow me as I rush to the med-bay. “What are you guys doing? I just said party’s over.”

“No, I’m coming,” Peter say.

“We all are,” Natasha says.

“I’m honestly just being nosy,” Loki adds. I don’t argue there’s no time for that. When we arrive, Vision is looking at Tony in concern and fear. I never knew that can happen to an android, they aren’t supposed to feel. I put my medical gloves on. I remove Tony’s suit jacket and button shirt. Everyone winces when they see Tony’s chest. It’s all pale and dark veins spreading out. I hesitantly remove the bandage.

“Oh my god,” Scott says once I remove it. It’s not even blood inside the wound, it’s not red, and it’s the color of black, ink oozing out.

“What the hell is that?” Sam asks.

“I…I don’t know. I never seen anything like this before,” I reply. “I have to test it, but let me monitor Tony first.”

“No need, we recognize it,” Loki comments, going directly to Tony along with Thor.

“But that is only if you were stabbed with…” Thor mumbles.

“Tell me after. I need to monitor him,” I advise. I rush to monitor Tony. My hopes were too high to expect Tony to be feeling better, but the heart monitor flat lines. “Shit, we’re losing him!”

**PETER**

Mr. Banner made us leave while his medical team. It feels like hours since we have been waiting, the noises agitating every damn second. I feel my hands shake as I’m pacing back and forth the floor. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson try to sit me down and try to calm down but that only made me angrier. I don’t even know what I feel. I’m angry, sad, fear, ashamed, impatient, and the list can go on. This is my fault. This is my entire fault. I see my vision getting blurry from my watery eyes making me rub them away. I sniffle softly. I hear footsteps. We all turn our heads seeing Bruce with a distress face. No, no, no. It can’t be…he can’t be right?

“Well?” Ms. Natasha Romanov asks.

“We brought him back but he doesn’t look too good guys,” Mr. Banner announces. Tears start falling. Mr. Rhodes hugs me and I cry softly into his chest.

“It’s all my fault! I should have pushed him out of the way,” I sob.

“No, it wasn’t your fault at all. No one saw this coming. No!” Mr. Rhodes scolds and snaps the last part when I’m about to interrupt. “Don’t dare bring up the spidey senses, you are still getting used to your power. You are learning plus you sensed it and looked around. That guy took everyone by surprise.” I slowly calm down.

“Thor, Loki, start talking now!” Ms. Romanov snaps.

“Ask politely,” Mr. Loki argues.

“Brother now is not the time!” Thor advices.

“The blood can only turn that color if you are stabbed with a magic blade called The Remorseful Longsword, it’s too torture their victims with memories, flashbacks, and the pain will only end until they find for what they are seeking. If they don’t, they die,” Loki explains.

“But it’s not a sword, it was a bullet,” Mr. Wilson adds.

“Let’s take a look at the bullet,” Mr. Rogers suggests. We all head to the room.

“Is it necessary for everyone to be here?” Mr. Banner questions curiously.

“Look, we may have gone off on the wrong foot when we arrived but we care about Tony,” Mr. Barton argues.

“I have to be here, I’m not leaving,” I add.

“None of us are,” Ms. Romanov defends.

“No, not that. You guys are kind of crowding the room,” Mr. Banner tells us, waving his hand to make a point. We notice we aren’t giving people space so we spread out a bit. Mr. Loki grabs the bullet and passes it to Thor. They both nod.

“We feel the power radiating off of it. They constructed it into bullets,” Mr. Loki announces.

“Hold on, where can anyone get this special sword? As you can see, no one sells it in stores on Earth. It shouldn’t be easy to find like on the coupons you see on the newspapers,” Mr. Lang comments.

“It comes from a planet called Jeuhines. A planet we’ve dared never to enter from all the myths we’ve heard. Anyone who has entered gone mad from the hallucinations they’ve caused,” Thor declares.

“How can this be stopped?” Ms. Maximoff questions.

“Like I said, he needs to find what he has been seeking for,” Mr. Loki replies.

“He has to wake up and find it?” Mr. Rogers asks.

“No in his memories. Is there anything that he desires?” Mr. Loki asks.

“Shit!” Mr. Rhodes hisses.

“What?” Ms. Romanov asks.

“Something that is impossible is what,” Mr. Rhodes explains.

“It’s impossible for what he seeks to happen,” Vision advices.

“What is it? Is it something you can buy?” Mr. Lang asks. It’s his missing daughter, oh god. Mr. Stark, please don’t die.

“No, it’s nothing no one can buy or give him. It’s his broken heart that can only be repaired by one person,” Mr. Rhodes replies.

“Pepper?” Mr. Rogers asks.

“What, no? Haven’t you heard they’ve been broken up?” Mr. Rhodes replies.

“What, when?” Mr. Lang asks as if this drama.

“Everyone, please focus,” Ms. Maximoff tells us.

“Wait, let’s think about this. Why would someone on Earth use this on Tony? How can they even own it, they need a spaceship or powers like Thor or Loki to own it,” Mr. Barton replies.

“Come on, there are people with superhuman abilities, and this is a surprise?” I ask.

“True, true,” Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang mumbles.

“Let’s go into his memories, maybe we can help guide him,” Mr. Wilson suggests.

“I don’t know its invasion of his privacy. I don’t want to break Tony’s trust again,” Mr. Rogers replies.

“Same, he trusts me and I don’t want to break our trust,” Ms. Maximoff says.

“He may die and there will be no trust if he’s dead. If he gets mad, we’ll explain to him the situation but we can’t just do nothing,” Ms. Romanov advices.

“I can help you with that situation. Everyone ready?” Mr. Loki asks. With single touch and we are in his mind.

We spot Mr. Stark right away looking at something.

“Mr. Stark!” I shout, trying to get to him but he can’t hear me.

“He won’t be able to hear you,” Mr. Loki says. “He can only hear you once he finds what he is seeking.”

“Then what is the point of us being here if we can’t help him,” Mr. Wilson says.

“We can. If we find a clue, we can try to find for what he is seeking,” Mr. Loki replies.

We are in a room seeing an old man tinkering with things.

“Howard?” Mr. Rogers asks.

“Yep, that’s him,” Ms. Romanov replies. There’s a little boy with coffee brown hair and he’s giggly and all smiles. He hesitantly walks in. He’s holding a small invention, a tiny robot. Wait, is that…Mr. Stark?

_“Dad, I build something! It only took my two days to make,” he says. Howard looks up from him work, enraged._

_“What the hell did I say about entering my office without knocking!?” Howard shouts. Young Mr. Stark shrinks down in fear._

“Why is he acting like this?” Mr. Rogers asks in shock.

_Howard takes more steps forward to young Mr. Stark._

_“Answer me!” Howard snaps but he stays quiet. Howard raises his hand and slaps young Mr. Stark, the slap echoing the room._

We all gasp excluding Vision. He has an upset expression.

“What the fuck?” Mr. Barton comments.

_Little Tony lets out a cry. Howard snatches the invention from Tony and smashes it against the wall._

_“Your inventions are useless just like you! Stop with your fucking crying!” Howard hisses. He grips Tony’s hair and literally throws him out his office._

Mr. Banner takes deep breaths to calm his anger. Everyone doesn’t know what to say. Mr. Stark’s dad is an asshole.

“He’s an asshole! Who the hell treats their child like that?” Mr. Wilson says.

“He wasn’t like that before,” Mr. Rogers mumbles in puzzlement. We hear Mr. Stark mumble something.

“You deserved it. You should’ve left him alone,” Mr. Stark scolds himself.

“Tony, no,” Mr. Rogers tells him but Mr. Stark can’t hear. The room shifts. We hear Mr. Starks’ cry again.

“I don’t want to enter the room,” Ms. Maximoff states afraid. We all jump when we hear a _whip_. I hear Mr. Stark’s cry louder. We see a lady with her arms crossed as she hears the cry from the other room.

“Maria Stark?” Mr. Rogers asks while Ms. Romanov nods yes, confirming it.

“Why isn’t she helping!?” Mr. Barton snaps.

“She’s a mother, she should be helping,” Ms. Maximoff adds. Maria just walks away as if nothing is going on.

“Bitch!” Ms. Romanov hisses.

“We are only seeing torture, no clues. Brother, when will the clues bop up?” Thor asks.

“We have to wait,” Loki replies.

“We have to enter that room, don’t we?” Mr. Banner asks and everyone looks at each other, all of us knowing the answer. We hesitantly enter the room and I want to reach out to young Mr. Stark, he looks about eight years old. He’s curled in a ball as he is getting whipped with the belt by Howard.

_“The more you fucking cry, the more I hit you. Stark men are made of iron! Stop being such a pussy! Captain America is better than you,” Howard hisses. Tony closes his eyes, wanting the pain to stop, tears slipping down rapidly. He wants to stop crying but he can’t._

_“Please, stop!” Tony pleads. Howard kicks him in the stomach making Tony scream louder in pain._

I cover my eyes in Mr. Banner’s chest, not wanting to see this anymore but I can still hear young Mr. Stark’s cries. Mr. Banner tries to comfort me but I don’t need it. Mr. Stark needs it more. I turn my head slightly and see Mr. Stark staring at his own flashback, numb and his jaw clenched. Mr. Stark deserved this, needed this, what I’m receiving from Mr. Banner; comfort.

_“You are fucking lucky I have a meeting!” Howard hisses, kicking him one last time. Tony cries silently in an empty room._

“This may be the second memory but I am already enraged,” Thor comments. Ms. Maximoff rubs her eyes so tears won’t fall.

“We’re not done, are we?” Mr. Lang asks already knowing the answer.

“I don’t like these memories as well but we need to find these clues,” Mr. Loki tells us right as the room starts to shift once again.

“I’m going to barf,” Mr. Wilson mumbles once we see what’s in front of us.

_Teen Mr. Stark is getting sliced on his stomach by his own father, blood slowly oozing out. Tony is trying to not to cry so his father can stop._

_“You are a damn failure! I wish you were never born! You are a disgrace!” Howard snaps. Tony sniffles which makes Howard grip his hair and throw against the wall causing Tony to hit his head, blood starts to come out  on the side of his head. “Say it!”_

_“I…I’m a failure! I’m a disgrace to the family!” Tony repeats as he starts crying.  Howard slaps him, Tony lets out a cry._

_“Stark Men are made of Iron, stop being such a pussy!” Howard shouts, getting in his face. He grips Tony’s arms, shaking him. “God, I wish your mom aborted you!” He pushes Tony against the wall again and leaves the room._

Mr. Banner is taking deep breaths, the hulk about to unleash.

“Bruce, calm down,” Ms. Romanov advices.

“Calm down! How can any of us calm down! Howard is an asshole!” Mr. Lang snaps.

“Who the fuck does that to their own child!?” Mr. Wilson snaps.

“I never knew he had a bad childhood,” Ms. Romanov confesses.

“Mr. Loki, please tell me this is the last of the bad memories,” I plead. Mr. Loki looks at me with a frown.

“I despise Howard as well, but all is up to Stark,” Mr. Loki reasons.

“Damn Tones,” Mr. Rhodes says, shaking his head with a frown.

“Howard was never like this before. I just…god….Howard was supposedly a good man,” Mr. Rogers says in disbelief.

“Obviously not! That man is a horrible human being!” Clint hisses.

“I want to kill him,” Ms. Maximoff hisses.

“I second that,” Vision says.

“Ay,” Thor adds. Everything starts shaking.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“He’s dying,” Mr. Loki says. “We have to hurry.” The room shifts. We’re grateful we don’t see a crying young Mr. Stark. He’s smiling with a lady, she looks familiar. I think I saw her in that picture I saw at the workshop. I see Mr. Stark looking at this memory with joy. Is that…Mr. Stark’s wife that passed? I turn my head to the others; they are confused as me except Vision and Mr. Rhodes. They have a frown on their faces.

**THEIR FIRST DATE**

_Tony is smiling and laughing with Mia._

_“I’m really happy you decided to join me, Mia,” Tony tells her._

_“Me too, thank you for tonight Tony,” Mia says with a genuine smile._

_“Now where shall we have our second date?” Tony asks with a small smirk. Mia wants to laugh._

_“Oh, so this was a date?” Mia asks, smirking right back._

_“Of course this was. I got the most expensive wine just for you; I mean a beautiful girl like you should be treated with treasure and gifts,” Tony replies._

_“Oh, I apologize for not noticing,” Mia says, sarcastically with a giggle. “If you wanted to ask me out on a date, you could have asked.” Tony shyly looks down._

_“I got nervous,” he confesses. She’s confused._

_“Why?” Mia asks._

_“I never had a real date before,” Tony mumbles, embarrassed._

_“Well, from what we had, it was an amazing first date. I just wish you gave me heads up; I’m not really dressed up for it. I’m just in my uniform,” Mia replies._

_“You’re beautiful just the way you are,” Tony tells her making her blush._

_“You’re such a flirt,” Mia says and he winks at her._

_“Aw, Mia! You two are so cute,” Mia’s friend says. They turn, she has a camera. “Let me take a pic of you two!”_

_“I don’t know…” Tony says getting cut off._

_“Aw, Caitlin. I don’t think Tony would want one right now,” Mia replies._

_“No, it’s fine. Sure, a picture would be fine,” Tony says, getting close to Mia. He wraps his arm around her and Caitlin takes the picture with a 90s digital camera, both of them smiling._

“They were so happy,” I comment with a smile.

“Tony’s first love,” Mr. Rhodes says.

“She’s not familiar, she wasn’t in Tony’s reports,” Ms. Romanov comments.

“Not everything will be on reports, Ms. Romanov. She was too important to him; he kept her off the grid. Only close friends knew her,” Vision defends.

“Maybe we can find her? This is a clue, am I right?” Thor asks. Rhodey sighs.

“No, it’s not it. I know what the clue is, but I…it’s not my secret to tell,” Rhodey advices. It’s his daughter; Mr. Stark kept talking about his missing daughter. Maybe we can find a clue where she is, right?  Before anyone can say anything else, room shifts.

_Mia exits the restaurant, tears falling down her cheeks. Tony is walking that way already with a smile and flowers in hands. He spots her and his smile falls right away. She bumps into him, Tony catching her._

_“Mia, Mia, hey what’s wrong?” Tony asks and she just hugs him, crying hard. Tony hesitantly hugs back, he rubs her back. She slowly calms down. Tony walks with for a while, her head on his shoulder as they walk. He sits her down on the bench and says, “Tell me what’s wrong.”_

_Mia sniffles, her eyes watering again._

_“My…fri..friend, Cai…caitlin is dead,” she sobs. Tony is in shock. “I…jus..just found out and I…”She wipes the tears away that fall. “She was in a car accident and…my god, it’s not fair.”_

_“Hey, sh. I…I’m sorry, I know how close you two were, I…I wish I could say something to make you feel better but honestly I don’t know what to say,” Tony replies. Mia turns._

_“You being here for me is all I need,” Mia comments, she then notices the peonies. “Aw, those are beautiful.” Tony passes them to her._

_“I was heading over to give them to you but I feel like it’s kind of a bad time,” Tony mumbles._

_“No, I love them,” Mia says, smelling them._

_“Peonies promise good fortune,” Tony tells her. Mia holds his hand._

_“I think we will have good fortune in the future, don’t you think?” Mia says. Tony and Mia smile at each other._

“Aw,” Ms. Maximoff says. We are suddenly at a beach, its dark out.

_Tony and Mia are slow dancing on the sand, both barefoot; he dips her causing her to giggle. He pulls her back._

_“So, what do see yourself doing tomorrow?” Tony asks. Mia thinks for a bit._

_“Nothing really, how about you?” Mia replies._

_“Helping you move in at my place,” Tony states. Mia looks at him in shock and happiness._

_“Are you serious?” Mia quizzes. He kneels down and opens his arms wide._

_“Mia Johnson, will you do me the honor of moving in with me!?” Tony shouts with such passion. Mia giggles and attacks him with a hug, both of them falling down. Both of them laugh, in content._

_“Yes, I will move in with you Tony Stark,” Mia says._

“Aw, this is so cute!” Ms. Maximoff comments. Johnson? That last name…is way too familiar. Now that I think about it…shit! Mr. Stark’s lover looks like Angeline.

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest says. Mia and Tony smile at each other. Tony pulls her in and they both kiss, passionately. Two sides not that filled, but only four benches filled. The only people they trust are there. They cheer, clapping. Rhodey pats Tony’s back with a smile._

“That day was his favorite day, he was happy,” Rhodey says. Room shifts once again.

_Tony and Mia are looking around._

_“Now where will our princess be?” Tony teases as they are in front of a closet. Mia opens it revealing Angeline. Angeline screams playfully and laughs._

_“Daddy, mommy, you found me!” Angeline says. Tony picks her up._

_“Of course, we did. We’ll always find you,” Mia tells her._

“Whoa, whoa! He had a daughter!” Mr. Lang comments.

“I didn’t know he had a family,” Mr. Barton says.

“That’s why he had the panic attack,” Ms. Romanov realizes.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Mr. Rogers says.

“Angeline,” I blurt out. Mr. Rhodes and Vision look at me.

“How did you know her name?” Mr. Rhodes asks.

“Because that’s my girlfriend,” I confess.

“What?!” everyone shouts except Vision but he does ask it with a surprise tone. Everything is shaking but then there’s a bright light.

“Tony, don’t look into the bright light! Don’t go into it!” Mr. Lang shouts.

“Uh…that shouldn’t happen. When he dies, everything is black. I never heard of this,” Mr. Loki says. What shocks us is when someone passes in it.

“Angeline!?” we question.


	12. Reunion (Part 1)

**ANGELINE**

It’s been a while since Peter left and the pain from my right shoulder hasn’t gone away. I wince and grip the sheets to stop myself from crying. Why does it hurt so badly? Please, make it stop.  I pass out from the pain.

_I see my aunt walking in angry. Oh, no. Please, no. When she’s like that, that’s when she hits hard and doesn’t stop. She looks at me with disgust. She picks me up by my hair and throws me against the wall. I cry out in pain. She is about to kick me and I close my eyes ready to feel the pain but it doesn’t come. I open my eyes and I see a lady with in a white gown._

_I look up and see…I know her. I know that face that I made sure was drilled in my head. Mom? She smiles and offers her hand. I smile and take it but I hug her right away._

_“Mommy, I miss you,” I sob._

_“I miss you too, princess,” she says. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes. “But you don’t have much time; your daddy needs your help.”_

_“But he left us…” She nods no right away._

_“Your aunt is a liar. You need to remember, Angeline. Remember,” she tells me and gently touches the center of my forehead. I stumble as memories hit me back and forth. Mr. Stark is my dad. “Your dad needs you, he’s dying.” I can’t lose him too._

_“How? What’s happening?” I ask. There’s a bright light._

_“Just go through there, let him know you are there. He’s been looking for you for years, he needs you,” she tells me. She kisses the top of my head and guides me. I walk in and see a memory of me playing hide and seek with my mom and dad. The place is shaking. I see my dad silently crying as he shakes his head. He’s crouched down looking at my younger me and holding my mom’s hand._

_“It’s all my fault, I lost them,” he whispers._

_“Dad,” I call out. Dad turns his head and his eyes widen._

_“Angeline?” dad asks. I nod yes feeling myself breakdown. He smiles wide, rushing over to me. He hugs me tightly. Tears come out from both of us. Dad keeps telling me he missed me but I missed him so much more. I noticed the room stopped shaking. He pulls back._

_“Angeline, h…how? How’d you get here?” Dad asks._

_“I don’t….is this a dream or something?” I reply. I turn my head and see Peter and the Avengers._

_“Peter?! What are you doing here?” I ask. Dad turns his head and is confused when he spots everyone._

_“What are you guys doing here? This is one fuck…I mean messed up dream,” Dad says._

_“Tony, this isn’t a dream. Remember you passed out in the middle of the party?” Captain America says. Thor explains the situation of the blade and how to get out of it._

_“It’s time to wake up,” Mr. Banner advices._

_“Wait, where are you? When I wake up, I’ll find you,” Dad questions. Peter and I look at each other. Uh-oh. This isn’t good. “Wait a minute, how do you know Peter?”_

_“Um…please don’t get mad,” I tell him and Dad raises an eyebrow._

_“What do you mean? Peter, how do you know my daughter!?” Dad asks getting frustrated._

_“We’re dating,” I tell him. Dad turns to Peter slowly._

_“My daughter is the one who gave you hickeys?!” Dad snaps. Everyone’s eyes are on him and he’s blushing tomato red._

_“Dad!” I whine. He then sees my neck._

_“You’re dead!” Dad says to Peter, he’s about to attack him. Peter runs and tries to hide behind the avengers, pushing them in front of my dad. He then hides behind Thor._

_“Please, please hide me!” Peter pleads._

_“Ok, can we please head back into our real world because I actually want to see Peter get killed by Tony,” Ant-man says._

_“Mr. Lang!” Peter cries out._

_“Fine, tell me where you are and I will wake up,” Dad tells me._

_“Angeline, don’t. You’ll be signing my death certificate,” Peter pleads._

_“Babe, I have to. My dad needs to wake up,” I tell him making him cower more behind Thor._

_“I’m in Peter’s bedroom,” I reply. Falcon starts laughing._

_“You are dead, Peter!” Falcon comments still cracking up while my dad gives him the death stare._

I gasp awake and rub my shoulder, not feeling it anymore. Shit, shit! I have to head over to my dad’s place. If not, my Peter-pie will die.

**TONY**

I gasp awake and see all the avengers there and….Peter. I sit up right away, my arms about to go around his neck. I cry out in pain and clutch my shoulder. Bruce pushes me down.

“You can kill Peter later, right now you need to get patched up,” Bruce tells me.

“Hey!” Peter cries out.

“You fucking slept with my daughter, Parker! You are so dead!” I hiss.

“I didn’t, I swear to God. She’s only on my bed because she was badly injured and she had no place to stay. We only made out, I swear,” Peter argues. “Don’t kill me, Mr. Stark!”

“The blood is back to normal, so that’s good,” Sam states.

“What do you mean?” I ask, my attention towards my wound.

“It was black like ink,” Peter replies.

“Not talking to you, still mad at you,” I tell him, waving my finger. Peter sighs.

“You are being immature, Tony,” Steve says with a small smirk.

“You don’t have a daughter, so you can’t relate,” I argue.

“Tony, why didn’t you say anything?” Natasha asks. “Your bad childhood, I never knew you had that kind of childhood. Plus your family?” I clench my fists.

“You saw everything? I mean you saw a little?” I ask, feeling my blood run cold. “You guys didn’t, right?”

“Tony, your father is an asshole,” Clint states. I nod my head.

“Why the fuck were you in my head?!” I hiss.

“We needed to find a clue on how to wake you up, Tones,” Rhodey defends.

“Stark, it is the truth. My brother and the others only wanted to help, they meant no harm. Please remember that you were the victim of the blade called The Remorseful Longsword. You saw what it could do,” Thor explains.

“And if I didn’t find Angeline?” I ask.

“You could have died,” Loki replies.

“I’m glad you found your daughter, she looks just like Mia,” Vision says. I close my eyes thinking of our memories together.

“Hey, relax buddy. We’re here,” Scott says. “And think about it, we found your daughter. She’s on Peter’s bed as we speak.” I open my eyes to glare at Peter.

“You aren’t helping, Mr. Lang!” Peter tells him. “It’s like you want him to kill me!” Scott shrugs his shoulder. “Wha…hey!”

“When I get off this med bay, we are going to talk,” I tell him.

“I’m a virgin, we didn’t have sex,” Peter blurts out. It’s silent for a while. “I shouldn’t have said that out loud. My god, I embarrassed myself in front of the whole avengers.”

“Makes me feel a little better, but still. You touched and kissed my daughter,” I argue. “I should take away the suit.”

“No, Tony. Don’t do that,” Steve says. I roll my eyes at the comment.

“No, please don’t,” Peter pleads.

“He won’t, don’t worry,” Steve assures.

“How do you know that?” I ask.

“Tony, no. You need to think about this, I know you are angry but don’t do that. He needs the suit for patrolling and missions,” Steve advices. I cross my arms, a little defeated.

“You treating her right?” Rhodey asks, glaring a little at Peter.

“Ye…yes, sir,” Peter stutters.

“That’s my niece, you understand so you better treat her right,” Rhodey tells him and Peter nods his head understanding. Bruce finally finishes patching up my wound once again, and then hits me on the wound. I wince in pain.

“Damn, Bruce. What the hell?” I ask, rubbing my shoulder.

“Stop lying when you are hurt. If you feel like it hurts or you aren’t feeling well, tell me or any of us. Next time you do this, I’m going to get pissed and let you suffer until I feel like cleaning you up.”

“Damn, ok. Lesson learned,” I mumble, getting the point.

“Why didn’t anyone know anything about this?” Natasha asks once again.

“I kept it like that because I didn’t want people trying to spread rumors or try to attack my favorite girls!” I snap. “They were everything to me; I didn’t want anyone trying to hurt them. I failed.”

“What happened?” Wanda asks. I turn to Loki.

“Show them,” I mumble, waving around my head. “You might as well since you saw everything.”

“Are you sure?” Loki asks, unsure.

“Go ahead, I give permission,” I reply. Loki touches my head.

_Angeline runs over to her dad, giggling. Tony turns around as he hears his little girl’s giggle, a sound that brightens his day all the time. He kneels down and opens his arms wide for her. “Daddy!” Angeline squeals, running to his arms. He engulfs her in a huge hug and picks her up._

_“Happy Birthday Angeline! How old are you now? 2? 3?” Tony asks. She giggles.“No, daddy. I’m 5,” Angeline says. Tony smiles. “I’m excited to go on this trip you planned!” Angeline adds._

_“I am too, Princess. Daddy has to go do something but I will meet you and mommy later, ok?” Tony tells her and Angeline pouts. Mia walks over with the snacks overhearing Tony._

_“Tony, really? You said there would be no interruptions and we would go straight to our trip. It’s Angeline’s birthday today, cancel these plans,” Mia says. Tony sighs, pulling Mia closer so he can have his favorite girls close to him._

_“It’s a short meeting, I sign some papers and that’s it. I’m not asking for you to leave without me. Just wait in the jet for me and I’ll leave right away and join you guys. Ok?” Tony says. Mia smiles and Tony kisses her. Angeline giggles._

_“Ew, mommy and daddy!” Angeline says. Tony and Mia pull away. They smirk and kiss Angeline’s cheeks. Angeline laughs, “Mommy, daddy, stop!” Mia’s sister, Sophia walks out with security behind her back. “Oh, how cute,” Sophia replies. Tony and Mia pull back. “What are you doing here?!” Tony asks._

_“Just wanted to see my sister, not you,” Sophia replies. “Who in the hell let Wicked Witch of the West in?” Tony asks. “Tony, language!” Mia hisses. “See, not even a good father,” Sophia comments. “Sir, she said she was family to Mrs. Stark,” security says.  “No, she’s not family. Sophia, get out of my house. We haven’t talked in years. What do you want?” Mia snaps. “Just wanted to check in, still wondering why you are still with this asshole!” Mia hisses. “Don’t you dare cuss in front of our daughter! Get out, Sophia! They’ll escort you out,” Mia snaps. Sophia rolls her eyes and leaves._

_“Who was that mommy and daddy?” Angeline asks. “No one, sweetie. Just a big ol’ meanie,” Tony replies. “Yeah, don’t worry about her,” Mia adds._

_“Mr. Stark, they are here,” Happy announces. Tony sighs and nods ok. Mia grabs her and Angeline’s bags from the ground and kisses his cheek. “We’ll meet you in the jet. Come on, Angie Sweetie,” Mia says. Angeline nods ok and kisses Tony’s cheek._

_“Hurry it up daddy so we can go! Please!” Angeline begs. Tony hugs her and says, “I will, princess and after we’ll celebrate your birthday. Promise! And we Starks never break our promises because Promises mean everything but after they are broken…” Angeline smiles, finishing it for him. “Sorry means nothing.”_

_“Exactly! Now, go with your mommy. Don’t want her to be alone in the jet on her own, do you?” Tony says and Angeline nods ok. Tony kisses her cheek._

_“Love you Princess, see you in a little,” Tony says, putting her down. “Ok, daddy. I love you too,” Angeline says, kissing his cheek and rushes to the jet. Tony just started walking out of his office when he heard the explosion. Tony rushes out and sees the jet on fire. “No!” Tony shouts. He runs over to the jet about to get in it, but Happy stops him. “No, no, no!” Tony sobs. “Mia! Angeline!” His whole world went crashing down. Tony feels his heart break piece to piece. He yells out for his two favorite girls. “They can’t be gone, no!” Tony yells, wanting to pull himself away from Happy. Happy pulls him tighter for Tony won’t get himself inside the flamed jet. Tony hears sirens from the distance. “Wh…why?” Tony asks himself, falling down to his knees._

Tony gasps as Loki pulls away. Everyone stays silent, not knowing what to say.

“Tony, that wasn’t your fault,” Bruce says.

“You sure about that?” I ask with a scoff.

“What’s the mean?” Steve asks.

“It was Obadiah Stane!” I hiss.

“What?!” Rhodey asks. “You never told me this!”

“He planned everything Rhodey! He fucking took my family away from me!” I hiss. “He said…he said it was because Mia was helping me realize how horrible Stark Industries was for selling weapons. He wanted her dead, my love dead! And he fucking succeeded!”

“But Angeline? How did she survive?” Sam questions.

“I don’t know. They said they only found one body in the plane but not two. I searched for years and years trying to find her. I only found her favorite bear on the ground the day of the incident, just clinging onto it like hope. I never knew where she went,” I explain.

“That aunt! I know you are still mad at me, Mr. Stark but in your memory I saw the aunt. That bitchy aunt, Angeline was living with her. You think they were working together?” Peter suggests. I think about it for a minute.

“That bitch!” I hiss, standing up. The door opens, revealing Angeline. I sigh in relief and smile wide. The anger fades. “Princess.” Her eyes get watery and she attacks me with a hug.

“I missed you, daddy,” she sobs. Everyone smiles at the reunion. I hug back, holding her tight.

“I missed you too, princess,” I choke out. We both fall to the floor, hugging each other. I hear a small grunt. We turn to see Scott trying not to cry.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Scott mumbles, looking up at the ceiling.

“You mumbling it ain’t helping,” Sam advices. Angeline giggles and I smile at the sound. We both stand up, slightly embarrassed because we forgot they were still there. Angeline spots Rhodey.

“Uncle Rhodey!” she says, giving him a hug.

“Hey, Angeline-bug. God, I missed you,” Rhodey says, hugging back.

“Now how about we order us some pizza or whatever you’d feel like? This calls for a celebration,” I tell Angeline as she pulls away from Rhodey. Angeline nods ok but then I frown.

“Where’d you get these bruises and cuts?” I question. Angeline and Peter look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED AN OPINION! STONY OR NO STONY ON THIS STORY??


	13. Reunion (Part 2)

**TONY**

“Peter, I swear to fucking god, if you hit my daughter just know that you are dead!” I threaten. I turn to Angeline. “Don’t repeat that, I didn’t mean to cuss.”

“Oh, god no! It wasn’t me,” Peter cries out. Angeline stays quiet.

“Well, Angeline. Who was it?” I ask. Still nothing. I see the handprint on her arm, just like when I saw on Mia’s.

_I check the watch once again, worried why Mia is late to our date. She would have called me or something. What if she forgot? I mean, I’m not really important plus she does have a life? Damn it Tony, relax! She’s only fifteen minutes late. I take a sip of my water as I look around the restaurant. I smile wide when I see Mia rushing in. She sees me and gives me a smile. She rushes over to our table. I stand up to greet her._

_“Nice to see you babe,” I say, leaning in for a kiss. I put my hand on her forearm and she winces. I pull away, confused. She looks down, slightly embarrassed. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, I just kind of hit myself against something,” Mia says but I know she’s lying. We both sit down and I see her wince when her arm is pressed against the table as if it’s delicate._

_“Mia, you’ll tell me anything, right? You trust me, don’t you?” I ask._

_“Of course,” Mia replies._

_“Then, why do I feel like you just lied to me a second ago,” I reply._

_“What…I’m not…I didn’t lie,” Mia defends way too quickly. I raise an eyebrow, not believing it._

_“So, you wouldn’t mind if I look at your bruise?” I quiz. She stays quiet._

_“Why, I’m fine. Can we just enjoy our date?” Mia pleads._

_“Mia, please,” I say once again. She hesitates for a minute but she lifts her long sleeve and I see a handprint bruise. “What in the hell, who did this to you?”_

_“Nobody, I fell,” Mia mumbles as if she’s trying to convince herself._

_“Mia, please. Tell me,” I beg. Mia’s eyes start to water._

_“My sister,” Mia confesses. I hold her hand._

_“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” I whisper. “Let’s eat and we’ll talk more about this. I don’t want to see my favorite girl cry.” Mia gives me a small smile._

“Tell me, please. It was her, your aunt,” I declare.

“Yes,” Angeline mumbles. I stay quiet. That bitch, first it was Mia, and now my daughter she put her hands on.

“Oh, she’s dead!” I hiss.

“Tony, Tony, relax please. You have plenty of time to get revenge. Right now your daughter is reunited with you,” Steve suggests and I nod, knowing he’s right.

“Even though I hate to admit it, you are right,” I mumble annoyed but then smile when I turn to Angeline. “Anyway, say hi to the Avengers.” Everyone introduces themselves.

Clint hugs her.

“Your dad is an amazing man,” Clint tells her and Angeline smiles at the comment. “Now you should know that I’m the cool uncle.”

“I’ll have you know that’s a lie, isn’t that right Angeline?” Rhodey asks.

“Don’t you guys start arguing on who’s the favorite uncle or aunt,” I tell them.

“Mr. Lang, your ride is here to take you home,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces.

“It was so nice to meet you, Angeline. Don’t worry, your Uncle Scott will visit soon,” Scott says.

“Did you really reference yourself in the third person?” Sam asks.

“Yep,” Scott says with a smirk. “Alright, bye guys. Call me if you need anything.” He leaves. My attention is back on Angeline wounds.

“Bruce, patch her up,” I tell him, gently sitting Angeline down. “I want a professional looking at her.” Bruce grabs the tools and gently looks at the wounds. Bruce puts medicine ointment on her, she winces.

“Careful!” I warn putting my hand behind Angeline’s back.

“Really, Tony? I will,” Bruce tells me.  “It’s just a small reaction to the ointment. It’s cleaning it.” I nod but still cautious.

“How’d you get in?” Sam asks.

“Um, I honestly don’t know. That voice who told Ant-man his ride was here gave me directions,” Angeline replies.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Steve asks.

“Yep, I programmed her when to guide Angeline to me whenever the day came and it did,” I reply with a smile.

As she gets patched up, I keep seeing what’s on her neck and it’s bothering me.

“Natasha or Wanda, does anyone have make-up? Can you cover this up?” I ask, pointing directly at her neck. Angeline blushes.

“Dad!” she hisses, covering up her neck.

“Relax, Tony. I’ll cover it up after she’s done,” Natasha tells me.

“Ok, Angeline. Can you let me know where else hurts or where you have been hurt?” Bruce asks. Angeline hesitates but when I gently rub her back to reassure her, she tells him.

“On my stomach, where she kicked me but that’s all,” Angeline says. I clench my fist when I heard what she just said.

“Can I have the room, I’m going to lift her shirt,” Bruce advices.

“You heard him,” I tell the others. They all scatter out of the room except Peter, he stays. “Parker, you to.”

“What, why? Ugh, fine,” Peter mumbles, walking out.

Angeline gently lifts her shirt off and I see a huge bruise.

“That son of a…” I stop myself before I cuss. “We have a lot to talk about your idiotic aunt.” Bruce gently touches and she winces. Bruce frowns.

“I’m going to do x-rays to see if it’s broken,” Bruce advices.

“Does she need to wear a gown for it?” I ask.

“No, don’t you…Tony, you build a harmless x-ray machine. Patients no longer have to worry about getting cancer or any disease without wearing a lead vest. Remember?” Bruce asks. Oh, shit, yeah I forgot I did.

“That’s actually probably one of my favorite inventions that you created,” Angeline says. I smile with pride. I follow them as they head to the x-ray room. I’m about to stand next to Angeline.

“Tony, you are supposed to stay here,” Bruce tells me.

“I should be by her side, would’ve she falls or faints?” I reason. Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“Tony, you aren’t the patient right now, your daughter is. She’s just getting an x-ray, that’s all,” Bruce argues.

“I think…” I get cut off.

“Dad, I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if I feel off,” Angeline assures me and I nod. Bruce starts to take some x-rays.

“How long it this going to take?” I question. Bruce looks up.

“I just started literally minute ago,” Bruce replies.

“I’m just asking,” I argue. Bruce rolls his eyes and goes back to his work. “Alright, all done.” Angeline walks back to us. Bruce zooms in a picture of her ribs.

“So, none of your ribs seem broken, just a bit bruised. Just take it easy, don’t do anything hectic and I’m sure you will be fine,” Bruce tells me.

“Oh, she will,” I declare. We head back to the dining lounge. Everyone is talking. Peter spots Angeline.

“Angeline Bear, are you ok?” Peter asks, rushing to her side. I pull him back a little.

“Angeline Bear?” I ask.

“My nickname for her,” Peter mumbles, looking down blushing once again.

“Would you stop interrogating him?” Angeline pleads.

“I have every right,” I defend. “Now, princess, hungry?”

“A pizza sounds good,” Angeline replies.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, order about eight boxes of pepperoni pizza,” I tell her.

“On it, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Can we get pineapple also?” Sam asks. Angeline and I scoff with an _ew._

“Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza,” we blurt out. Everyone stays silent, looking at each other.

“Wow, I can see the similarities,” Bruce comments. We roll our eyes.

“They are twins,” Clint adds.

“Whatever, pizza is on its away and we’ll get your horrible taste of pizza Sam,” I say.

“So, have you guys decided if…” I cut her off.

“Can we deal with this first?” I tell them, pointing at her neck. Natasha rolls her eyes and pulls Angeline to her.

“And you Parker, we are going to have a talk,” I threaten. Peter’s eyes widen, stepping back but bumping into Steve.

“Want in this talk, Wanda deal with the make-up,” Natasha states.

“We’ll give him a talk. All of us,” Steve adds. I think about it.

“Alright, sounds good to me,” I reply, picking Peter up and drag him in a random room with the rest of the team.

“Come on!” Peter says.

“Sorry, babe,” I hear Angeline say from afar. Ok, I’m going to ignore that came from my daughter’s mouth.

We sit Peter down and he’s fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Alright, what are your plans with my daughter?” I ask, crossing my arms.

“Mr. Stark, I love her very much. I want to be by her side every day; she inspires me to be better. I want to be the reason to make her happy like she does with me. I want to see her have a smile on her face every day. I want to be brightness of her day like she is with mine,” Peter says.

“Can’t argue with that,” Clint says.

“Clint!” Natasha hisses, elbowing his ribs. Clint groans in pain.

“You better treat her with respect! Every woman needs a gentleman,” Steve informs.

“If you hurt her, you are going to get the hulk,” Bruce threatens.

“You can try and hide but you’ll fail because me and Redwing will catch you,” Sam adds. Everyone turns to Sam.

“Really, Sam?” Natasha asks.

“What the hell is a Redwing?” Clint questions confused.

“It sounds delicious, is it edible?” Thor inquires.

“What…no, dude. Redwing is not for you to eat!” Sam argues. “It’s a drone that Stark made.”

“Well, can you honestly blame him? It does sound like a type of food to eat. Why would you name any of your items Redwing?” Loki states.

“You named it Redwing?” I then ask, confused and then shake my head. “Back to the conversation!”

“I’m going to make your life a living hell that you are going to wish you weren’t born,” Natasha adds.

“I’m going to shoot an arrow straight through your heart if you ever break Angeline’s heart,” Clint blackmails.

“Angeline is like family and if you ever hurt here…just know that your spider powers are useless against me,” Vision intimidates.

“Peter, we might not have any problems now but when it comes to Angie, I will end you if you ever hurt her,” Rhodey finishes up.

“I understand, I won’t hurt Angeline,” Peter tells us.

“Angeline is everything to me. Seeing her hurt will kill me. I won’t only take your suit, I’m going to make sure each and every one of us kick your ass and make sure every bone in your body is broken. Do you understand me?” I threaten. Peter’s eyes widen and he nods yes. I smirk.

“Great, my daughter is waiting outside. Let’s go,” I tell him. We all head back.

Wanda stands back and smiles.

“There, is that better for you Tony?” Wanda asks, sarcastically. I see Angeline’s neck and the hickey’s are gone.

“Perfect,” I reply.

“Mr. Stark, the pizza has arrived,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces.

“Thank God, I’m starving,” I reply.

“We ate some snacks at the party,” Clint states.

“Yeah, snacks. Plus my shoulder made me have a small attack because The Remorse Longword,” I defend.

“No, it’s called The Remorseful Longsword,” Thor corrects.

“Same thing,” I tell him. I make Steve grab the pizza.

“Angeline, it’s honestly a pleasure to see you once more,” Vision says, walking towards Angeline. Angeline is silent.

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” Angeline asks. Vision smiles, nodding yes.

“Your brother,” I confirm with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess you can say I’m the eldest brother to you. I’m delighted to know you are back,” Vision tells her. Angeline hugs him. Vision is in shock but hugs back.

“Wow, today was not…what I thought would happen,” Sam mumbles. I then guide Angeline to the dining lounge.

“You look underfed, does your aunt feed you?” I question, curiously.

“Yeah, I…if we have the money,” Angeline mumbles. I tighten my jaw, wanting to cuss but I stop myself.

“Well, no anymore. I’ll make sure you are fed every day. Come on, let’s sit,” I tell her, sitting her down. Clint sits next to me and Wanda and Vision on his left, and then Peter sits next to Angeline. “No, no. You Parker sit next to Natasha.”

“Can he sit next to me, please?” Angeline asks. I look down at her and she has those…puppy dog eyes.

“Fi…fine, fine,” I mumble, defeated.

“Your daughter already has you wrapped around your finger, wow,” Sam comments.

“Haha,” I say sarcastically. Natasha sits across from us along with Bruce and Sam and Rhodey on her left and Thor and Loki on her right. Steve heads back with the pizzas along with plates, sitting next to Peter, Wanda, and Vision.

Angeline grabs the plates and passes them down to each and every one of us, just like Mia, always thinking of everyone.

“Thank you, Angeline,” everyone says but Peter says, “Thank you, Angeline Bear.” It’s as if Peter wants to get killed. I serve Angeline a plate, making sure she’s fed first.

“Do you want something to drink? Pepsi, Coke Cola, anything?” I ask.

“Dr. Pepper please,” Angeline replies.

“I’ll go grab the drinks from the fridge, you two sit,” Steve states. I take a bite from my pizza, enjoying my food. Clint goes up to drop off a box of pizza for his family. My god, I can’t believe my daughter is back home. After years of searching and despair, she’s home with me. God, Mia…I just wish you were here but I know that you are by our sides. Steve sets all types of drinks down. Clint arrives just on time.

“Shouldn’t you be with your family?” I ask.

“Yeah, but I don’t really want to miss the drama,” he confesses. “Plus I wanna see Peter mess up and say something stupid so Tony can strangle him.”

“Hey!” Peter cries out.

“So, um…how’d you find your dad?” Natasha asks.

“Oh…well, it’s weird really,” Angeline mumbles.

“No, it won’t be weird. You have Steve who has super human abilities who doesn’t age, Peter has super human abilities, Bruce who turns into the hulk, and the list goes on. How weird can it be?” I advise.

“True,” Angeline says. “It’s just…it was my mom. I was having a dream and she showed up. She’s the one who guided me to my dad.” I smile thanking Mia in my head; she guided us back to each other.

“Just a few minutes of knowing you, I can distinguish the connection you two hold,” Thor comments.

“To be honest, I honestly Stark was going to perish,” Loki adds. Thor elbows him in the ribs. “What? It’s true, but I do agree that your connection is strong.”

“Yeah, I’m not really surprised. I don’t find it weird, I think it’s actually sweet that your mother did that,” Bruce says.

“So, what are your plans now?” Natasha questions.

“What do you mean?” Angeline asks.

“Like will you move in? Or will you head back with your aunt? Which obviously is a no. Or will you stay with your boyfriend, Peter?” Natasha asks with a smirk knowing she’s just trying to piss me off on purpose.

“Yes and screw that abusive aunt, and over my dead body,” I answer for her.

“Yeah, I…guess I am moving in,” Angeline says trying to take it in. “Um…I have clothes but its back in my house. Can Peter and I pick them up?” Angeline grabs Peter’s hand.

“Alright, nope. Nope, it’s not going to work with me. No hand-holding,” I tell them.

“Tony!” Steve scolds.

“I’ll drive you there. Your stupid aunt is still at the house, so we need to have a big talk,” I reply. Angeline nods ok.

“So, how long have this relationship been going on?” I ask.

“About three to four months,” Peter replies. I’m about to make a comment but Angeline cuts me off.

“Dad, do you think its ok for me to move in right away? I don’t want to make people feel uncomfortable,” Angeline asks.

“Of course, princess! You are my daughter, I want you at my side every day,” I tell her. “And no one feels uncomfortable, right?” I glare at them, daring someone to say an insult to my daughter.

“Of course, we wouldn’t. We can’t wait to know more about you, maybe we can go shopping,” Wanda replies.

“I too would like to join this shopping,” Thor adds.

“No, buddy. You don’t go to girl’s shopping day, trust me,” Sam advices.

“Why not?” Thor questions confused.

“You’ll be bored,” Sam simply says.

“How about we all go one day?” Angeline offers.

“That sounds like a great idea,” I reply.

“Yes, I look forward to it,” Thor says.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened between you and your aunt?” Sam asks. I’m curious too. I want to know why that bitch would put hands on my daughter.

“I…” Angeline chuckles sarcastically. “Um, I found some drugs in her things by accident and she got pissed.” Everyone stays quiet. I remember her doing that kind of things when Mia was alive and had the nerve to do it still while with my daughter!

“She also threatened you,” Peter adds.

“What happened? What did she say?” I ask.

“She claimed I was looking in her stuff but I defended myself. I was just grabbing my sweater and when I picked it up, I saw it. I question her and she gripped my arm. She threatened me if I said anything that…that I’d pay,” Angeline explains. She’s hiding something, she hesitated.

“Why’d you hesitate?” Natasha asks, catching it as well.

“I didn’t,” Angeline defends too quickly. Peter looks down, already knowing what really happen.

“Angeline, please tell me,” I tell her. Angeline stays silent for a minute.

“She said if said anything that she’d kill Peter and make me pay like she did on my birthday two years ago,” Angeline confesses. Before I can say anything she continues, “I told her that she doesn’t own me or run my life. I said I wasn’t scared of her anymore and called her a nobody. That, that’s when she slapped me and pushed me, making me hit my head against the table and started kicking me in the stomach. Then, Peter walked in and got me out.”

“Angeline, how long has this been going on?” I then ask.

“Maybe we should continue eating,” Rhodey suggests.

“No, I wanna know,” I snap.

“When I was little,” Angeline replies.

“What did she mean she was going to make you pay like she did on your birthday?” I question.

“Tony…” I nod no, not wanting anyone else to talk.

“Dad, please. Let’s not,” Angeline pleads.

“No, Angeline. I wanna know,” I state sternly. “I won’t drop this conversation.”

“On my birthday, she was drunk and I got her pissed,” Angeline says. She bites her lip, not sure if she should continue. “And um…all I asked if I could go do something since it’s my birthday and she yelled. Then, I mentioned my mom. She got more angry. I always got hit if she got annoyed but this time she punched me, slammed me against the wall…god my head hurt.” Angeline rubs the side of her head as if the pain is still there. “And she kept kicking me in the stomach. I thought…” Her eyes start to water. I pull her to me. “I…I thought I w..was going to die because she wouldn’t stop. God, I can’t believe I fell for her lies about you.” I pull her back confused.

“What’d she say?” I ask.

“That you are a jerk who left my mom when she told you she was pregnant. She was on her own when she gave birth,” Angeline replies. I’m in shock, that bitch is going to pay for feeding my daughter lies.

“First, she always hated me when I started dating your mother. Then now, she had you…this whole time she had you! I’ve been looking for you for years….” I clench my fist, getting pissed. “I think it’s time I pay a visit.” My suit is all assembled on me and I fly off as the window opens for me.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, the address to Sophia Johnson,” I request and the information is given to me.  I arrive in a short amount of time. I break through the window, not caring if I break anything else in the process. Sophia screams in shock. My mask hovers, revealing my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A PROBLEM! Not really but still. So, thank you for voting but I'm not sure what to do. So, some say yes to Stony and some say no. How about you all talk in the comments BUT no arguing. For example: I want Stony because_____ or I don't want Stony because_____. Also, maybe reply to each other or write down ideas, you know? For example: how about we have Stony later when _____ or we can have a little Stony____. I'm always up for your guys suggestions and I want to make you all happy. So again talk/comment to each other until you guys all come up to a solution/compromise.


	14. Angeline Moves in

**ANGELINE**

“Where’d my dad go?” I question. I turn to Peter worried. “Where do you think he went?”

“It’s alright, my dear. I can teleport you there,” Loki or Uncle Loki assures. Do I call them Uncle and Aunts now? I mean they are family and seem a little close to my dad. I sigh in relief.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” I tell him.

“Clint!” we hear. I turn and see a lady.

“Yes, babe?” Uncle Clint asks.

“The kids are ready for bedtime,” the lady says.

“Goodnight everyone, see you all tomorrow,” Uncle Clint states. Uncle Loki then teleports all of us and I see my dad facing in front of my Aunt Sophia.

**TONY**

“Hello, again Sophia,” I tell her.

“Tony, what are you doing?” I hear. I turn seeing Natasha along with the other avengers and my princess except Clint.

“How did you get here so fast?” I ask.

“I teleported them here,” Loki replies.

“Damn, I forgot about that,” I mumbles. “Where’s Clint?”

“Laura called him up,” Natasha replies.

“Get over here, Angeline!” Sophia snaps when she spots Angeline.

“Don’t talk to my daughter that way!” I roar, my voice bouncing off the walls. “My daughter and I now know the truth! You had her this whole time and you fed her lies. Now I honestly suggest you start letting the truth out before the cops get here.”

“The cops for what?!” Sophia asks, panicking a little.

“Don’t act so innocent! You abused Angeline, MY DAUGHTER! Now is the best time to let the truth out. How about you tell her the truth, Sophia? Tell her how much you hated me when I started dating your sister, Mia,” I bark out, taking steps closer to her. Sophia is taking steps back.

“Tones, relax,” Rhodey says.

“Why are your friends here?” Sophia asks.

“We’re here to watch your ass get sent to jail,” Sam comments with a smirk.

“I don’t need to say anything. Angeline, I’m the one who raised you. Your father left you when your mother told him she was pregnant!” Sophia states. I glare at her getting more pissed as my Angeline rolls her eyes. “Remember the picture I showed you.”

“What picture?” I ask, getting irritated.

“It’s nothing, dad. I know it’s not real anymore,” Angeline assures.

“No, I want to know,” I reply. Angeline walks over to a box, taking a picture out and hands it to me. It’s a picture of Mia when she gave birth to Angeline.

“Oh my god, that’s the lie you told. You told her I was never there. You ripped me out of the picture,” I state.

“That’s a lie! Angeline, don’t listen to him…” Angeline cuts her and turns and looks at Sophia in disgust. She walks closer to Sophia.

“Stop! Stop with your lies! You lied to me. You lied about everything. I know you raised me, fed me, and clothed me. I will always be grateful for that, but I remember you always looking at me in disappointment. It was as if I can never please you, you were always mad. You only looked at me like that because I looked like my mom, didn’t you?” Angeline asks. Sophia stays quiet. “Didn’t you?!”

“Yes!” Sophia replies. “Your mother was an idiot for going with Tony. Mia was a disappointment.” Angeline shakes her head.

“I was looking for her for years. Years! I missed everything! I didn’t get to see her grow, Sophia. Are you that much of a bitter bitch that you had to take my kid away!” I yell. Sophia gives me a look of boredom.

“You didn’t deserve to see her grow up,” Sophia simply says. I raise my hand about to blast her, but I’m pulled back. I turn and see Angeline.

“Please, don’t. Let’s go,” Angeline pleads. Her eyes are filled with tears. I nod.

“Ok, princess,” I tell her and she smiles. I grab her hand and we start walking away. Angeline is pulled back harshly by Sophia.

“Don’t forget who raised you, don’t be ungrateful bitch!” Sophia hisses. I push her with full of force. Natasha has her gun loaded pointed right at her, Loki has his blades ready to attack, thunder throughout the sky from Thor, Bruce almost turned into the hulk, Wanda’s hands red full of power, Vision infinity stone glowing with power, and Steve and Sam and Rhodey and Peter in a fighting position.

“Don’t fucking touch my daughter!” I hiss. “The Avengers are here and you are no fucking match!” I turn to Angeline. “Again, don’t repeat that. I didn’t mean to cuss.” Sophia glares at us knowing she won’t win.

“Come on, let’s go home,” I tell Angeline. She nods.

“Aunt Sophia even though you weren’t that good of a guardian and mistreated me; I forgive you,” Angeline says. Sophia rolls her eyes, not even caring. I turn to Sophia.

“I’m going to make sure you pay,” I tell her. “Not only for abuse. But also the illegal shit you do. I see you are still in the habit of selling. Now don’t deny it, I can see the materials around your home from you “trying” to hide it. I may or may have not sent info on you to the cops. F.R.I.D.A.Y, how close are the cops?” Before F.R.I.D.A.Y can respond, there are sirens and footsteps headed this way.

“Great, they are here,” I reply with a smirk while looking at Sophia. Her eyes widen in fear.

“Please, don’t Tony. I’m sorry…” I sarcastically laugh cutting her off.

“No, you aren’t! You are only sorry because you got caught. Mia was nothing but kind to you. She didn’t report you to the cops even though you kept screwing up. Then, you take our daughter…it’s time you pay for what you’ve done,” I tell her. “Come on, let’s go. And Sophia, enjoy rotting in prison. See you…never,” I comment with a smirk, waving bye.

“Loki, teleport Angeline’s stuff back at home,” I tell him. Angeline shows him her room and Loki does a small hand movement and her stuff is gone. “Alright, let’s go now.” Loki teleports everyone out of the room. I extract from my suit.

“You know if I know you were going to teleport, I would’ve asked you to take me,” I tell Loki.

“Well, you are the one who flew out. Your daughter was worried where you went,” Loki argues. I turn to Angeline, she’s looking down. Peter is hugging Angeline. I walk towards them and give Peter a grateful smile. Everyone knows it’s time for them to leave so everyone leaves the room. I hug her tightly; my eyes start to water just happy she’s in my arms again. Angeline hugs back, she starts sobbing into my chest. I pull away and caress her cheek.

“I…I should’ve went with you and your mom on that jet.  I should have forgotten about those damn papers. They weren’t important,” I tell her. Angeline nods no.

“No, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know. You could have died with mom,” Angeline replies.

“I didn’t abandon you. I didn’t. I swear I didn’t. Whatever your dumbass aunt told you…” Angeline shakes her head. “I know, I know,” Angeline says. She hugs me again and I hug her tighter. We pull away.

“Come on; let’s start unpacking your things. Now I want to make sure your room is perfect. What kind of designs would you like?” I ask. Before she can respond, I hear, “Angeline!” Happy? Happy rushes in pushing me aside, making me stumble a bit.

“Angeline! You are back! My favorite niece,” Happy says.

“Only niece,” I remark. Happy glares at me.

“Uncle Happy!” Angeline cries out, giving him a hug.

“You’ve grown so much, I’m going to cry,” Happy replies.

“Please, don’t,” I declare in annoyance.

“Why did I have to know from Rhodey instead of you that my niece is back?” Happy questions.

“Uh…you were here when I collapsed on the damn floor! Plus when I found my princess, I was in joy. I wasn’t really thinking on who to tell,” I defend. Happy hugs her again. “Ok, you’ve seen her long enough.”

**ANGELINE**

**A week later**

My dad and I are putting my clothes away in my new designed room. I told him it was ok with how the room was and I didn’t need it to be designed but nope he insisted. So now I have a purple colored room with Peonies flower designs along with inspiring quotes painted on the walls. My room is right next to his, of course. My room has a queen sized bed, a computer and a computer desk near my bed, a drawer with a gigantic mirror connected to it, two small drawers beside my bed with lamps placed on top, along with a couch or two, and a walk in closet. I have my old clothes but dad told me we are all going shopping starting tomorrow.

I’m putting my stuff away slowly. “You ok?” I hear my dad ask.

“Sorry, I’m just getting used to this,” I apologize.

“I understand, but I feel like something else is bothering you,” my dad says. My eyes start to water. I just shake my head.

“It’s nothing,” I mumble, biting my lip, trying to stop myself from crying.

“Angeline, please. Talk to me,” he pleads, stopping me from unpacking. I turn to him.  A tear falls down and he wipes it away. “What’s wrong, princess?”

“Dad,” I finally say. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I hug him and he hugs back.

“Hey, why are you sorry?” my dad asks.

“I’m sorry if I’m being distant,” I admit, pulling away as more tears fall. “I just…I’m trying to get used to this. A week ago, it was just me and Peter. Then, I find out you are my dad. I hated you for years because I thought you left me and my mom. Then, I find out it was all a lie. Years fed with lies along with someone who kept hurting me emotionally and physically, I hated my life. I hated it so much, I wanted mom back. Now, I’m living here with you. I feel out of place. It’s just…I wish everything was such a mess.”

“No, it’s ok. Don’t apologize, I understand you. This is your idiotic aunt’s fault. Don’t feel out of space, you will always belong here. You are my daughter and you complete me,” my dad tells me.

“I love you, dad,” I whisper. He smiles wide.

“I love you too, princess,” he says and he hugs me tightly. After that, we finish putting my stuff away. I feel a little more comfortable here and I feel good. I’m by my dad’s side, that’s all that matters.

“Ok, it’s getting late. You should head to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow princess,” dad says.

“Wait, dad,” I call out.

“Yes, princess?” he asks.

“Can I sleep with you again? I…I don’t want to be alone,” I mumble, embarrassed. It’s been a week since I’ve slept by my dad’s side. I just…I feel like I’m going to wake up and I’m at my aunt’s house again. I’m scared this is all a dream. I don’t want to lose my dad; he’s all I have left.

“Of course, sweetie,” dad replies. I get ready for bed and head to my dad’s room to sleep.

**Nightmare**

_There’s fire all around the jet, the smoke lifting high up in the air. My mom is in there. She’s hurting and calling for help. I’m useless, I’m just standing there. I’m doing nothing. What kind of daughter am I? I’m not saving my own parent, my own blood?_

_“Mom! Mommy!” I cry out, wanting to go in there and help her but I’m frozen. I hear my mom calling my name. Nothing, why can’t I move? Why am I just standing? I feel tears falling down. “Mommy!” I feel my lungs feel compressed, making me hard to breathe._

_“Angeline! Angeline!” I hear._

**End of Nightmare**

I gasp awake to see my dad looking over me in concern.

“Do you want me to call you Uncle Bruce? Are you ok, what’s wrong?” dad asks. I just hug him, I’m a mess. I’m taking deep breaths and sobbing.

“I…I…I should’ve saved mom,” I cry into his shirt. He quietly shushes me.

“You couldn’t have done anything, none of us could. Just know she’s right by our side making sure we make the right choices. Do you want to hear a story of her?” dad asks and I nod yes.

“I should tell you the time she yanked my hair whenever I was being stupid. She’d make sure I knew that,” dad starts and I smile. “One time we were celebrating your Uncle Rhodey’s…”

He just tells me stories of my mom and I know that they were happy and in love. Mommy, I wish you were here.

**The Next Day**

I’m eating breakfast with my dad and telling him how the week has been at school. My dad informs me that we’ll change my last name to Stark soon. Then, my phone gets a notification.

“Let me guess, Parker?” dad asks.

“Are you still mad at him?” I question.

“He’s dating my daughter, I don’t think fathers get over that,” dad reasons. I playfully roll my eyes. His playfulness kind of drains away once he spots Steve Rogers.

“What do you want, Rogers?” dad asks.

“We were wondering if the team bonding is still on for tonight,” Steve replies.

“Yeah, sure,” my dad responds. Steve nods and leaves right away.

“What team bonding?” I ask. My dad just puts his coffee down.

“Nothing, princess, you don’t need to worry about it,” dad tells me but I know there’s more behind it. My dad kind of is close to the others, but he hesitates. I know he’s more close to Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, Uncle Rhodey, and brother or Uncle Vision.

That night, my dad told me to stay on this floor so I did. I rush towards to my room closing the door.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” I ask.

“Yes, Ms. Stark,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“I want to know the real reason why my dad acts weird towards the others,” I request.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds.

“Am I banned from it?” I quiz.

“No, I just don’t recommend it,” F.R.I.D.A.Y suggests. I sigh, annoyed. Why can’t she just show me? I need to know.

“Please, show me the whole thing. Do you only have access here?” I question.

“No, I have access everywhere. Shall I start when the Avengers were once started?” F.R.I.D.A.Y offers.

“Yes, please,” I reply. I make sure I lock my door so no one can enter. I sit down and get ready for the explanation.

I honestly thought it wouldn’t be as bad, but I was wrong. I just keep seeing people treating my dad like shit! Steve keeps acting like he’s the shit and making my dad think he’s nothing the first time they were formed. Wanda keeps blaming my dad for everything, things he couldn’t control. I just….my fucking God…all I see is my dad getting stepped on and my dad trying to prove himself. I’m slightly disappointed that Vision was distracted and my Uncle Rhodey got paralyzed. What got me more pissed is that Steve left my dad to die.


	15. Pissed Off Angeline

**ANGELINE**

I stomp downstairs enraged, I can feel my blood boiling and my body shaking. All this happened to my dad while he was alone. He didn’t have my mom or me by his side. It frustrates me to know that my dad gone through this alone. I get angrier to know that I missed things in my dad’s life, I missed so much. I slams the door open, everyone jumps at the sound.

“So, now I know why there are team-bonding’s! Because some people broke your trust and stepped on you like if you were nothing!” I snap. My dad looks at me in shock. I then turn to Steve Rogers. “And some left you to die!”

“Princess, it’s…” I cut my dad off by giving him a glare, but I feel my eyes burning with tears.

“Dad, I saw everything!” I snap. “ **Everything!** ” My dad realizes what I meant. “Wh…why would you…try to kill yourself?” Everyone is silent.

“What?” the others ask in surprise.

“Stop acting surprised! Don’t act like you care, all of you treated my dad like shit!” I snap and turn to my good uncle: Loki, Thor, Bruce, and Rhodey. “Except you, you guys are good.” I rush out, not wanting this anymore. I would yell and curse them out, but I can’t right now. I hear my dad yelling my name, but I ignore it. I need Pete; he’s the only one I can talk to. My head is full of the events that my dad went through. God, my dad almost killed himself. Tears are streaming down my face just thinking of my dad not being alive. I rush down the steps in a rapid pace because I know if I took the elevator my dad would tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to take me to our floor. I finally make it to the first floor. I rush out the doors and its pitch black; I can hear crickets chirping out in the night. It’s only a minute since I’ve been walking, but I can hear my dad’s suit land right behind me.

“Where do you think you are going?” dad asks.

“I’m going to see Peter,” I mumble, not wanting to turn around and look at him. My dad turns me around and extracts from his suit.

“No, we need to talk more about this,” my dad says. “Princess, please look at me.” I look up with bloodshot eyes, tears still escaping. My dad frowns. He pulls me into a hug and I start sobbing into his chest.

“Oh, Angeline. Its ok, I’m here. I’m so sorry that you had to see that,” my dad whispers into my ear and I nod no.

“No, it’s not. Dad, it’s not fair. I hate this, I hate knowing I missed everything. I hate how I had to live without you and mom. I hate how you had to be alone throughout everything. Everything would have been different if it wasn’t for my stupid aunt!” I hiss through my tears.

“I know, sweetie. I know I hate that we were separated from each other, but we can’t live in the past. We are here now, we are reunited. I’m the happiest I’ve been in years. We are together again,” my dad tells me. I nod. “But Angeline, please don’t run off like that. I thought you would be in your room and when I found out you left the building, I was afraid what would happen.”

“Ok,” I mumble.

“Let’s head inside, we’ll talk more. It’s too cold out and I don’t want you to catch a cold,” dad tells me. We walk back towards the building where everyone is waiting for us on the first floor. I don’t look at them and keep my head towards my dad’s chest letting my dad guide me up. I hear someone about to speak, my dad cuts them off. “We are heading to our floor.”

We head to our floor in silence and my dad sits me down on a chair as he makes hot chocolate for me. I don’t know what we will talk about now or what he will say. As he sets the mug down, he sits by me.

“Angeline, how did you find the videos?” my dad asks.

“I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y,” I confess and my dad sighs.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, you are not allowed to show Angeline anything unless…” I nod no.

“Dad, no! I want to know what’s going on with your life; I want to know what I missed. I need to know. Don’t you trust me?” I argue. My dad looks at me in shock.

“Of course I trust you, princess. I just…I don’t want you to stress over…” I cut him off.

“Dad, you aren’t alone anymore. I need to know what’s happening because I’m by your side dad. I’ll be there for you through anything. Please, don’t keep secrets from me. Please,” I plead. My dad thinks about it for a minute, but nods ok.

“Ok, I won’t hide anything from you,” my dad agrees.

“Promise?” I ask. My dad chuckles.

“I won’t, princess. And we Starks never break our promises because Promises mean everything but after they are broken…” I smile finishing it for him. “Sorry means nothing.” We hug each other; I will never get tired of them.

“And Angeline?” my dad asks.

“Yes,” I reply.

“Don’t cuss again, your mom will have my head for that,” my dad says and I laugh into his chest remembering when I cussed the others out. I only said one bad word, but it’s true. My mom didn’t want anyone saying any bad words in front of me when I was a little girl. I nod ok.

“Hey dad?” I ask thinking about that Pepper bitch.

“Yes, princess,” my dad responds.

“Please tell me I don’t have to see that Pepper girl. I don’t like her. I’ve seen videos of her and she’s rude and controlling,” I tell him. I feel his chest shaking with laughter.

“Don’t worry; we broke up a while ago. She’s long gone,” my dad assures. Thank God! We pull away from our hug.

“Dad, why would you try to kill yourself?” I ask and he tenses when I ask this. “How many times have you attempted this?”

“Princess…” I nod no and pleadingly look at him.

“Tell me,” I plead.

“I tried more than once, I lost count after the fourth time,” my dad confesses and I gasp, feeling the tears well up in my eyes once again. “I don’t think this is right for me to tell you this.”

“No, you promised me you’d tell me everything. I’m glad you are telling me, but just why?” I ask as tears stream down. A tear slips down my dad’s cheek as he looks up at the ceiling trying to prevent himself from crying. However, it doesn’t work as more starts to fall.

“Sweetie, I was weak,” my dad chokes out. Both of us are full of tears as we look at each other as my dad continues to speak. “I was so alone. I hated…” My dad stops for a second. “I hated myself. I hated the feeling I felt before you and your mom were in my life. It consumed me; I didn’t want to live in the world without you two.” He lets out a sob. “It felt like everything I did, chaos and pain was waiting for me. It’s my fault you two were taken from me; I don’t deserve you or your mom. I don’t deserve love or happiness.” I engulf my dad in a hug as if it will put my dad broken pieces back together.

“Yes, you do. Dad, you are the most amazing person ever. Mom and I love you because you are you. You always do your best to help others, you are always looking for a solution when things go out of proportion, and dad you have a huge heart full of love. I don’t care what you say because you deserve to be loved and to be happy. I’m going to prove that to you,” I state meaning every word. I won’t let my dad live like this.

“Thank you, princess. I think your mom and the universe proved that when they reunited you with me. I think I’ll be fine,” my dad assures.

“I’m still going to prove it to you every day,” I tell him and he chuckles, nodding ok. We hold in each other’s arm which feels like hours, but I don’t care. My dad then pulls away and gently wipes my tears away.

“So, we need to talk about the others,” my dad then says. I look away, not wanting to. “Princess, we have to.” I then look at him and sigh.

“Dad, how can you let them back here after all they have done to you?” I question. My dad doesn’t deserve this; he should be treated with respect. He’s done nothing, but helps others. It’s not enough because they find something to complain about.

“You mom helped me with that. She always said that sometimes you have to learn how to forgive or otherwise your life will be bitter the rest of your life. I’m not going to lie; it was hard to forgive them and others, but I saw how it was controlling me and I didn’t want that. Plus did you see other videos of the team-bonding and them saying sorry’s?” my dad replies. I nod no. My dad asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to show the clips and see them say their sorry’s and how they’ve been trying to gain my dad’s trust back. “Angeline, I don’t trust them fully yet. They are still gaining it and that’s the point of the team-bonding time. We are learning to be a team.”

“I understand, but I don’t trust them,” I reply. “Is it ok if I don’t call them Uncles or Aunts?”

“That’s ok; they’ll have to gain your trust as well. Do you want me to let them know?” my dad asks.

“Later, can we watch a movie?” I respond.

“Of course, let’s go,” my dad says. I grab my hot chocolate and we head to the living room where watch The Princess Bride. I snuggle into my dad’s side loving the warmth and safety. He grabs the blanket near him and wraps it around me. He smiles and puts his arm around me, pulling me more in.

**TONY**

Halfway through the movie, I turn to see Angeline asleep onto my side. I smile and kiss the top of her head. I miss this, I’m happy I get to have this again.

_“Daddy hurry, the movie is about to start!” Angeline says. I smile rushing towards my favorite girls. I sit between them and they snuggle into my side._

_“Alright, I’m here. Let’s get this party started,” I announce. The movie, The Little Mermaid, begins playing and Mia and I watch as Angeline gets excited while watching it. They love how she claps her hands together and watching it in awe. Mia grabs my hand and I intertwine our fingers together, and turn to her. There’s that look in her eyes I see every day, love. I still don’t understand how I was able to have this life, but I’m grateful for it. Mia pecks my lips and smiles._

_“I love you,” I whisper._

_“I love you more,” Mia whispers back. My heart beats in content._

_“Impossible,” I tell her. We hear Angeline laugh at Sebastian’s complaining to King Triton and we turn at our sunshine._

I feel my eyes water, but I blink them away remembering I have to live in the now and not the past. I turn to my empty side where Mia should be. I turn back to my sleeping princess.

“Sir, the others are asking if Ms. Stark is ok?” F.R.I.D.A.Y speaks. I glare up when I see Angeline move in her sleep by the noise.

“Tell them yes and to leave us alone. I’ll be down in a few minutes,” I whisper. “And don’t respond, Angeline is asleep.” I pick up Angeline and quietly walk towards my room knowing she doesn’t want to sleep alone again which I understand. I lay her down and tuck her in. I gently brush her hair aside and kiss the top of her forehead. “Goodnight princess.”

I head down where everyone is waiting and then stands when they spot me.

“How’s my Angeline-bug? Is she ok?” Rhodey asks.

“Yes, she’s asleep right now. I just wanted to inform the ones that she’s pissed off at is you are going to have to gain both of our trusts,” I announce.

“What do you mean? I thought we already gained yours?” Steve asks. Sam sighs.

“Dude no,” Sam replies.

“Exactly, no. These team-bonding’s are great and you guys are getting there, but trust isn’t gained that quickly,” I argue.

“We understand, we’ll try to gain our niece’s as well,” Wanda responds.

“I’m glad to hear that. I hope you understand when I tell you that she doesn’t want to call you Aunts or Uncles just yet,” I advise. Everyone besides Loki, Thor, Bruce, and Rhodey is protesting which I understand. It stings when that title is stripped away from you. “Just until you gain our trust which I know it will take a while, but if you guys really want to gain it, you’d respect our wishes.”

“We understand,” Clint mumbles.

“Great,” I reply about to turn to leave.

“Tony, is it true?” Steve questions. I sigh, knowing where this is going.

“Yes,” I reply.

“Why? When was this?” Natasha asks.

“Look, all you need to know is that it happened. I had vulnerable moments, but I’m fine. I have my daughter, I’ll be fine,” I instruct. Everyone nods. “Goodnight. I’m heading to bed now.”

“Is tomorrow cancelled then?” Wanda asks sadly. Right. Shopping day was tomorrow.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I’ll let you know tomorrow,” I respond and head back to my floor.


	16. The "Talk"

**ANGELINE**

I lean towards Peter as we are in lunchtime and he kisses me on the top of my head. I smile. I’m hearing Ned and MJ talk about their day and that they are looking forward for the Decathlon event that is happening this weekend.

“Have you asked your dad?” MJ asks since I informed MJ and Ned what’s been going on.

“I will ask today for sure. I’ve been trying to adjust and so much has been happening, I keep forgetting, but I will tell him,” I assure.

“Ok, I still can’t believe he is still letting you date Peter. I thought Peter would be missing by now,” MJ jokes and Peter gasps, half-jokingly offended and half serious.

“That’s not funny. I always think he’s going to kill me when Mr. Stark spots me with Angeline. He always gives me that look that one day I will go missing,” Peter responds.

“Oh, Peter-pie, I won’t let that happen to you,” I tell him.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Peter asks as he looks at me that is filled with compassion and warmth. I love it when he looks at me like that.

“I should be asking you that, my handsome babe,” I retort as my hand finding its way on his thigh and give it a squeeze. He blushes, one of my favorite things that I love about him, and I pull him in for a kiss. MJ and Ned fake gag. We both pull away to playfully glare at them.

The school day does pass slowly as always, school sucks, but Peter always makes it better. Him just being there and talking to me and listening to me, it makes school less boring. After practice finally ends, I tell Peter to come over at my house.

“Babe, come over. Please?” I ask. “We can watch a movie!”

“Ok, Angeline Bear, anything you want. Your dad picks you up right?” Peter asks.

“Yeah my dad is always waiting for me; he drops me off and picks me up every day. My dad says he wants to make sure I’m safe,” I respond which I understand.  My dad is very overprotective of me. I enjoy him taking me to school and picking me up, I never had that experience much when growing up. Knowing I have that chance to experience it feels so good. We head out the campus and into the car. My dad immediately greets of me with a smile.

“Hey, princess. How was school?” my dad asks.

“Good, but boring,” I respond. “They keep torturing us.” He chuckles, but then stops when Peter slips inside the car.

“Parker, what are you doing here?” my dad asks and Peter immediately starts stuttering.

“Dad, leave him alone,” I tell him. “I asked if he could come over, is that ok?”

“Of course, princess,” my dad responds and starts the car. “So, how was practice?”

“Great! The questions were piece of cake!” I reply. My dad smiles at me through the rear view mirror and I smile back.

“Of course, you are a Stark! I’m not surprised,” my dad states proudly. “Now I was thinking getting take out when we arrive home.”

“Sound good! Can we get Chinese food?” I plead.

“Of course, princess,” my dad says. “Anything you want.”

When we arrive home, my dad asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to order the food. When my dad is about to turn to us, his phone rings. My dad groans in annoyance.

“I’ll be right back,” my dad advices before going to another room to answer the call.

“So, when are you going to tell your dad about the event for decathlon?” Peter asks.

“I don’t know,” I murmur.  “I just…whenever I asked my…aunt to go somewhere, I was always ignored or yelled at.” Peter frowns.

“Angeline, you know your dad would never do that. Your aunt is a bitch, she’s no longer here. She’s gone and you don’t have to go through that anymore. You have an amazing dad-who hates me and feel like will kill me- that will support you through anything. He loves you very much,” Peter tells me and I feel better and silly for even thinking my dad would do anything like that.

“Thank you, Peter-pie,” I coo bringing him closer to me and smirk when Peter’s face flushes. I peck him on the lips. I then start pulling him up the stairs.

“Now movie time! What movie do you want to watch? I think that new Lego Movie is out, we can check it out!” I remark.

“Yes, it is! I can’t wait to watch it. Ned watched it with his family, he said it was great!” Peter replies.

When Peter and I barely can get comfortable in my room, we hear, “Angeline Stark! What do you think you two were doing?”

“We…we…Mr. Stark, it’s not what it looks like,” Peter stammers. Wait, what does he mean?

“Really, it’s not! Well it looks like to me that you were trying to sneak upstairs to screw my daughter!” my dad snaps. Really dad?

“Dad, we were going to go upstairs to watch a movie! Ask F.R.I.D.A.Y!” I argue. My dad raises an eyebrow.

“Sir, she is telling the truth,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds.

“Well, you said they were both upstairs. You didn’t say what they were going to do!” my dad hisses.

“Sir, you just asked where they were,” F.R.I.D.A.Y remarks. My dad rolls his eyes.

“Parker, go back downstairs! I want to speak to my daughter!” my dad orders and Peter scurries downstairs making sure to get out of my dad’s way so he won’t get killed. My dad closes the door.

“Angeline, I do not want any boys up here without my consent, is that understood?” my dad asks and I nod yes. “And princess…” He sighs. “The day I saw Peter with hickeys, I’m not dumb, but it feels like you two were doing more than making out? What were you two doing? Remember what we both agreed on? No secrets. Did you two…you know? You guys keep saying you just made out, but I want to hear it from you personally since it’s just us.”

“No!” I quickly deny. “We were…it was just a very, very heated kiss was all.” My dad gets angry, his lips turned into a frown and his eyebrows crunched together. “But dad, I’m a virgin! I want to wait until the right time, I swear. I know I’m too young and the consequences if I don’t wear protection. The school gave me all the information on that.”

“But I’m not the school, am I? Look, princess, boys are very…well…dogs. They only want one thing and that’s sex. Trust me before I met you mother, I was a dog,” my dad tells me.

“Dad, do we have to talk about this?” I question and my dad gives me the look that advices me that we will have this conversation right now. I nod ok.

“Trust me, I met men worse than me and I know they just want to play with women’s hearts. Men can play tricks with you. Sometimes men like dogs are out of control, they think they can do whatever they want. They will play games. Now I’m not saying that Peter would do that because I’ve got to know him and he’s a sweet boy. However, I just want you to be careful and be cautious. Also, I won’t let any of that happen to you because I will hurt them. Just please princess, be very careful. When you lose your virginity, you can never get it back and you will have to think back and regret it for the rest of your life,” my dad guides looking me directly into my eyes with a stern tone. I stay quiet for a minute and taken in on what my dad said. I nod in response.

“I understand dad,” I assure him. “I promise to be careful.” I can tell my dad feels more relaxed and more at ease after I said that.

“Good, I’m glad we got to talk,” my dad tells me. “Now the Chinese food is on the way, F.R.I.D.A.Y said the food should be here shortly.” He’s about to get up, but I stop him.

“Wait, dad. There is something I need to ask you and tell you,” I start and my dad gives his attention, and then nods so I can continue. “I just…I was nervous before, but um…there is a Decathlon event that is happening this weekend and I have to attend.”

“Ok, that sounds great! Where is it?” my dad questions. Ok, this is going good. I hope he doesn’t mind that it’s far.

“It’s at Pennsylvania,” I reply waiting for him to say no or yell or anything.

“Ok, what day is it again?” my dad asks.

“That’s all, nothing else?” I blurt out. My dad frowns.

“Princess, what else did you think I was going to say? You asked me, you let me know. This is your first decathlon performance, why would I stop you?” my dad questions. I look down, not wanting to say because mention my aunt gets him mad. “Princess, look at me.” I slowly do. “Tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I…I don’t want to get you upset,” I reply.

“You won’t, you can tell me anything,” my dad assures. I nod ok.

“I just…when I lived with Aunt Sophia…” I can feel my dad tense up at that name. He really hates her and I don’t blame him. “Whenever I asked to go anywhere, either to a friend’s house or any place, she would get mad. She would always yell or tell me no.” I can tell my dad is really pissed. “You are upset.”

“Yes, but not at you, I’m mad at your aunt. She had no right to treat you like that and she tried to control your life and trap you making you feel like you couldn’t do anything. Angeline, I will never do that to you. I am protective of you, yes. I want to make sure you are safe and not in danger, but I will always let you grab opportunities and live your life to the fullest. I want you to be happy,” my dad encourages. I give a tearful smile and hug him. He hugs me back. “I love you, Angeline.”

“I love you too, dad,” I tell him. We stay hugging for a couple of minutes before F.R.I.D.A.Y informs us that the food has arrived. We head downstairs to see Peter standing there nervously.

“So, I’m not dead, am I?” Peter asks and my dad glares at him.

“No, for now,” my dad replies and Peter sighs in relief. We then settle in and dig in to the food.

“So you guys leave Friday for the event?” my dad as he takes a sip of his soda.

“Yeah, we leave at 4, I think,” I reply and look at Peter for a confirmation. He nods. “Yeah at 4.”

“Ok, well I book a hotel room so we can stay at. I can’t wait to see you beat the other school’s ass, I mean butt. I already know Midtown will win because there’s a Stark on the team,” my dad informs and half smiles at Peter. “And Peter too.” Peter smiles wide at the compliment.

“Dad, you are coming?” I ask.

“Of course princess! I want to see you compete,” my dad responds. “I remember the very first time you performed for preschool!” I start cracking up.

“Oh my god, yes I do remember! Didn’t you snap at a parent and mom tried to calm you down?” I ask him. My dad laughs along with me.

“I can’t believe you remember that, but yeah I did. But that lady deserved it; she was talking crap about you because her son wasn’t getting the “spotlight.” It was a class performance, all the kids get the spotlight,” my dad defends. I smile thinking back to that day. “I still have pictures of that day. Your mom took a lot that day.” I look at him not believing it. I mean I know my mom took pictures, but the one who over did it all the time? He shrugs with a smirk. “Ok, fine. Maybe I did.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, book a hotel at Pennsylvania for me and Angeline,” my dad then says.

“Will do, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Great, can I come? Do I get to share a room with Angeline?” Peter jokes. Oh, no. My dad is going to take it serious. I turn to my dad and he stops eating.

“That will not be happening, ever!” my dad remarks dangerously. Peter’s eyes widen.

“Mr. Stark, I…I was just joking. I wasn’t serious,” Peter argues. My dad calms down.

“Sorry, Pete. I just…I get protective over my princess,” my dad responds. “Besides, I’ll book a room for you and your friend, Ted.”

“It’s Ned, Mr. Stark! And holy shit, are you serious!?” Peter responds.

“Language. Crap, now I sound like Rogers,” my dad murmurs. I tense up when his name is mentioned. Just the thought of that asshole and the others who have betrayed him pisses me off. My dad notices and pats my shoulder to reassure me. He then turns to Peter. “And yes, I am serious. F.R.I.D.A.Y, make sure to book another room. You know what, book a room for four people.”

“All done, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you,” Peter tells him.

“No problem and besides, I should keep a watch on you two so you won’t run around causing trouble like last time,” my dad remarks with a raised eyebrow and Peter shrinks down in his seat. I let out a chuckle knowing what he’s talking about since Peter told me.

“Do you think if we tell Mr. Harrington that we will meet him there, he’ll be ok with it?” I question.

“Of course, as long as he knows we are showing up, that’s all that matters,” Peter responds.

“I’m looking forward to this weekend; this is my first time at an event. I hope everything will go fine,” I state.

“You will be amazing, princess. I know it,” my dad assures me. We continue eating and make plans for this weekend when we arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like my writing, please leave. Also, I'm so sorry for updating so late. I'm in college and my dumb professors keep piling me up with work. I never have time to write at all, today was finally my free time.


End file.
